A Shattered Heart
by INU-004
Summary: He had no say, he acted on impulse, and now he wanted answers and he believes the girl may have them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Something that just happened to pop in my head thought I'd give it a shot. I'll continue it depending on how many people like it or if I'm too lazy. It's kinda funny that I'm practically the only one that actually thinks of stories for these two, I don't care I think its fun! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters...**

**The Shattered Heart**

He stared longingly at the sky past Ichigo. He hated his fate and most of all he couldn't help, no matter how much he didn't want to, but to hate his master for he was the cause of everything he did. _Everything _he did was so that he could reach his goal even if that excluded him. Despite the calmness of the scene he felt immense pain and hate, a grudge that may never disappear.

Muramasa didn't want that; he didn't want to go knowing all that he did was wasted effort. There was nothing in the end. His master made it quite clear that he was nothing but a tool, a disposable useless tool that was now broken. He felt his anger boil again and tried to fight off the urge to let go of everything but even that was useless, he wouldn't be able to sustain his existence for long and if that resulted in absorbing hollows again then the shinigami better end him now and not have to deal with him as an arrancar.

But even though he rationalized with himself about the harsh facts he couldn't help but cling to whatever was left of his life and thus his eyes went over to stare at the girl who had healed him before. He dared not to speak but he reached out to her, her reaction was almost instant; before anyone could utter a word she brought out her Shun Shun Rikka and reversed the effects of the fight, startling everyone.

"Orihime…" Rukia whispered. She understood that her friend did not wish to see anyone in pain but this was kind of pushing it. But the look in her eyes as they focused on sustaining the zanpakutou's life told her she wouldn't give up. She sighed, letting the subject go and see what the result of her actions would lead to.

Her powers seemed to work; Muramasa could feel some of his strength return. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes feeling tired after fighting against Ichigo and keeping the hollows inside at bay. Before he lost consciousness he murmured a quiet thank you before falling asleep.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked as Orihime took his place on supporting his head.

"It appears that she has prolonged his existence, but without a shinigami he won't last." Byakuya stated, glancing at the two with mild interest.

"Why? All he did was cause trouble for everyone; he caused all the zanpakutous to to turn against their masters, right? By all means we shouldn't let him live." Uryu said glaring at the unconscious man on Orihime's lap. Everyone else seemed to agree with Quincy but Ichigo was quick to defend.

"Now wait a minute, he was only doing that to bring back his master. I know his actions weren't the best but at the very least he was only as a zanpakutou would for its master." Everyone remained silent, pondering his words on what to think of the situation.

The zanpakutous weren't all that convinced on his words seeing as they were the ones manipulated but nonetheless remained silent.

"Let us discuss this issue with the head captain; I'm sure we'll reach a conclusion then." Seeing no other way everyone agreed to Byakuya's suggestion and with Orihime's shield brought Muramasa back to Soul Society to find a solution.

Once there, all the captains plus Ichigo and Orihime stood before Genryusei Yamamoto, everyone's' zanpakutou standing next to or behind their respective master.

"I assume the mission was a success?"

"Of course." Shunsui said happily earning a whack from Katen.

"The threat to Karakura Town was of course eliminated, however; the cause of it was not." She added calmly.

"So then Muramasa is still alive."

"Yes sir."

"Do you know of his whereabouts?" He asked assuming he could still be plotting against them.

"He is currently resting at squad 4's barracks." Unohana said as though it were no problem that her squad was taking care of an enemy.

"Resting?" He raised an eyebrow clearly not pleased with the situation.

"Yes, he is far below any kind of threat and has lost most of his powers, so it's safe to say he is actually on the level of a human although with much more strength than normal."

"The reason we are here is to reach an agreement." Ichigo said as he stepped forward catching his attention.

"What sort of agreement?"

"Allow Muramasa to do as he pleases. He is no longer a threat and just as Byakuya said he doesn't have long. Without a shinigami a zanpakutou can't be." He glanced back at his blade resting against his back.

Yamamoto thought about it, going over every detail of the report. For a moment Ukitake and Shunsui actually thought he fell asleep only to be proved wrong when he gave his answer.

"Fine, we will leave him be, however, he has no place here. Take him to the human world; I'm sure you and your friends will be able to handle any trouble he might cause at his level. If that is all you wanted to discuss then leave; we have much work to do in repairing all the damages that sword has caused."

With that the meeting came to an end. Unohana happily accompanied Ichigo and Orihime to her squad to see if Muramasa's condition was well enough to leave.

As they entered one room they found him sitting at the edge of the bed staring down at the floor, a plate of untouched food sitting on a table next to the bed. He glanced up at the people that have entered and frowned. He assumed his punishment for all that he'd done was either execution or imprisonment; whatever the outcome it was bound to be unpleasant. And should he be correct on his assumptions he would simply leave and continue on his path of solitude for as long as possible.

"Muramasa-san you are free to go." Unohana announced happily gesturing to the two beside her. "These two will escort you to the world of the living. Captain Yamamoto has exiled you from Soul Society I'm afraid, so it may be best you stay with them."

Such news weren't surprising but he couldn't help but flinch at the fact. Even so he remained silent for a moment, standing and placing his hands in his pockets.

"And where am I to go once in the human world?" He asked looking at Ichigo; he didn't quite want to stay with him for the remainder of his time.

"Due to your condition I find it best for you to remain with Miss Inoue. I assume that won't be a problem?" She asked looking at the two to see if they would object.

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine with me. It would actually be nice to have someone to talk to." Orihime said rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Um, that is if that's ok with you Muramasa-san." She added looking back at him curiously.

He thought about it. To say the least about this girl she was interesting. First she healed him despite the fact that they were clearly enemies and now she was offering him a place to stay, but even so he wouldn't mind having a conversation with her at all.

"Thank you." He bowed slightly in respect.

"Oh, it's no trouble. Please don't mind it." She said waving her arms slightly.

With that they soon departed back into the human world. It was night at the time and since there was school the next day, Ichigo and Orihime thought it best to call it a night. As soon as Ichigo was no longer within sight Muramasa decided to ask Orihime a question.

"Why did you decide to prolong my existence, girl? You are not a shinigami, thus you had no involvement in Soul Society's battle, so why did you help me?" He asked not even bothering to remove his eyes from what was ahead of them.

"Well, it didn't seem like you wanted to go just yet. I mean, you reached out for someone; I might have read your actions wrong but that's what it seemed like to me. And the look in your eyes…" She trailed off, trying to find the words that would accurately describe what she saw.

They soon arrived at her apartment, Toshiro and Rangiku won't be back for a while because of all the work that was piling up at Soul Society so that allowed them to talk in peace, without any interruptions.

Orihime had took some time to prepare some tea and sat with Muramasa as soon as it was done. She offered him a cup but he didn't show any interest in it; he was waiting for her to finish explaining her actions or the cause of them.

"Your eyes were a mix of hate, sorrow, and longing." She said looking at her cup. "Am I correct?" She asked.

Muramasa's eyes widened slightly, she was right but he was afraid that if he explained why he would feel that way then it might just be a confirmation of being a hollow of any sort. He removed his gaze from her to the liquid in his cup. His hatred for being betrayed and stabbed by the one whom he trusted and cared for the most. All that he held, whether it be admiration, pride, anything that had strengthened his bond with Kouga, was warped and twisted into rage and hate. His sorrow stemmed from the realization that he was deaf to his master's voice and could do nothing to aid him and even when he was reunited with Kouga, he was falsely accused of being a traitor. And from what he witnessed from his battle with Kurosaki alongside his own zanpakutou, he longed to return to the days where he was the one who supported his own partner, fighting for their own goals, but no matter what he wanted _nothing _could reverse time, not even this girl's power.

"Muramasa-san?" Her voice brought him back to reality. "Are you ok?" He shook his head.

"What you said was true. A zanpakutou's meaning is to help our masters in achieving their goals. We are, in a way, a mirror image of their soul. We exist only to help them grow stronger, however; if he or she's heart corrupted by darkness then we will no longer be able to hear their voice." He suddenly felt a hand touch his own making him snap his head at her in surprise. He never noticed that he was gripping the tea cup so hard that if he added a little more pressure it would no doubt shatter. He didn't even recall himself reaching for it.

"So, is that what happened to you?" She asked uncertain if she should ask. He lowered his head slightly and whispered a small "Yes.".

"I see, so you lost someone important too." That seemed to catch his attention.

"You see, I've lost someone too, when I was younger." She smiled but it was only used to hide her own sorrow.

"I said something mean that day before he left for work and then…" She stopped, not trusting herself to continue lest she start crying which was something she really didn't want to do.

She really did surprise him, here she was with a complete stranger and yet she was sharing something quite personal with him. He found he couldn't help but feel accepted by her. She didn't seem to judge him on his actions or hold anything against him, at the very least someone understood him and that was enough.

"You don't have to continue, I understand." He would rather not have her cry and it was getting late; if she stayed up she would be late for school and he assumed that would not be a good thing.

"You should probably get some rest now. Your friends might worry if they find you are not there tomorrow."

She couldn't deny that she was tired but she felt that she couldn't just leave him alone to think of the past. Besides she found that talking to him relieved her of some stress and maybe if she could get him to talk some more he would feel better too.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I was hoping we could talk more." She smiled softly and even as he uncomfortable he decided to humor the girl. He sighed and leaned forward a bit, placing his elbows on the table to rest his chin on the back of his hands.

"What would you like to talk about then?" He asked closing his eyes as if content.

"Umm… I don't know."

Great, here she was refusing some much needed rest and making him talk when she didn't even have a topic in which to have a conversation about. Without opening his eyes he asked her a question just to start her off.

"Earlier when I became a hollow, why did you approach me when it was obviously dangerous?"

"Because I could tell you were in pain." She stated simply as if it were nothing.

"And what told you I was in pain?" Now it sounded as though he were interrogating her for a crime.

"My heart." Simple as that and for a moment he thought she was playing with him when in fact she was not.

"Your heart?"

She nodded looking as though nothing was wrong with her answer. Yet he could not seem to grasp it entirely. He knew the heart was another way of speaking of emotion, somewhat like instinct but that was an impulse. Yes he knew that the mind was all about rationality and logical thinking while the heart dealt with emotions. Unfortunately what he knew of that was based on Kouga's relationship with his wife that was severed when he had succumbed in to his own humiliation and rage.

He shook his head, feeling slightly frustrated. This girl was puzzling him and he felt that this 'talk' had gone on long enough. He stood and faced away from her, not allowing her to continue. "You really should get some rest." Orihime quickly took the hint that he did not want to talk anymore but she couldn't find out why. After taking the two cups and washing them she said a quick 'goodnight' and disappeared into her room, leaving Muramasa to sort out his own thoughts.

Yes now he knew her cause of helping him but now he wanted to find out what a heart was. Clearly his master didn't seem to have a genuine heart if he was blind to the pain he caused others. He left his wife in his own pursuit of power and destroyed innocent lives that had nothing to do with him he but couldn't care less as long as they would regret ever turning their blade against him.

Muramasa didn't see any reason why he should bother with this silly curiosity; it's not like it would actually help him in any way and certainly it can't heal what has been done. The heart did not possess the power to change his path now did it?

But even so he found that it was something worth knowing fully. Perhaps it would ease the hollowness he still felt. Tomorrow he would like to continue their conversation after her business with school. For now he was content on being by himself under the moon's glow that entered through the window.

The next day Orihime woke up late, a result from staying up later than was necessary but it didn't seem to bother her all that much. She made break fast, ate quickly and was soon out the door. Muramasa watched silently through all the noise she caused just by getting up and found it oddly amusing. But now he was left on his own and since there wasn't much to her home, aside from the picture of her brother that had caught his attention momentarily, he was bored. He could sleep but he did not feel a need to, he thought he should just wait for her to return but when you're bored time tends to torture you into thinking it'll take a century.

He lasted an hour before he decided to just leave and find something to do; a walk was more pleasurable than boredom and since he was a zanpakutou being no one else would be able to see him. Satisfied with that he walked out the door and made his way down a random path. He remembered being here before, but it has been quite a while since he last visited not counting Kouga's sealing location. Although he did find a few things interesting such as the transportation people used to get to places that would normally take them quite a while to get to. The stores also caught his attention as well but he didn't have enough curiosity to actually go see what was inside. He seemed to enjoy the breeze of the wind as he continued walking.

He wasn't sure how far he had ventured or very certain how long, but soon he felt fatigued and would need to be healed lest he disappear. He came upon a much larger building and from it he could feel Ichigo's and Orihime's reiatsu from within. He felt relief at being able to find their location but it didn't mean he was happy about it. He needed to accept his fate.

Even so he entered the school building and aimlessly roamed around, looking at whatever seemed interesting; anything to distract him from the dull ache in his chest that would occasionally grow.

As he came near a classroom the bell rang signaling the time for lunch. Slightly alarmed by the sound he stood still as some of the doors opened where some students came out to enjoy their lunch period. Among them was Tatsuki who was talking with Ichigo until he noticed Muramasa's presence that was clearly not hard to miss considering he was taller than most of the students that casually went past him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked clearly shocked to see him around here.

Tatsuki looked over to where Ichigo was looking and quickly found the person that was out of place among the walking students.

"Is that a friend of yours Ichigo?" She asked.

"You could say that. Wait, you can see him too?"

Ignoring his question Muramasa approached them as if nothing was wrong with his presence. "Where is the girl?" He asked glancing around to see if he could actually find her despite the crowd.

Ichigo continued to harass him with pointless questions and it was beginning to annoy him. He glanced over to Tatsuki and repeated the question.

"You there, do you know where I can find Miss Inoue?" He asked politely.

Unsure of this new guy she dodged his question with one of her own. "And what does someone like you need with Orihime?" She glared at him; she didn't know what his business was with her friend and didn't want to take any chances.

"I simply need her help." He could feel the tickling of a cough at the back of his throat but tried to suppress it as best he could.

Now knowing why he had came in the first place Ichigo quickly tried to help in finding their friend who had left a little before them.

**A/N:**** This was originally just going to be a one shot but well things change. It's not even that long but laziness seeps in~**


	2. Instinct or Infatuation?

**A/N:**** Might as well finish what I started, ne? At most, I am hoping this story will be no more than 5 chapters, unless I manage to tone it down a bit. My writing is kinda rough around the edges due to the fact that I don't write stories all that much. Although I must say you are quite an awesome person **venG **to kindly leave a review for my fics. Thank you. :)**

**Chapter II: Instinct, or Infatuation?**

"Hey Ichigo, who exactly is this guy anyway?" Tatsuki whispered, taking a quick glance at Muramasa who remained silent, keeping his eyes in front rather than looking around.

"He's just a friend of ours. Umm you can see him?" He asked back feeling uncomfortable that his friend may find out about all that's been going on in the background.

"What do you mean 'can I see him'? With his height, he's not very hard to miss; I'm surprised none of the teachers saw him. What's he doing here anyway and what's his business with Orihime?" She asked sending a suspicious glance his way but he only chose to ignore her.

As the two continued to talk Muramasa stopped in his tracks in front of two large doors, the others didn't seem to notice but he felt no need to alert them. His condition was getting worse at the speed they were going and the mixture of the other's reiatsu, them being Chad and Uryu's, confused him, keeping him from pinpointing where Orihime's location was. Even though Ichigo and Tatsuki knew more of this place than him, something told him she would be somewhere beyond that door and he couldn't help but to go through with. He opened the door quietly and slipped through earning a few stares that could not see him but right now they were of no importance.

Inside there were rows of tables with some chairs in each, and near them were shelves of books stacked neatly. He went by one row looking around until he caught a flash of orange. He stopped suddenly and he couldn't help but listen to increased rate of his beating heart. Relief, he felt relieved again at finding the healer. Everything in him told him to quickly go to her.

"But why?" He mumbled, looking down at the floor in slight confusion.

This was just instinct he reasoned, no living thing wishes to die and in their desperate attempts they will cling to that which could save them. Yes, it was just that and it was pathetic. There was no changing his course, his mind kept on showing him the painful image of reality but his heart would not listen. He thought his soul had suffered enough from all that had happened but either way, whatever path he went to, it would just be met with pain. He quickly figured that if he remained with her here, prolonging his existence, he would only grow attached too much and once it came that her powers would have no affect it would bring the most pain, yet if he chose to leave now and keep away, his heart would truly be broken, filling his head with regret. How complicating this was; he let out sigh and was about to head for the door when…

"Muramasa-san!"

He swiftly turned to see that Orihime was standing right behind him with a bewildered expression. Just as one of them were about to speak Muramasa fell into a fit of coughing. Just as Orihime was about to help him he raised a hand to stop and quietly said he was fine. He was not going to let his resolve go, he did not need anymore delusions to blind him. He stood straight and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are you sure you're ok, Muramasa-san?"

"Yes." He tried to end the conversation before it progressed but another cough stopped him and it wouldn't let up. Orihime knew if anyone were to pass by and see her so worried at nothing in front of her, they would think she'd gone insane but she couldn't just pretend there was no one there; she had a habit of not being able to turn a blind eye from someone in pain even though sometimes it would lead her to trouble.

Without a second thought she grabbed Muramasa's hand and dashed out the library in a hurry. The sudden action left Muramasa momentarily confused and with the harsh coughing he wasn't able to see clearly for lack of air. There were some swift turns and bumping into walls but it served to keep him from focusing on the pain, so it wasn't terribly bad. He soon realized they were going up a few stairs and he may have tripped from the first step but he was quick to gain his footing.

"Where are we going?" He asked now seeming a bit impatient and confused.

"To the roof, no one goes up there because they think it's haunted but its just hollows." She replied without looking back. They soon slowed to a stop, Orihime let go of his hand and turned to face him.

"Why have you brought me here?" He asked a bit irritated.

The girl in front of him did not answer; instead she brought out her fairies and allowed them to heal him of his pain. He only stared at her with a sharp gaze contemplating his next move. Should he move away and leave, should he speak to her? His mind only came up with a blank but he couldn't deny the warmth that he received, even as it was misunderstood. This was nothing but a means to ease him, like pain medication with side affects. Of course he was aware of this but because of her kindness to him, because she responded to him in his foolish urge to reach someone that could fill that hole left fresh and raw in his soul, he had already tried to connect with her.

He smiled then, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips as he laughed at his own foolishness. He's been isolated so long he's forgotten what it felt like to have a bond with anyone. What a fool he was and what a fool his master was; he allowed others to get into his mind and was driven by rage and humiliation and now he had not found the sense that his master was gone, the person he thought he knew was no more. What was he to do? The smile faded, replaced with another frown; he glanced at her and soon felt the warmth of the shield fade.

"I had a feeling you weren't feeling well." She whispered smiling up at him. He couldn't look away, he didn't understand.

Why couldn't she see what it was that was really troubling him? He remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

The bell rang.

Orihime flinched at the sound and for a moment she didn't know if she should go back to class or stay with him. Did he even know the way back home? Was he lost, is that why he came here? So many questions filled her and most of them morphed into things that were far off from the possibilities.

"It's time for me to go back to class. Will you wait for me here, or will you go back home?" She asked. Truthfully he didn't care but since it felt nice up here on the roof he decided he would wait. Uncertain at first Orihime looked at him with a small frown but when the second bell rang she jumped and quickly ran back to her class leaving Muramasa alone again to think with the company of the calm wind.

He silently placed his hands in his pockets and allowed the wind to play with the strands of his hair. Often he would wonder what had gone wrong. He wondered and thought of the past; trying to recall the events and se if there was a gap he had missed. Something crucial that would have saved him all this trouble but he found none. Nothing gave him a hint, his memory soon became fuzzy and he let it be. It wouldn't help him to dwell on the past and find a mistake that could not be corrected.

Right now all he had was her and that was it.

Soon the last bell rang and after saying a quick goodbye to her friends went back to the roof to find that Muramasa remained where she had left him.

"You didn't have to stay up here." He quickly followed her down the roof to walk through the halls.

"Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki-chan both spoke to me about you coming and truthfully I was worried that you had gotten into some trouble when I saw you at the library." She smiled as she continued walking.

"I was merely going for a walk; my body is simply weak from absorbing hollows." He replied bluntly but it didn't seem to bother her, if it did then she hid it well.

"You shouldn't try to hide, if you don't say anything than how is anyone supposed to help?"

"There is no one that can help." He stopped, making her stop as well.

Muramasa had grown angry now, why did this subject always come up? He didn't want to deal with it anymore. There was no one that can help him and there were no alternatives to his path. Nothing could erase what had been done and no one can bring back the lost that's just how things were. He was tired of the pain that would come back, tired of the reminder that he was a broken sword, not in the physical sense but there was no denying reality. His grudge would grow from the reminders and he did not want that, it would only serve to morph him into an arrancar again and risk hurting anyone that was not involved in any way; they would only get hurt.

"Why did head Captain Yamamoto allow me to live? Surely my actions are enough to call for execution." He wasn't being suicidal it was a simple question, one that confused him either path he was give it would only lead to the same destination just a few alternations with the length of the unseen road.

"I'm not sure, I can't really speak for anyone but I would consider it luck."

"Luck, you say?" No, it was no such thing, it was pity. He shook his head and glared at her.

"Why have you decided to help me? I've hurt your friends and tried to use their own zanpakutou to kill them." He stated.

Orihime continued walking and curious for his answer, Muramasa followed. She remained silent to avoid stares from some students that had stayed for club activities. It wasn't until they came a ways from the school that she resumed their discussion.

"I know that you can't reverse some things, but there's no reason not to forgive those you hurt. Kouga-san didn't do that." She glanced at him but his face was unreadable so she continued.

"I'm not completely sure what has happened in the past but it must've been something so unpleasant to have your friend abandon you and I can't say I understand because that would be lying." She wasn't sure if this was helpful but she was only speaking the truth and he seemed to felt that she was trying to understand him which brought some ease to his aching soul.

"I see." He murmured lightly staring straight ahead. He only became that much more attracted to her, whether by emotions or simple curiosity, it didn't really matter anymore. Maybe she could ease his anger and sorrow but he still had doubts.

"You shouldn't really place your trust to someone that is no more than an acquaintance, Inoue." She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Acquaintance? I honestly didn't really see it that way Muramasa-san. It may be a bit silly but I was becoming to feel like we were becoming more like friends." She let out a nervous laugh. "Unless you're uncomfortable with that reasoning…"

"No, it's not that. It was just an assumption."

She smiled feeling happy that she had gained a new friend. She never really thought of him as a stranger ever since he reached for her. She could relate to his loneliness and having something in common helped to ease each other's pain therefore gaining their trust. There was sadness everywhere no matter where you look or where you go there is always something unpleasant in life.

She can't erase the troubles he's gone through but she could help him in experiencing something better, maybe that will make him genuinely happy and maybe for once have a smile instead of that frown.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** I think I'll stop it there for now since it's a little late and I've gotta have something, ne? This chapter was kinda fun to write although it's a bit short.**


	3. Nothing but a Dream

**Chapter III: Nothing but a Dream**

_The night sky was beautiful as millions of stars accompanied with the ever present moon illuminated the ground, lifting some of the darkness and creating shadows that didn't seem so threatening. So peaceful was the image that even the breeze was not so cold and not too humid but at a pleasant temperature. So calming was the night that guards stationed around were a bit relaxed with their guard slightly lowered to enjoy the outside for but a moment and then return to their posts with heightened senses. _

_It was then that Muramasa realized just where he was, he recognized a few of the faces of the guards and he recognized some of the buildings around him. A sudden wave of nostalgia hit him; looking around once more he could now see that he was in the sixth division where there grew cherry trees and other beautiful plants. Hidden underneath the protection of the shadows provided by the buildings around him, he moved and continued to take in his surroundings and it was not until he heard the subtle shifting of clothing and the quiet whispers of a conversation that just beyond the corner of one building in front of him would be a man and a women. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and so with silent footsteps he glanced to see who it was._

_The sight of the two individuals shocked him to say the least. So shocked and confused was he that he stumbled back, removing his hands from the comfort of his pockets to the exposure of the wind. Hey felt clammy and humid but he could care less at the moment, too absorbed in the sight before him to even realize that he was no longer under the protection of the shadows. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding he gathered his bearings and straightened himself, recovering from the shock at seeing his master conversing with his wife in the night. He watched with eyes analyzing every detail, every word that came from their mouth, every subtle movement made was analyzed thoroughly that if he paid closer attention he would be able to identify what they were talking about._

_He closed his eyes as he felt his chest swell with some unknown emotion that he had to inhale the fresh air to calm himself. Soon that ghost of a smile that was trying to form on his face died away to a frown and his expression turned to that of indifference as he soon came to realize that what was occurring was nothing more than a memory that was no longer in the present. That swelling in his chest now clenched into something painful as he observed from the sidelines; glancing at his master he could see from the robes that his blade was there, he didn't have to look, he remembered. He remembered that night where Kouga and his wife had been discussing about upcoming missions and the like, while he listened from inside his blade._

_These memories were pleasant enough to ponder over and guess what would've happened if another different path was chosen; would it have been for the better or would it be just as bad as what had occurred? No one would know. He listened to the sounds of their voices from what remained of his memory as he closed his eyes in contentment to enjoy that fleeting memory for what it was worth, but everything that has a beginning must always come to an end. Facing the glow of the moon he allowed the darkness of the creeping shadows to engulf his mind…_

Slowly, Muramasa felt his conscious return; he felt the silent shifting of his clothing as he tried to raise himself to a sitting position. He opened his eyes and listened for any sound at all; it was then that he realized that he had just fallen asleep. Placing a hand against his forehead he quickly tried to remember when exactly he had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, in his attempt he failed to notice the light pattering of footsteps approaching and was startled when he felt someone poke him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ah, I'm sorry for bothering you, but it looked like you were in pain. Are you alright?" Orihime asked as she observed him closely to see if there were any signs of injury; it reminded him of a doctor but it seemed it was just her nature to care for the well-being of others. Muramasa ignored for a moment before deciding it was best to ask her.

"When did I fall asleep?" He asked with a serious tone that it slightly worried her.

"Right after we came home from school. You said you were tired and just went to take a nap on the couch."

He didn't even recall he said anything regarding fatigue, he remembered speaking with her earlier, even when they were on the roof but he couldn't remember what had happened right after. He removed his hand from his forehead and quietly stared at the floor trying to see if he was losing his mind or not.

"Well, you didn't look well when we had left and that was after I had healed you at the roof. Do you feel any pain right now?" He only closed his eyes and shook his head; he felt fine right now but he was beginning to feel like he was nothing more than a nuisance to her, like it was an obligation for her to take care of him, after all Soul Society didn't want him around for all the trouble he caused and judging from the fact that Lieutenant Rangiku and her Captain of the tenth division Toshiro, weren't back then there still must be rouge zanpakutou running around with no master to reign them in.

But then again Orihime did say she regarded him as a friend. He would've thought more on the subject had it not been for a hand waving right in front of his face. He pulled his face away and looked at her to see that she was smiling brightly.

"Since you don't feel bad anymore, how bout you come with me to shop around? I need some stuff for dinner and I bet it would be fun to go with someone!" She suggested happily, looking at him with hopeful eyes. He eyed her warily, unsure whether to take her offer or stay in the comfort of the room in silence.

As he thought of declining he was reminded of the dream he had earlier and was disturbed by it, besides how bad could a shopping trip be? He stood up wordlessly and walked to the door, turning slightly to see if she would follow.

Her face lit up and she soon bolted from the living room to quickly change in suitable clothes, leaving Muramasa to wait near the door, mulling over the dream with distaste. While waiting he heard a faint 'meow' from beyond the door. He stared at it for a moment and thought it as nothing more than a stray cat that was hungry and dismissed only to hear another insistent 'meow' that almost sounded like it was getting annoyed. Thinking his mind was going just a little whacko, Muramasa decided to ignore it by turning away from the door and stare at the hallway waiting for the girl to come back.

"Well, how rude, where are your manners?" A deep voice called from behind the door, instantly catching Muramasa's attention despite his shocked expression.

"Aren't you going to open the door? I assure you, I'm no stranger boy." The voice said once more and he couldn't help but shudder at it. For some reason the voice was quite unsettling, but nonetheless he opened the door and looked to see that it was no person, shinigami or human, but a simple black feline sitting patiently on the floor, looking up at him with gold eyes that seemed to be smiling at him. The feline walked right in and looked around to see that the girl was nowhere in sight.

"If you are here for the girl she is currently changing in her room." He stated grabbing the cat's attention as it casually waved its fine tail to and fro in ease.

"I see. Well then it's not really concerning Inoue-san all that much as it concerns you, zanpakutou." The cat turned now, to sit comfortably in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh it's nothing all that troublesome. As soon as Inoue-san comes we'll be on our way." The way the cat spoke definitely seemed deceiving, as he looked at it with a glare while the cat merely purred in amusement.

Soon enough, Orihime came out with a new set of clean clothes suitable for going out on errands but also comfortable to wear. As soon as she came to the living room she quickly noticed the cat sitting on her floor and immediately she smiled and came to the cat to wrap her arms around it in a hug.

"Yoruichi-san! It's so good to see you after some time!" She squealed as the one known as Yoruichi merely continued to purr and accept the girl's hug with no qualms. The sight was enough to leave Muramasa confused, but he uttered not a word as he silently watched the two talk among themselves.

"Actually Inoue-san, I'm here to bring your friend to Urahara's. He has something he would like to give him." They looked to glance at the mentioned zanpakutou who still remained silent even as their gaze left him feeling a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Is it something bad?" She asked; her eyebrow's creasing into a worried expression.

"Oh no, it's actually for his own benefit." Immediately Orihime's face lit up again as she walked out the door with Yoruichi still in her arms which didn't really bother all that much, it was actually quite fun to be carried around.

"Come on Muramasa-san!" She called out enthusiastically, making him look at her with a bit of confusion. She wasn't disturbed that a cat had spoken? Well he supposed that it was something not so startling but something was off about that cat and at the same time he wanted to find out only to simultaneously feel that it would be best that what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Shrugging off the feeling he quickly went to follow the girl to Urahara's.

The walk wasn't too far as they soon came to what looked like a candy store but there was a sign that clearly said it was closed, however, that didn't seem to stop the girl as the cat jumped from her arms to slip through an open window.

Not long after it had done so, the door opened to reveal a beautifully women, and it would've not been so bad if not for the fact that the woman was nude and didn't seem to care at al if anyone saw her bare unfortunately, due to his dignified nature and manners Muramasa was left to feel extremely uncomfortable and was beginning to will himself to turn back into a blade if it'll get him away from such a sight that was not meant to be casually shown before marriage. He hid his discomfort with a glaring expression that seemed to seethe.

"Oi, Yoruichi! You should know it's rude to expose yourself to customers!" Another voice called from inside.

Said girl merely rolled her eyes as she casually turned her back to enter another room to change into appropriate clothing, allowing Orihime and Muramasa to enter.

Orihime seemed to know where she was headed seeing as this was not the first visit to this small shop and Muramasa silently followed pushing away what had just happened not five seconds ago. They entered a room that had a small table where on the other side of it was a man that was fanning himself with a fan contently, bidding them to come forward with a smile that was friendly but with the hat hiding his eyes, Muramasa merely frowned. He felt like something bad was about to happen and that it would be caused by this very man.

"Why the sour face, Muramasa-san? Surely Yoruichi wasn't that bad looking?" He teased lightly only to receive a hit to the face by a giant box thrown by a certain woman that had just passed by.

"Okay, all kidding aside I had called you here to offer you something that may be useful to have.' He groaned as his nose started to bleed but quickly stuffed it with some tissues to rid the nuisance.

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am." He said quickly, not really wanting to take anything from this strange man.

"Oh come now! It's not that bad, besides it'll be useful and it won't seem like Inoue's going insane when she talks to you in public!" He added happily earning a glare from the zanpakutou that was starting to get annoyed.

"It's just an offer to make things easier to adapt. You don't want Inoue to feel like an idiot do you?" He clearly did not mean to sound mean and Orihime understood that he was only trying to make Muramasa agree and really he couldn't help but want to see what he would look like in casual clothing and decided to play along, unfortunately Muramasa was in quite a predicament; he didn't want to make the girl feel negative in any way but this shop keeper was definitely getting on his nerves and no matter how fast his cunning mind worked it couldn't come up with a solution that would fix it and with a scowl had begrudgingly agreed to Urahara's offer.

"Fine, what is it?" He asked through clenched teeth; oh how badly he wanted to hurt the shop keeper, hoping there were bigger boxes to throw at him. Too bad his thoughts were interrupted when he had suddenly pulled out something that literally made him look at him with a grimace.

"It's a gigai!" He exclaimed happily with an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

"A gigai?" He questioned warily as he stared at what was supposed to be an exact replica of himself.

"Yup, with this humans will be able to see you so that you won't be invisible to their eyes and such."

He looked over it with slight interest, it didn't exactly have what he was wearing, the closest it was to his clothing was the fur collar that was around the neck and extended to a hoodie in the back. Instead of white it was a black cloak with matching pants and shoes. Pretty normal to modern standards but it wasn't all that comfortable looking but it didn't look like he had much of a choice in the situation and had quickly went into it just to get it over and done with.

As soon as he was done and inside the gigai, he took one look at himself in the mirror; nothing seemed to be different except that his nails weren't as long as before, maybe a little longer than an average male, but it was hardly noticeable unless someone got scratched then maybe they'd notice. The coloring around his eyes remained, making Urahara look a little curious as to why it didn't blend in to the skin.

"Maybe it's just a unique trait of his that it won't go away! Unless if you add make-up than maybe…" He chose to ignore his comments; he was what he was but he couldn't help but feel a little happy that Orihime had found that his features were what made him…him.

"I will say that it's just a bit uncomfortable.' He frowned as he moved his limbs to try and ease the discomfort of being in a shell.

"Oh, you'll get used to it after a while.' Urahara chuckled as he flipped out the fan again to wave it back and forth in front of him.

"Oh, so how much do I owe you Urahara-san?' Orihime asked as she tried to get her wallet out from her bag only to feel a hand touch hers.

"No charge, Inoue-san!' he said happily making her feel uncomfortable.

"It's no trouble you know…" She mumbled seeing if she would be able to change his mind but to no avail, he insisted that it was free since it wasn't really that big of a deal.

It was then that she remembered that she needed to go shopping and without any delay she bid them a quick farewell and another word of thanks before she dragged Muramasa out to accompany her to the grocery store.

The day had turned to night but it was still quite early, as the two continued their walk to their destination Muramasa had busied himself into gazing at the stars that were gradually appearing in the sky being reminded of that dream and going over it in his head. So caught up in it he failed to notice others that were walking toward them and had bumped into them rather hard.

He was still stronger than that of a normal human so the impact didn't really bother him that much, only leaving a mild ach in his chest that would most likely cause a fit of coughing should it choose to trigger. The other who had fallen to the ground did not take it as easy as he did and had growled in annoyance which had caused the two that were with him to be bothered as well.

"Watch where ya goin, punk!" One shouted angrily. Orihime quickly turned to see that calm atmosphere had quickly turned tense, she hastily came to his side ready to defend if necessary but he only pushed her behind him as he stared at the three men in front of him, choosing to remain quiet and wait for them to either respond foolishly or to just leave them be. He didn't really want to speak with such people seeing as it would just be a waste of much needed breath and had made a move to try and go around them.

Sadly, fools like them don't let anything go past them, a kid could bump into them and they'd most likely start something over nothing.

"We're talking to you, fool. Apologize or else!" They threatened as they slowly took a step forward.

"I don't find it necessary to apologize over something so insignificant." He stated firmly as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah…?" One of them quickly reached behind their back pocket to pull out a combat survival knife that gleamed from the lights around them. What a weak weapon compared to him when a zanpakutou.

"Please we didn't mean to cause any trouble." Orihime said trying to calm the others so as to avoid a fight. They looked at her with disturbing interest that was obviously not directed to her words or intentions. There was a group of people that was beginning to grow around, some were interested in a possible fight while others were worried considering that the other man was holding a weapon and Orihime knew it wouldn't be long till someone would call the police and get into more trouble.

Muramasa on the other hand was fixing his gaze at the man with the weapon, silently daring him to try something; if he could overcome a vasto lordes than what was a simple human to him?

He suddenly felt a tug on his coat and he moved his eyes to look at the girl who was pleading for him to avoid any trouble and despite the situation he turned his back on the trio to follow her; what a mistake on his part to carelessly turn his back. Such an attack wouldn't have affected him in any way in his original form, but he was in a gigai and this meant it was the same as human skin.

There was a shout and a few startled screams as the one that wouldn't let something so meaningless go sunk the blade deep into Muramasa's side. He managed to land a punch to the guy's face in order for him to release his hold on the small blade but in the process he had fallen as well falling onto his side; even though it wasn't the one punctured it caused movement that had made it go in just a little deeper.

Orihime had instantly appeared beside him obviously distressed to see that he had gotten injured.

So hectic it was that all the sounds had mixed with each other and it was giving Muramasa a headache. He had yet to feel anything, but he really didn't want to attract any more attention than he had. In that moment where everyone was focused on getting the three away from the both of them he had grabbed Orihime's hand and swiftly made a break for it ignoring her cries to stop.

He found it highly odd that simply bumping into another being would cause such an uproar, but then again this world was so different than his; he merely had to accept it.

He didn't know how long he had ran but now he could feel the pain coming from his side and the harsh wind scratching at his throat from the amount of air he inhaled, he began to feel dizzy as well; he didn't even realize he had come to a stop till he felt his face collide with the floor.

"Muramasa-san!" Orihime called as she fell to her knees to examine his condition quickly but thoroughly. There was so much blood that she was certain that if she pulled out the blade it would literally pour since it was in quite deep, but it had to be done in order to heal it completely.

With trembling hands she carefully removed the blade from his body and tossed it to the side so that she could see just how bad the wound was. "Please stay still." She murmured as he watched her with hazy eyes. Just great, he was about to lose conscious but he really didn't want to even as he could feel the coughing creeping up in the back of his throat. Two times she had to heal him that day and he didn't want to burden her further of having to carry him back home, fighting the biting urge, he took in careful breaths as he tried to calm himself choosing to stare at the stars again allowing that dream to be recalled into his mind. He didn't know why he thought of the dream now, at the moment it had no real purpose to just pop in his head and at such a situation, but he knew that it was pleasant and at the same time so painful, as it nothing but a dream that would soon be erased once awaken. He glanced at the girl as a weak cough escaped him.

Slowly he felt that his strength was returning but only a little, regardless he allowed his mind to wander a bit longer. Dreams were pleasant to have, an illusion that brings just a small bit of comfort from the burdens of reality and he didn't know why he was acting the way he was now, even as Orihime told him to remain still, his body just seemed to act on its own as he came to a sitting position in front of her. He may as well be drunk from the way he was acting; maybe his mind was finally slipping away from him.

It didn't matter, this in itself was a dream as well and the way he would wake was when he would fall asleep, this he knew without a doubt. He felt his body suddenly feel heavy and a sigh softly came out as he inched closer to the source of the warmth making Orihime call out to him in worry but he wasn't really paying attention as he came closer to her.

_If this is bound to be a dream in reality, then why not enjoy it while it lasts?_

Orihime suddenly lost her focus, her eyes widened, and her body went stiff as she felt the soft pressure of lips against her own. She was so paralyzed by the sudden contact that her focus on her healing broke and the light went away. A blush made its way across her cheeks and she felt incredibly warm, her mind went slightly haywire as she tried to grasp the situation but she was too distracted with that kiss that she failed to hear what he spoke in between and then it was over. The warmth suddenly left with only a bush left in its tracks.

Muramasa fell against her shoulder feeling warm and sleepy all at once that he just couldn't keep the heavy eyelids from falling shut and allow his breathing to slow into that of slumber.

Orihime felt that his weight was completely on her and it was then that she knew he had fallen back asleep. Her eyes softened as she stared at him with confusion and feeling flustered and feeling alert.

'So much for a shopping trip…' She thought as she used her Shun Shun Rikka to carry him back home to rest. All the while she tried to piece together what had just happened, her face was still warm from her embarrassment from that sudden kiss, perhaps he just lost too much blood and became a little out of it. She figured that would be best as an explanation and decided not to dwell on it further. She would ask him as soon as he woke but that sure won't be till the next day and she still had school so she had to wait quite a while in order to get a solid answer. Until then, however, she knew her mind wouldn't let it be and her friends would be sure to notice.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Yeah it's long, sorry if it was boring and maybe off topic a little bit but… Yeah I got nothing.**


	4. Fear

**A/N:**** Thank you to those that have left a review and have liked the story so far! Its really encouraging and motivating; really the reason why this one gets updated so fast is basically because I'm a little stuck on the other story but I should have that one done soon; I really don't like to leave something unfinished, so whatever I make won't be abandoned and plus I really like this story :3**

**Chapter IV: Fear**

Orihime made sure to lay him on her bed since the couch wasn't as comfortable and would probably make him uncomfortable. She also looked over his form making sure there wasn't any other wounds or anything that she may have missed even though her powers never failed her, she couldn't help but feel that there may still be something wrong. Satisfied that she found nothing she thought about going on her own to get the groceries that she would need for dinner, however, food wasn't really on her mind as she glanced at Muramasa's sleeping form. Her face grew hot again after recalling that simple kiss; it was something so meaningless yet it seemed that she cherished it. What girl wouldn't dream of having her love kiss her in such an innocent way?

The problem was that Ichigo was supposed to be her love; so many times she admired him from afar and hid her feelings for him. There were signs that obviously hinted at her little crush, but it seems that he never noticed. It was understandable in a way; sometimes when you've befriended someone you treat them as a sibling, that's just how close your bond with that person is and Ichigo has certainly made several bonds like that which would explain why he may just see her as nothing more than a close friend, but in all honesty no one really knows.

This, she knew. For all she knew, disorientation could have caused Muramasa to act that way; he did lose quite a bit of blood when he got stabbed. The blush that had appeared on her face had yet to fade, but Orihime refused to see his actions as anything other than an accident; something that was not meant to occur. Feeling that the warmth of the blush was cooling she was about to leave the dark room to try and focus on her previous objective.

"The flower garden…"

Orihime let out a squeak of surprise at the low voice that spoke in the darkness, feeling her heart skip a beat in fright she swiftly turned to see that Muramasa had awoken and was staring intently at the ceiling; he didn't seem to be fully awake but he was slowly getting there. He closed his eyes slowly and didn't open them again, but she could feel that he was still conscious. She went to his side and touched his head. It was far too warm and it worried her. Had the incident been that bad? Well for a human it would be, but Muramasa was no human, he was a zanpakutou and yet it puzzled her how he could look so ill; his skin had even paled a little. Asking if he was ok was rather stupid at this point; her brows creased as she began to feel more concerned than usual for his well being.

"This is normal; enough of your worrying, Inoue." He murmured lightly but that didn't make her feel any better at all.

"What do you mean this is normal?" She asked a bit taken back that looking so ill was normal for anyone. "Muramasa-san you don't look normal at all; you're sick!" He merely sighed as the girl began to slightly panic; it had surely not been that long and yet it seems that she has forgotten the whole reason, the whole point as to why he was here in the first place.

"I have been ill for a very long time, Inoue." He whispered.

"But now it seems to have gotten just a little worse but I assume that it is because of this gigai; it has lowered my endurance quite a bit." He made a mental note never to take _anything_ from that foolish shop keeper ever again. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up to face her.

"I'm certain you know what I am, what I did and why." She nodded and he continued. "So you must always keep in mind: a zanpakutou cannot be without its shinigami." Orihime began to feel uncomfortable although she didn't know why, she's known of this fact but right now she didn't want to hear it again; she silently hoped he wouldn't go further, however, if he did then she wouldn't stop him.

"You are no fool but you must know that your powers cannot save everyone. Kouga couldn't be saved and I can't either. It wasn't immediate, but without Kouga I began to feel weak and it wouldn't be long before my entire being would disappear into nothing." He cleared his throat to rid that annoying cough creeping back.

"It came to the point that if I did nothing, I would truly be gone so I went to the hollows and used them to sustain my own existence." He looked at her, the information didn't seem to surprise her at all but it was clear that she didn't quite get what made him so ill. "Hollows consume each other to try and fill that emptiness left with that hole in their chest and in the process they would gain strength and become superior to others but even after so many obstacles, no matter what they've gone through, no matter what they've accomplished they have yet to ease that pain of being hollow; it is the same with me." He lowered his gaze and his features relaxed from being tense.

Orihime gasped as she saw a lone bloody tear make its way down his red eye, he closed them and wiped it away.

"I've endured the suffocating pain of the hollows inside me; all the clawing and the burning urge to just let go for so long but I was so sure that if I succeeded in freeing Kouga from his imprisonment I would be able to go back as a normal zanpakutou and continue to be his partner." His brows furrowed into an expression of anger, he clenched his fists and took a slow but calming breath.

"What a fool I was and even now I continue to be nothing but a fool." He looked at her with blood red eyes, they reflected his anger and his sorrow; every emotion he had under tight lock was laid bare before her just so that she could understand him. It would only be her that was allowed this opportunity to see him as he was.

"Why are you telling me this, Muramasa-san?" She wasn't annoyed, scared or angry; she just wanted to know what had brought this subject up in the first place. It was obviously important but she missed the catalyst that had brought this to be. His eyes softened as he allowed the walls of his broken heart to close around it.

"I tell you this because you deserve to know, you're the only one that would understand. No one else will and hopefully they never will; being alone is utter chaos." He suddenly looked as though he got poisoned, his eyes widened as he felt realization dawn on him and almost immediately he snapped his attention at her.

"I am terribly sorry!" He lowered his head in a bow, momentarily startling Orihime. His raised tone had broken the tense silence leaving Orihime to stare at him with wide confused eyes; things were just going too fast for her mind to take in.

"Um, Muramasa-san…?"

He didn't raise his head, refusing to meet her gaze until she finally got what he was referring to. She lightly touched her lips and looked at him with wonder.

He righted himself and cleared his throat. There was a scowl on his face as he looked at her with angry eyes but his voice was even and soft.

"Just forget what had happened, it didn't mean anything."

Orihime remained quiet, slowly taking in his words. They stung at her heart a bit she assumed that if told to any girl it would hurt. Aside from that she should feel angry that he had done so in the beginning, but she couldn't find it in her to be in such a mood instead she went to him and placed her hand once more on his fore head making him look at her warily.

"Your fever went down, that's good!" Her smile never lost that shine, it was as if she was genuinely happy for him and it did nothing but make his chest hurt all the more. He didn't reply and simply allowed her to do as she pleased, doing all these things that a doctor or just anyone would do when caring for a friend.

Though the awkward tension that had build up before, gradually disappeared into that of comfort. Although Muramasa had offered to accompany Orihime back to the store when he was up and about she simply declined and just sat on the bed deep in thought; it slightly unnerved him that she wasn't as active as before and it was unhealthy to skip a meal and not do anything. He exhaled a breath when he set himself on making sure she got something, it doesn't feel right when you make another lose interest in something that, not too long ago, were so happy to get even if it was something small, but instead of him asking her, she asked him a question.

"Can I ask you a question, Muramasa-san?"

"Go ahead." He turned away, staring at the pictures that were framed near her night stand.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer this but I was wondering: what did you mean by the flower garden?" She waited patiently to see if he would answer or not, anything to see if he would show something. A full minute passed as he pondered her question in his head not letting one single word get past him; he knew what she was asking about but he would rather not speak of what he had recalled in his sleep. Those stupid dreams were really bugging him now if it made him speak when he was not aware of it. Several moments passed and Orihime thought that he wasn't going to answer and was about to let it go until a small movement stopped her; he moved to sit beside her his eyes were closed and he had a tight frown on his face; whatever it was seemed to really bug him to make him this irked.

"The flower garden was where…Kouga had proposed to his wife." He mumbled it, as though if he weren't careful than other unwanted ears may hear. To Orihime it didn't seem like something so bad in fact she let out a little squeal acting like a child witnessing the part of a movie where the prince kissed the princess.

"Was there anything in particular about the garden? Was it beautiful?" The questions she asked were certainly not what he expected and really there wasn't anything really special about it; just a normal royal garden like any other wealthy family would have. Though it was where his master had a special moment it was not what he saw in his head; he knew full well what he did and it seemed to follow him inside his head. He huffed in frustration as he tried to find some excuse that would not give away what he saw.

"It was nothing of any importance, just the same as it's always been." He concluded in which Orihime seemed to buy and had settled with a small smile. He wouldn't tell her that inside that garden was a rare flower that had not been there before and was most likely misplaced, but that flower had allowed him to feel at ease, momentarily taking away all his troubles and he was reminded of what it felt like to belong. He would not tell her that instead of he or any other being helping the plant grow and thrive, it had healed him of the constant pains and the gnawing hunger of insanity. No he would not tell her who that flower was, he would not allow anything, no matter how small, to make this flower wilt. He wanted it to stay as it was and allow him to admire its alluring beauty of the brightly colored petals. It was never a single color and it wasn't terribly bright either; it would take its time and not rush into things so recklessly like others tend to do.

But something odd happened in his dream where he merely stood at a distance to watch it, he never took a step closer or a step back but it was unavoidable when that flower was near murderous flames; he took the burns all for that simple flower but in the process, he had came upon too close that the flower was scorched along with him. It was nothing but a burnt petal and it would be fine; nothing would change. Nothing to the flower anyway as for him he, would be sent to nothing but ashes. It was painful but he did not seem to mind as long as the flower was able to keep its beauty and be well but the flower could not help but feel sad for him and would only turn into dark but soft shades of blue.

The color of sadness.

That was when he was barely getting out of sleep and had taken notice of her presence. Though the dream was different it had the same meaning; these embers cackling in his soul would soon burst into flames and there would be nothing to stop it and it would be his fault for he knew that they had some connection, some sort of bond that it would be painful to part from such warm company. He tried to avoid it, he tried to change the course of his path but everything was already set in place, nothing could be taken back.

It was soon late, and the stores were mostly closed by now, it seemed to be alright with Orihime but it just didn't sit well with him that she didn't get to go shopping as she had hoped.

"It's okay, I'm actually happier that you're fine now." Even after what he had told her, after what he knew and saw, she still kept looking at the positive side of things rather than the negative. He couldn't help but allow himself to smile; it was small and barely noticeable but when Orihime saw it she laughed.

"You finally smiled!"

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Yup, another short one. I should really stop typing so late; it screws with my head sometimes. Really not sure what to say about this but if it confused you then I must've messed up somewhere, I assure you though that the next chapter won't be so short and awkward at least I hope not. We'll just have to see, I hope this was ok for now though. **


	5. Gift

**Chapter V: Gift**

Another school day meant another lonesome day for Muramasa, which seemed like nothing since it was nothing new, but this time he had come to anticipate Orihime's return. His wound had long since healed and he found that going for daily walks served to ease his restless mind. The gigai given to him by Urahara allowed others who knew nothing of shinigamis and zanpakutous as well as the ever present hollows, to see him. This mattered little to him, as long as they did not disturb his temporary peace and not get tangled in another squabble such as the events before then there would be no trouble.

Unfortunately these walks that cleared his mind and allowed him to forget his worries had failed this time, instead they were in a silent rampage. He roamed the busy streets along with other pedestrians as they went about their day, with a hard and rather intimidating presence, making those that would occasionally glance at him wary and uncomfortable. Sometimes he would stare for an excessive amount of time, lost in his thoughts, making those in line of sight think they were the problem and scramble to stay clear out of his way. He sighed; one thought after another would just pile up and make new unwanted problems. He silently wondered what had caused him to deal with so much trouble.

Much has occurred, though the time may have been short, practically next to nothing, he has indeed changed since he was completely free from the duties as a zanpakutou. No longer was he sitting and listening to nothing in his inner world where he rightfully belonged, there was no expectations for him to meet, no voice that would summon his power instead he was walking down random paths and anticipating the exact time where he would go and meet with the one who asked nothing of him, held no invisible standards for him to work on or with alongside her, there was just nothing but the longing of filling the void within known as loneliness. Thus the problem, one that was never to rise in his life, sprouted and has become nothing but a burden to his conscious.

Muramasa was no fool; countless times he has seen the affectionate exchanges between two individuals whether it was from his own master or from others around Soul Society. It was nothing but a part of life, this was a fact and that was all but it was one that was not to occur with him. He who was nothing but a weapon, used only to fight against the enemies and so forth. That was all and that was how it should have been had it not been for his unique power to manifest his being into a physical body. The other zanpakutou that was influenced by it saw it as freedom from the confines of their swords, a chance to be their own person while such a thought did not bother him he never thought his own power would work against him in more than just one way. He found he couldn't help but curse at his master, but he couldn't play the blame game for much longer after all he was not under the command of any shinigami, therefore he would suffer his own consequence.

He stopped near a park bench and sat down to mull over his personal problem. Several times he's tried to find some other reason as to why he would feel this way; it could've just been something brotherly or perhaps that of friends and he wouldn't have to face these complicating issues of doubt clouding over his conscience. All would have been well if that thin line was not passed but there was no undoing what has been done and now those small feelings had turned into that of what one would call a crush.

Yes, he's heard of that term and now was subjected to it, much to his displeasure.

All because of that simple action that he was half aware of and now he was at a loss as to how to act towards the girl. Once again he let out a soft sigh and made his way to continue his restless walk and try to figure out how to handle these emotions that continued to swirl within him.

-X-X-X-

"Inoue, are you sure this is what you want to give him?" Uryuu asked with a rather unsure look on his face.

"Of course, Muramasa-san has been all gloomy ever since he came back with us here and I'm positive this will make things better with him! My brother would make things like this for me whenever I was sick or not in a good mood and it worked all the time!" She exclaimed happily all the while insistently pushing the piece of sketch paper at Uryuu's face. He continued to look at the drawing with a questioning look.

"Are you sure this isn't something you want?" He asked once more, still reluctant to believe that someone like Muramasa would actually like something so…child-like.

"Please, Ishida-kun! I'll even pay for any materials that you would need!" She begged.

"That won't be necessary, I do have the materials needed to make something like this and it won't be a challenge at all, but I do like to see my work not ripped to shreds." He muttered bitterly.

"Muramasa-san wouldn't do something like that! I'm sure he'll like it! I tried making one of my own that way it would be special but I'm not really good with making things like this and since you're so good at it, I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Well, I have no problem with it but if you're really set on this I suppose I'm not in any position to object. I'll do it as a favor for a friend." With that he studied the drawing with slight interest. Orihime squealed with delight at having successfully convinced her friend to help her.

"I'll have it done in class, so you can pick it up at the end of school."

"Thank you, Ishida-kun!" She smiled brightly and after talking a little more the bell rang signaling the time to return to their classes.

-X-X-X-

The wind blew slightly as Muramasa made his way to the high school trying his best to ignore the faint feeling of anticipation. Although despite the overly positive emotion he couldn't help but feel like a stranger whenever confronting one of Kurosaki's friends aside from Orihime of course.

Just as he came upon the building the final bell rang. Leaning against a nearby wall he waited and listened through all the chatter for Orihime. Some girls would glance his way and either giggle with their small group of friends or quickly scurry behind them at being caught looking at him. None of this seemed to bother him but he couldn't stop that scoff from escaping his lips, fortunately it was too silent to catch anyone's attention.

"Muramasa-san!" He quickly turned his head to the direction of the sweet voice that managed to make his heart beat just a little faster and his grim expression lighten considerably. Though she was not far away, he felt compelled to join her even though Tatsuki was right beside her. Her friend posed no problems but from time to time she would send him warning glances that would definitely make him uncomfortable when he appeared too close to her dear friend.

"Did you wait long?" She asked with an enthusiastic smile that seemed to know something he was unaware of which confused him.

"No." This just seemed to make her widen that grin all the more. Though slightly puzzled with her behavior he decided to ignore it and turned to say a silent greeting to her friend who returned it although it seemed cautioned.

"I'm sorry Hime-chan I have practice again." She patted her shoulder. "But I'll come by to visit you right after and help you with the homework assignment." She offered another apology before running off in the opposite direction leaving the two to walk home.

As they went their way, Muramasa watched Orihime from the corner of his eye; she looked quite happy and seemed to be refraining from something which only served to make him all the more curious as to what could be the cause of her sudden happiness.

Though the urge was present he decided to wait and question her when it seemed to right, for now he would leave it be.

Suddenly as they continued their walk there was a shift in the air around them making them both pause and as though it were a sound they waited but the air remained unchanged.

"It seems they've returned."

"Oh then we should go say hello to Kuchiki-san! I haven't seen her in a while." Clasping her hands together she quickly changed their path to head for where the young lady would most likely go to first.

Though it was supposed to be nothing Muramasa still felt intrigued by the girl even as she held onto the sleeve of his shirt to lead him to the rowdy home. He knew she was talking but he couldn't really comprehend what she was saying with the distraction of the warmth seeping through his clothing from where her hand was. Apparently she was rambling about some rabbit that she had gotten from her other friend, Ishida.

In no time at all they arrived and right on the dot. There at the front door Rukia stood, right as she was about to ring the doorbell she heard Orihime's call from a distance and turned to smile at her."

"Hime-chan, hello!" As Orihime came close enough she hugged her.

"How was everything?" She asked in delight. Rukia glanced at the male beside her; his expression was bland betraying nothing as he silently stood at a distance from the two.

"Everything went well.' She answered but Orihime and Muramasa didn't miss that small hint of sadness etched lightly within her voice.

"They have returned within their blades." He quietly stated making the two girls look at him. Rukia's expression didn't falter but her apparent sadness was just a little bit more noticeable.

"Yes they have."

"I see." He spoke no more and now instead of watching the two with curiosity he looked at nothing in particular until Karin opened the door to see what the whole commotion was and with just one glance at Rukia, she called out to Ichigo. There were several other sounds that had quickly followed the young man as he fought with his over enthusiastic father, making his siblings complain and thus what would've been a peaceful afternoon turned into chaos. Muramasa silently wondered how Zangetsu could handle all the insanity, given his calm composure. Perhaps this was why his inner world was all buildings with no definition of any direction.

His presence didn't seem to attract a lot of attention. Though they were in Ichigo's room, his younger sister, Yuzu, would come up bringing a small tray of snacks ranging from chips to sweets and so forth which all would occasionally snack on; Orihime had even placed a small plate of flan in front of him, probably knowing he wouldn't enter their little circle of conversation without some motivation. He looked at the sweet with a rather questioning expression; lifting it up and examining it with mild curiosity. He noticed then that it suddenly got quiet; he glanced around to see that all eyes were on him, even that annoying stuffed animal had shut its trap to glare at him.

He raised an eyebrow, silently questioning their sudden silence. Their faces gave nothing away, soon a couple of minutes passed and just as he was about to form words there was a sudden flash of light accompanied with what sounded like a click. He flinched, his eyes wide in confusion and temporary blindness. The look itself was priceless but as soon as he heard laughter he turned to look at the girl who was supposedly the cause of the flash. She held a small device within her hands and while still giggling she moved it to show Rukia who smiled at the picture.

Still rather lost Muramasa looked over at Ichigo with a tight frown.

"Here" He grabbed the camera from the giggling girls and showed what the sudden fuss was about and when he saw the image his confusion turned into a scowl; the picture of him with eyes wide with surprise while holding the plate of flan was just downright insulting. Even Ichigo seemed to hold in some of his own laughter at glancing at it. With the scowl till on his face he placed the sweet down onto the tray; whatever small appetite he had was killed by that small humiliation.

"I'm sorry Muramasa-san!" Orihime said, trying to recover from her small fit of laughter, the same couldn't be said for Rukia who still continued to laugh at him. Though she only meant to just get a picture of him as he was, he practically set himself up for it when he grabbed the plate at such timing.

"It's nothing." He mumbled bitterly, refusing to meet her gaze. Though he was still a little bothered, he felt warm. Nonetheless he left everything alone, not speaking unless spoken to and not touching anything. The conversation went on and when Orihime gave Rukia the rabbit doll she all but squealed and everything else was just consumed in the light atmosphere. 

The pleasant visit soon came to an end when the afternoon began to blend into a starry night.

"Thank you for a great time. I actually over stayed my welcome." Orihime laughed sheepishly, nervously rubbing the back of her hand. "Oh and Muramasa-san is grateful too!" She added making him look at her with a rather perplexed expression.

"It was no trouble, the visit was actually fun." Ichigo smirked as he glanced at Muramasa who looked at him with an annoyed look that did nothing to deter the substitute shinigami.

Once again they made their way back home in silence.

"Are you still mad about the picture?" Orihime asked with a slightly worried look. He couldn't really find it in him to be mad but he was annoyed.

"No."

"You are." She sighed, but that didn't seem to change her small smile. "Here, maybe this could cheer you up." She reached into her bag and pulled out what looked to be a chibi replica of him. He took the little doll and looked at it with an unreadable expression. It was exactly as he was except with button eyes. It had a small frown, and the same fluff of fur that made up his collar of his shirt. The clothing was just as he was before going in the gigai. The design of the doll was just a miniature form of him with a small sword connected to its hand as though about to use it in combat. Though the nails looked more like claws it was made in complete detail to resemble him even having the bangs placed exactly over its face evenly.

He looked at her with yet another questioning gaze and she answered still with a smile on her face.

"I asked Ishida-kun to make it for me. You haven't really looked as though you were enjoying your time here and it was bothering me. Ah, but with Rukia returning it turned out to be even more fun but…" Now her smile turned into a small frown.

"I forgot to ask if _you_ were having a good time." She glanced up at him and patiently waited for his answer.

He looked at the doll, quietly contemplating her question in the form of a statement and after a few seconds allowed a smile to form. He continued to look at his gift with adoration rather than question it even though it looked more suited for a child.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly that it may have been the wind but she managed to hear it. The grin slowly made its way back, her whole being filling with happiness that she had managed to make him smile. He stayed that way with the doll until there was another flash and he flinched.

The smile went away and now Orihime was staring at wide eyes and the ever present frown, she didn't now why it seemed so funny but she found herself laughing at his expression.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked quickly shoving the camera in her bag after quickly looking at the image. Muramasa, however, didn't seem all that bothered enough to lose interest in the little doll for after that small flash he turned to the doll, though his smile was no longer present his eyes still held a certain shine to it.

It no longer felt awkward between the two, but as soon as they came back to the apartment just in time to see Tatsuki walk up to the door, thus the comforting silence turned into another conversation as the two chatted about what had happened making Tatsuki tease him relentlessly.

He allowed the two to enjoy their little chatter while working on their homework in peace by standing near the window all the while occupying his time in reading whatever there was and just listening to their little chatter. Though he had pride and it was indeed damaged a little due to earlier events and should have been even more damaged with walking around with a little doll of himself he found he couldn't find it in him to care, despite it seeming as a little odd.

As he listened and stared intently at his little gift the emotions within him began to well up again, both good and bad. He was fully aware of where he stood in this world and knew what was to come. The good and the bad were all a part of normal lives, but he was not any normal being a fact he couldn't quite come to terms with. Every sound seemed to blend into nothing as he quietly gave in to this feeling of mixed emotions. The anger, the hate, the longing, the sadness, all of the negatives but to him it was worth it to go through them when the outcome would be some kind of happiness, one that was enough to wipe away all the troubles.

"I'll accept you…as my new master, Hime-sama." He whispered quietly knowing that with all the chatter, she wouldn't hear.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Pretty sure I made a few mistakes and out of character things but I felt like writing something fluffy! X3 And I am proud of it! Don't lie you know there are some of you that wouldn't kill for a Muramasa plush toy or something like that! Although heh, it does seem a little conceited for him to have a little doll of himself I'm aware of it but I still find it cute!**


	6. Quiet Whispers of the Heart

**Chapter VI: Quiet Whispers of the Heart**

Night; it was the most favored time for the zanpakutou being who once again stood near the window, sleep did not hold much meaning to him anymore. Occasionally he would take a nap on the couch or on the floor, much to Orihime's displeasure, but it wouldn't be for more than three hours and that was it. Insomnia was no stranger to him for it was an enemy and a friend. A strange way to put it, but it both eased and troubled him. Fatigue hardly bothered him now and he supposed Orihime's healing ability was the cause of it. A smile appeared upon his face, his turquoise eyes looking at the doll with such warmth, but if one could take a closer look they would see that such an expression had the faintest hint of sorrow.

Muramasa would have never acted in such a way back then, but now he had to reshape his understanding of this new world and he could say with a bit of pride, that he was getting the hang of how things were arranged as well as the roles that everyone played. He knew well of what went where, who did this and that; all the basic stuff that was crucial for some things. Now, after reading those horribly boring textbooks he could help Orihime with her work which served to save her and her friend's precious time for other fun activities; it was quite a pleasure to do so with that grateful smile of hers but his worn and tired heart could only take so much, his mind did not have any control over the traitorous heart.

He shifted a bit, moving from standing near the window to sit on the couch and placing the doll beside him. Orihime had told him just a couple of hours earlier that tomorrow was the start of the weekend and the following week was a small break from school, meaning he wouldn't have to deal with too much of his doubting mind and spend more time with Orihime.

The night may have been beautiful, but it was also incredibly lonely. His emotions would sometimes become too complicating to figure out that it would tire him out mentally. He closed his eyes slowly, placed his elbows on his knees and leaned his forehead against his hands. Sleep would've been wonderful right now if it would ease his inner burden and he would've done just that, or at least attempt to, had it not been for a faint sound caught near the hall. He turned his head slightly and was mildly surprised to see Orihime standing there in her pajamas with eyes still heavy with sleep.

"You're still up?" She mumbled, trying in vain to rub away the sleep from her eyes.

Muramasa turned away from her, at least now there was a distraction. "It seems so."

She went to sit beside him, grabbing the little doll and smiling at it, feeling some of the sleep fade. "Are you adjusting well here?" She asked in hopes of starting a conversation while playing with the strands of the doll's hair, forgetting entirely that it was a miniature version of him.

He thought for a moment, turning his gaze away from her to keep his thoughts in order. "Yes, although…" He trailed off to think about how he could progress and actually go somewhere with his feelings without having to face the full force of the pain that she was unknowingly causing him.

She looked at him now, curious to know what it was that continued to trouble him. From the corner of his eye he saw her subtle movement of curiosity and decided that with her fixed gaze upon him, it made it that much more harder to be honest with her and so, opted for a more easier approach as to how he could deal with such troubling emotions and maybe morph them into something a little smaller than that of love.

"I've met someone interesting some time ago." Automatically Orihime jumped in sudden excitement.

"Is this person a girl?" For a moment he almost lost his thought.

"Yes, but I've only known her for a short time and I do not think she shares these feelings that I have for her." He felt like a fool again, using this sad overused excuse to try and make things easier, but in all honesty he didn't want to have these feelings, at least not so deep, for anyone. Besides his options were limited and this was all he could come up with at the moment without giving the truth away.

Orihime's face immediately fell at his words, replaced with a sad face. "Is that so…" She mumbled making Muramasa feel terrible on the inside but still held onto his mask of indifference.

"That's hard." She sighed and leaned back against the couch. She knew what it felt like to love someone and she also knew that it hurt so much to think that they didn't feel the same. Although there were hints that the one she secretly admired may feel differently and she has noticed them as well, but she couldn't help but hope that somehow that someone would know her feelings and respond, but at the same time it would hurt, hurt so bad to find out that they loved someone else; someone that wasn't her. Orihime didn't want anyone else to feel that way, not if she could at least try to help.

"Maybe you should give that person a try, Muramasa-san." She smiled and leaned a little closer. He looked at her with a sour look; perhaps he had made a mistake. "You should give her a chance, who knows, she may even start to like you!" She beamed at the thought that her friend may have someone just as important as anyone else.

"I highly doubt that would ever happen." He suddenly had a sinking feeling of dread.

"How do you know? How long have you known her?" Now he regretted this idea greatly and wished that he had never brought it up in the first place. He found that he did not want to talk this anymore; unfortunately there seemed no way to turn back or to switch the conversation.

"I haven't known her long, about the time I came here, on that first walk around town."

"You should try to get to know her more and maybe she'll share those feelings with you." His face turned cold at her words and inside he was feeling such pain that he longed to be by himself sitting on the pillars of his inner world just to escape this mistake.

"I do not want these feelings, Inoue." He replied bluntly; hopefully this would bring things back in order and clear everything up without him having to complicate things further and fix the problem immediately. He refused to meet her eyes, afraid that if he were to see her expression it would make him reveal what he hoped never to expose to anyone; shinigami, zanpakutou, hollow or human, no one would know these feelings and hopefully never in his life.

"Why would you say that?" She whispered almost to the point where her voice was inaudible.

"Because, I know full well that she will not return these feelings of mine, in truth I did not want to have these emotions in the beginning. They just developed without me noticing in time to stop it." His eyes closed as he let out a breath to finally speak out his final point.

"I know this with certainty because she loves another." He whispered quietly hoping deeply that there would be no helping his situation. "Tell me…" The room remained silent for a long minute before he spoke once more.

"How do you stop yourself from loving someone that has not known you for a long time? How can you minimize that love into nothing but friendship?" He asked finally; yearning to know what can be done to lessen his new pain, a pain that was strong enough to suppress the pain of being hollow, or worse add to it. He wanted to be nothing but a sword again, then he wouldn't have to feel such hate for his master or his ability, just a dull object, however, even as his mind wanted that his heart wanted to love and be loved in return. Solitude was really a horrible thing.

Orihime stared at him, her eyes watering lightly, but she fought to keep the tears and the lump in her throat in check. His pain and his troubled mind was similar to her own that she realized that she didn't know how to answer him. What could she say? Don't worry, it'll be alright? You'll figure it out? She couldn't give an answer that she herself hasn't even found if there was then her heavy heart wouldn't feel so empty. She swallowed to keep her voice leveled and to remain just as she was when she first entered the room.

She grabbed the doll again and stared at it for some time that he would have thought she left, but her presence never seemed to leave him even when she was in school and he was here, alone. She smiled again as she realized that they weren't so different; right now he was practically human after saying what he felt even though in truth it was not everything.

"It's okay Muramasa-san…" Her breathing got a little difficult as her throat felt constricted and her eyes went hazy. The doll was placed next to her as she scooted closer to him. "I know what that feels like…" Her voice broke making Muramasa look at her with startled eyes.

"I know full well how that feels…to know that the one you love may not love you back and to be by yourself. I've been there and I still am." She laughed a little at herself and sniffled. Muramasa was too stunned to speak or even move; he messed up again, but before he could think to do anything, he felt her arms wrap around him in an embrace. Her face was buried against the fur of his collar as she tightened her grasp and silently tried to calm herself.

Great, just great; he was the one to be that way but instead she was the one crying for the both of them and he truly felt like the biggest fool in all worlds. This was supposed to have helped the problem not further it. What a fine mess.

"I'm sorry." He whispered wrapping his own around her in an attempt to stop her crying, anything as long as she stopped and became her regular self again. She sniffled, pulling back slightly with a questioning look.

"I made you cry, I didn't mean for that, I was just…" He was stopped when she moved to lay her head against the front of his collar.

"It's okay. I actually feel better. I'm sorry but can we just stay like this for a while?" She asked quietly. After knowing that he was in the same boat she was in, she just had to have someone near that knew her pain, this way some sort of comfort would ease their troubled hearts.

_As you wish…_

He dared not answer; instead he just tightened his hold around her and allowed his tired heart to feel some warmth even if it was misplaced. He still felt horrible, but if he could ease her pain a little then that would shine some light to his soul. He felt her breathing slow and in no time she had fallen asleep in his arms. Looking down at her, Muramasa couldn't help but to smile at how at ease she looked now despite the tear stains running down her cheeks. He didn't realize that his head had moved of its own accord to plant a soft kiss to her forehead until he actually felt the contact. He was purely driven by instinct to get closer and even though his heart and mind were in constant conflict he would allow his mind to fall into the depths of nothingness and comfort in the form of sleep. For now, this was as close as he could get to allow his emotions to take hold and simply enjoy her presence here beside him. Tomorrow, maybe things would get better and maybe he would be able to find a way to convey his feelings, accepted or declined, nothing would change unless he did something.

_Even if you were to reject me as well at the very least it will be honest, but I do not think I would be able to hold anything against you. If this is how love works, then it is something quite admirable._

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Ok I have no clue how this chapter turned out to be this way. 0.0 I don't know it seems too dramatic to me, but seriously I don't know how it turned out that way and towards the end I was running on steam so yeah it's kind of corny or something, please, tell me what you thought of it so that I know if I messed up or not…please?**


	7. Mind Numbing

**Chapter VII: Mind Numbing **

Orihime could vaguely feel the warm rays of the bright sun wash over her entire being as her eyes remained closed. Though her mind was gradually slipping back to reality she longed for this state of complete comfort to last just a bit longer. This pillow where her head rested was soft and oh so warm that she couldn't help but bury her face further into it. Her arms wrapped around it in an attempt to bring it closer, but when the texture of her supposed pillow became silky her eyes snapped open and her entire body became rigid. Slowly she looked around to find that she was no longer resting in her own room but on her couch. Just as she was about to move she felt something beneath her slowly breathe in and out; her mind went blank while a blush streamed through her face in sudden embarrassment as realization slowly dawned on her. She slowly tilted her head upward, slightly fearful that he would be awake, but once she saw that his eyes were closed in peaceful slumber she let out a soft sigh of relief. Looking at her position she found why she felt so comfortable in the first place. She was lying on top of his form, her legs tucked between his own and his arms wrapped loosely around her back. Now she knew why she was so warm but it suddenly went from comforting warmth to a burning heat. She tried fiercely to hold back any sound of embarrassment that rose in her throat.

Yes, it was true that there were people who moved around in their sleep, many times Orihime herself has fallen off her own bed from tossing and turning to find a comfortable position; it was worse in winter, but this time had certainly taken the cake. Calmly, or as much as she could, she tried to find a way to get out of this simple yet dire position; physical comfort was certainly not worth humiliation besides her mind was already too much awake to drift back to sleep even if this was a perfect day to just sleep in and do nothing. She moved her arm a bit to push against a cushion and slowly raised herself away from him, using her other arm to softly nudge away his arm from around her back. So far, nothing happened, now all she had to do was find a way to move her legs without waking him, unfortunately there didn't seem to be enough room for her to move them.

Just as she was about to at least try, Muramasa must have felt the absence of her warmth and shifted a bit bringing up one knee and turned his head to sink it further into the pillow that was partially under his head. Using the small gap, Orihime managed to move around until she finally, after what seemed like forever, ended up sitting on the floor looking completely exhausted from having to use so much energy by being subtle.

Happy that she successfully got up without disturbing his sleep she moved to walk to her room where she could change her clothing for the day. Reaching the hall she stopped to glance at her sleeping friend with a soft gaze. She recalled the events that had happened and though she felt like a fool for crying she honestly did feel better.

Walking back to the couch she grabbed the doll that was lying near his leg and moved it to sit atop his chest. The sight of the little toy on his chest as he slept was enough to make her smile. She once again looked at his peaceful expression; throughout the whole time he was with her in her home he always held some type of guard over his features. He didn't smile often and was sometimes too deep in his own thoughts to enjoy anything even when they ate together; there was no reactions to it, not one of dislike but not one of enjoyment either just neutral. She wanted him to be normal, just himself not someone who was haunted by the past and she truly thought that if he was able to find someone to love then he wouldn't look so lonely anymore.

His sleep seemed to be dreamless; he wasn't moving around much or saying anything this time either, she assumed that was a good thing. For a while she continued to watch him as she entered her own thoughts.

Before she could find a solution or make a move something swift and at the same time slow stopped her. Her eyes widened at the dark thin reminder that trailed down from his eye slowly, forcing her to remember that he was not well at all. From the beginning it was known that as he was, he would not last much longer. The only question that could be asked at this point was one that she dared not ask at all for the answer was clear.

If he truly did not want to deal with the pain then he would have already resigned himself to the long sleep, but the truth of the matter was revealed the night before. Though the crimson liquid streamed quietly down his face, he still remained undisturbed. Orihime's smile faded into a worried frown.

"Muramasa-san…" She called softly.

For a moment there was no reaction making her wonder if she should call out again instead she continued to look at him until he exhaled a breath and slowly opened his eyes to reveal the beautiful turquoise surrounded by red looking back at her.

He neither looked shocked or surprised at seeing her looking back at him in slight concern. His eyes may have given the impression of boredom when in actuality he was quite content just as he was regardless that his little illness was acting up. The atmosphere around them suddenly stilled into that of uncertainty as their eyes remained locked to each other.

Muramasa could feel the pressure of a cough rise slowly into the back of is throat; there was a burning sensation spreading throughout his chest making him long for sleep once more. His very being was calling out to someone, that anchor that would end such discomfort but he hushed his own suffering, knowing there was not much that could be done about it. Calmly, he rose into a sitting position, dropping the doll in the process, and wiped away the trail of blood with the back of his hand, never did he leave her gaze.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

_No._

"I am fine. It will pass soon." He cleared his throat to rid the nuisance of the rising cough and stayed still, waiting for her to speak or move. Orihime instead gave him an annoyed face to which he paid no mind.

"You really shouldn't hide it, Muramasa-san. If you don't take care of it soon it'll just get worse." She brought her hands to lightly touch her hairpins and summoned them forth to ease his pain. Soundlessly he watched her concentrate on her work as the red gradually faded along with the stifling cough but the burning had yet to cease and as the light tried to reject it seemed to be taking quite a bit of time before it too began to relent and diminish into nothing. Once the soft glow vanished and the fairies returned to their respective form Muramasa looked away to look at the window where he sun rays seeped through.

"It's a nice day don't you think?" She smiled, picking up the forgotten doll from the floor and lightly patting it free of the invisible dust. "Why don't we go out today? It seems like a waste to just stay in doors and watch it from afar. I could show you around more since I didn't have much time during the week." She rose and paused near the entrance of the hall to wait for his answer.

"That sounds pleasant." He mumbled half because he was still asleep and the other half trying to find a way to go about his incomplete plan. Orihime smiled brightly before disappearing to her room with the doll still in her grasp. She was having way too much fun with carrying it around most of the time, but it didn't bother him much.

He rubbed his head and let out a short yawn. Though she yet again managed to keep the darkness at bay it was just a matter of time before it would become too much to keep away. Regardless how much human he seemed now, he was still a zanpakutou and as a zanpakutou he was considered broken. They, the shinigamis, saw him nothing more than a human, meaning he could pose no threat. What a joke that was, their research and technology may be the best but they can never truly understand the workings of a zanpakutou at least not one like him.

They claimed without proof he could do no harm, then as such he should not even be physically seen, touched, or heard.

No, he still had hold of himself, still had the ability to use his blade as he saw fit and, though not by much, use his other abilities with manipulation and illusions. He glanced down at his hands recalling the feeling of using his power without the help of anyone but the claws of the hollows and the rapid progression of the illness. Becoming hollow now was not his intention and there were no longer any enemies around so his only choice is to refrain from using any of his powers without a real cause. From time to time, this would occur; the coughing and the sickness, the pain and the longing all of it would well up and flow out in the form of scarlet tears and the flickering flame inside his very being. Most of the times Orihime was not near and thus he usually kept it in check unless it became too much. She told him not to hide it, but when you hide something it usually means that the person does not want what they currently have to change. He certainly did not wish to create a gap between them; however, should anything progress he would have to do just that.

He didn't want to lose her but she had a right to know how he felt in everyway after all they were alike, him and her. Orihime said so as well but that did not mean she would share his feelings. He could hear her taking a shower from where he sat. His time was growing short and it both frightened and angered him, there was no known way to keep a zanpakutou without a master, it was a miracle that he stayed sane for such a long time apart from Kouga. His soul was incomplete as it was now only half of what he used to be. He sighed, this was turning out to be useless thinking.

There was no more time to waste on thinking, he had to do something, say something and do something if only to just get his point across and let her know and let her be aware of what he truly wanted. He wanted to heal his heart in a way so that he could be content and not fight against his own twisted soul. Once his heart was healed…but that was too far, soon they'll be going out for the day; he will find some way to say it.

The sound of the shower disappeared and after a few minutes Orihime came out looking refreshed and lively once more.

"Before we go anywhere would you like some breakfast?" She asked, making her way to the kitchen to prepare something. Muramasa said nothing as he followed her; Orihime knew him enough to take it as a 'yes'. Her cooking was still odd, adding such things as hot sauce with chocolate on her eggs and bacon. Aside from the chocolate it was a fairly simple breakfast that would be enough for the two, though Muramasa chose not to comment on her cooking skills he did agree with her friends that some of her dishes were a bit odd. Nonetheless he ate whatever was given to him except for those few times where Orihime added a bit too much extra ingredients that he couldn't really recall what it was supposed to be but had ate it anyway with slight consequences to his poor stomach. Fortunately those were very rare and luckily nothing he couldn't handle.

They finished in comfortable silence and after cleaning the dishes and setting them back, they left with Orihime taking her bag and sneaking the little doll she still had into it then locked the front door. The first place they went to was a park that was filled with children playing and couples roaming and enjoying each others company. The atmosphere was light and lively for the two who simply looked around.

On their little trip Orihime caught sight of a bakery shop that wasn't there a few weeks ago. "Hey Muramasa-san, lets check it out!" She tugged at him towards the small shop until the bell attached to the door signaled their entrance. An employee welcomed them warmly and patiently awaited their orders.

"Which one would you like, Muramasa-san?" She asked as she gazed at the sweets with adoration. Designs on sweets were always cute and made people smile no matter what. Muramasa glanced through the glass container to look at the many displays of the pastry and then at a small menu of drinks that was on top of the counter. He wasn't one to indulge in sweets and he hardly ate any of them so he couldn't really tell what would taste good, not even the drinks. He let out a little sigh; he closed his eyes and turned away from the glass.

"Whatever you choose will be fine with me." He stated simply.

Orihime smiled and asked for a few of the sweets and a bottle of green tea. When everything was given and paid for they left with a bagful of small cakes and other snacks. She handed the bottle of green tea to him while she thought of other places they could go.

"Was it really necessary to get this many items?" He eyed the bag wondering if she was actually considering eating everything in one day. He had seen Sogyo no Kotowari eat through bags of candy and cakes in the time at soul society and they were literally bouncing all around the walls and annoying the other zanpakutou to death specifically Katen Kyokotsu. They even managed to get the silent small one in their little sugar high which angered the busty woman further. He was extremely glad they left him alone just to suffer their clamoring noise rather than get caught up in their over hyper games. So he was left to wonder if Orihime would be the same.

"Well it's not only for me, we can share besides eating sweets is fun and even more so with a friend!" She reached into the bag and took out a small chocolate cake with a strawberry set at the top of the chocolate frosting.

"Here, try it!" He glanced at the cake as though it were a stranger before taking it and taking a small bite. Though it was a small bite, it was a small cake therefore it was now only half a cake. It was overly sweet and smooth; the frosting was smooth against his tongue which was pleasant to him even though he wasn't one to usually eat these sorts of things it served to make her happy so there was no reason to complain.

"You have frosting on your nose and on your chin." She giggled when he wiped it away almost glaring at it.

"You know you kinda remind me of a panda." She pointed at her eye indicating she meant the markings surrounding his.

"You look kind of intimidating when you get angry but when you relax it looks cute like a panda!"

He never considered his own image since he was just a reflection of his master's soul but now that it had come to subject he didn't seem to have an explanation to them; a small detail that meant nothing but still, her comment stirred something warm in him making him not want to ruin the flow o how everything went.

"Is there any place you want to see?" She asked as he handed the half eaten snack back to her to either eat or put away. Chocolate could sometimes make you full with one bite considering its level sweetness. He looked around to see if there was, but there wasn't really anything that caught his interest enough to investigate it. Just as he was about to face forward and speak he caught sight of something orange among all the other people. Taking another look it was Ichigo who seemed to be yelling at someone next to him. He stopped to look and see who else was with him which in turn made Orihime look as well.

"Oh, it's Kurosaki-kun! Let's go say hi." Muramasa wasn't really sure if he wanted to speak to the substitute shinigami, but the girl was being really persistent in meeting her friends. He wasn't one to disobey her seeing as he relinquished his being as a zanpakutou to her, although not officially it still made him act upon her will. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to distance himself from them, but something inside was telling him it wouldn't fare well. After last night, something seemed odd about Orihime when she had said that she was sad that the one she loved may not share that feeling with her, he wasn't one to pry into other's personal life but he could almost plainly see that whom she was referring to was in front of them.

They managed to get through the crowd of individuals and with a shout they met them near an electronics store. Orihime beamed at the sight of her two friends as they stood looking back at her from their little bickering.

"Hello Orihime, Muramasa." Ichigo greeted calmly, glancing down at the sour faced shinigami who looked away from them in anger. Sensing the rather tense atmosphere Orihime looked at the two with confusion.

"Did something happen?" Orihime asked still looking between the two.

"Yes, stupid strawberry face here ruined my little rabbit toy that you got for me last time! He spilled syrup on it and then the knife magically fell from his grip and stabbed it straight through its poor heart!" She growled angrily. Ichigo groaned as he slapped a hand to his face and dragged it down his face.

"I said I'd buy you a new one!" Rukia turned away from him with a scowl on her face and her eyes tearing up a bit. They bickered back and forth for quite some time before Muramasa was starting to get annoyed with their squawking and Orihime didn't really know how to stop the two's fighting. It was getting to the point where their yelling match was starting to attract pedestrians and not one to be under so many gazes Muramasa acted without really thinking. With the aching headache already pounding against his skull he grabbed the twos heads and forced them towards each other into a kiss.

Their eyes widened considerably at the sudden contact along with a bleeding blush rising all over their face and neck. Orihime let out a small gasp and a light blush appearing on her own cheeks at the sudden movement her companion made. The two didn't even notice that Muramasa removed his hands and watched with a sour expression as the two stayed frozen in place not knowing if they should move or not…until they ran out of breath.

Their faces were still red when they parted and stared at each other before looking at Muramasa with anger, confusion, and embarrassment swirling through their eyes as they silently asked him what had made him do that.

"I have told you before I am a zanpakutou that manifest other zanpakutou by will. If I know your zanpakutou than I can easily know your own desires even if you do not acknowledge them yourself. Sode no Shirayuki was kind enough to share a bit of information with me."

"What are you talking about!" She questioned angrily as she flashed a look at Orihime, silently pleading with her to say something but the girl was too caught up in the stiff atmosphere to utter a word.

"I mean your little infatuation with Kurosaki." Ichigo shot her a confused and shocked look, waiting for her to reply but it seems that she couldn't come up with a come back.

"Come on! I said I'd go buy you a stupid rabbit so let's just go. See ya later Orihime, Muramasa." Ichigo shouted already flustered and angered enough that he didn't want to deal with complicating situations and simply jumped to a simpler tact of walking away with the speechless Rukia in tow. She looked back at the two with wide eyes and moved around to complain to the taller teen of his grip on her wrist.

Muramasa watched with a hard gaze as the two soon disappeared from sight; he knew what he did was rash and completely uncalled for, but they were causing a ruckus and he wasn't lying when he said that Sode no Shirayuki gave him some information. Along their journey together they seemed quite close even to the point where she resided with him in his closet and giving him the boost whenever he needed it. And when requiring background information without the shinigami knowing than whom better than the shinigami's own zanpakutou who was almost completely the same? A very easy way in getting information, but he certainly did not want enjoy revealing it in front of Orihime who saw the whole thing obviously.

Though he knew not of what Zangetsu had to say about Kurosaki since he didn't stay long enough for interrogation, there was a high chance that he had felt the same way with just the info he was given. He refused to look at Orihime, instead waiting for her to either say something or pull him along.

Instead of what he expected, she laughed lightly. Shocked to hear it he turned to her with confused eyes and silently inquired her as to what was so humorous.

"I knew it was obvious as well! Kurosaki-kun has always been good friends with Kuchiki-san I expected this would happen although I never really counted that you would do such a thing, Muramasa-san!" She continued to laugh until she brought a hand to his arm lightly pulling her towards the opposite direction of where they were headed.

They continued to walk in complete silence until they came back to the park. The morning had turned to the afternoon so there were not as many people around, probably out doing other things or it was simply lunch time. Whatever the case they came upon a lone and worn bench where they set down the bags and lightly snacked on the sweets. It was mostly Orihime who snacked on them while Muramasa simply stared at the ground with the green tea held loosely in his grip, still wondering of the events that had occurred earlier.

"Remember when I said that there was someone that I loved?" She asked Muramasa but didn't move her gaze away from the decorated cake held in her hands on a napkin. He nodded slightly.

"Well, I was right he does love another." She smiled looking so happy that it did nothing but baffle him. Should she not be sad that her own love was not recognized? Should she not feel some sort of negativity?

"I do not understand." He muttered looking thoughtfully down at the drink.

"I know it's kind of hard to understand. I mean I am sad of course, but I already cried to my heart's content last night and well I don't know; the heart is complicated at times." Her smile was still there as well as the light blush across her cheeks.

"Although I'm sad that he doesn't feel that way for me I am happy that there is someone he loves. Kuchiki-san has helped him through so many times whereas I still need to learn more about my own powers in order to help them more. I don't feel any resentment towards them, they're my friends. I just can't feel anything but happiness for them, maybe they could get closer, the very thought has me feeling extremely happy for them, but also very sad."

Well she was not lying about the complication of the heart, but right now if he were to tell her his feelings; it just didn't seem right time wise, but he still felt that he should.

"Tell me Muramasa-san, can zanpakutou feel such things toward others? I know that you are able to, I mean you said that you had someone that you cared for deeply somewhere, but are there others?" She asked hoping to change the subject if only to ease the atmosphere; it was still a nice day.

"Of course, we are no different than any other being just as the shinigami resemble humans yet possess power, we zanpakutou are the same but are only seen under normal circumstances, by our masters. But they do have some connection, which could rival their bonds, towards others. Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki are an example of this."

The conversation was beginning to get very dry at this point for the sake of not losing the carefree time. Of course zanpakutou were no different than their masters and humans, they had a conscience only inside a sword. He could feel that she was beginning to lose interest in the day as well; the heart was truly complicated and stupid to put it bluntly; a treacherous thing indeed.

"Would you like to go home?" He asked quietly. Orihime shook her head, so many times she would get all depressed all alone at home and she feared that even with Muramasa near she would only spread her gloominess. "Actually, I was hoping you could tell me about who you love Muramasa-san." He glanced at her warily. He was silently hoping to avoid that question but he was not very lucky from the start now was he? He couldn't very well decline; he became too attached to do such a thing besides he did say he would try to show her how he felt towards her somehow so there was no backing down now. He looked away from her to stare at the birds hovering above a branch where there was nest.

"It is very simple; she is the only one I have ever known to show such kindness towards one such as myself. She has helped me considerably." He paused; moving to look at the ground. He let out a breath and decided instead to look at her.

"I believed so firmly that I would be able to be with my master again after so long." Orihime cocked her head to the side in confusion at the sudden change of the subject but his voice was so serious that she was compelled to listen intently.

"As soon as reality revealed that his soul was no longer as it was, I began to feel corrupted as well. Yes, it was partially the hollows' fault but it was I that only encouraged it and became one. My soul is filled with hate towards all other shinigami even to your friends. The zanpakutou exists to fight alongside them as a partner but there those who view it as nothing but a simple tool for gaining there own selfish goals. I was warned, there were hints, but I refused to acknowledge it."

He closed his eyes as he came close to where he was getting at and lowered his head.

"So much hate, resentment, pain, and sadness. What was I to do when aside from Kurosaki; you were the one to reach out to me? If I did not look your way and had you not seen my pain I wouldn't be where I am now. I had come to hope that there was still a chance to have a partnership again, but you are human, not a shinigami." He murmured.

"Muramasa-san what are you talking about?" Orihime really didn't know if he was referring to her or the girl he mentioned.

"I mean what I say. There is no other that would grab my attention more so than you Hime-sama." He sat straight and stared at her, now that he had made her aware he had to finish.

"I told you there was one whom I loved more than anyone but there was another of whom she loved. These feelings you speak of, I was serious when I said I did not want them. I did not want to repeat another mistake that would only break me once more. I did not want to face rejection once more but I value honesty. That kiss from that night was an act based upon my own instinct to get closer to you, to fill this hole in my chest that continues to grow, I ask only for your honest answer: if I had told you I've loved you would you feel the same towards me?"

He sat and he waited for her answer. Orihime now understood what he meant. The explanation was enough, he spoke of what he truly thought something he's done whenever they talked, but this was certainly something that she had not come to expect. Her own heart began to beat a little faster with his eyes fixated upon her own. She honestly did not know how to react, but there was an unknown sensation building up with her chest. The blush on her face deepened; she understood now why he was so upset. He had figured out her little crush but aside from that there seemed to be more to it then just that.

Her eyes softened as once again realization came upon her again, he really emphasized being a zanpakutou that she knew without having to ask and the discovery she came up with made her want to cry. She could not erase what he was; he who would soon be nothing and disappear.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It did not matter, the well being of my soul has not changed for quite a long time, only the subtle changes of occurrences were the only indication that it was getting worse. My sickness did not matter when there was a goal. I longed for my master and that is who I am truly loyal to, so much so illness didn't matter as long as she is happy I will do anything she so wishes. I will accept her decision on this matter just so that I may stay along side her."

"I long to be your zanpakutou only if you are willing to allow it."

Orihime could feel the sting of tears well slightly. No matter how many times she healed him he would not get better. His entire being required another just to be. She did not want to lose him and after he just said he loved her what was she to do?

"I do not expect a quick answer. I can see that I have overwhelmed you a bit. I apologize but it seemed only fair that you knew the truth." He looked up at the sky and saw that the day passed rather quickly. "It won't do to stay here for long, shall we go home?" He asked and she nodded lightly still trying to fully understand everything. Muramasa held her belongings and stood, waiting for her to follow suit. As soon as she began walking he followed; the stiff silence was to be expected after the events that had unfolded, but they never noticed that when they left, they had accidently left something behind.

Neither Orihime nor Muramasa noticed that the doll had fallen from its place in Orihime's purse and onto the dusty floor of the park.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Yup another long chapter that took me a whole day. Not too proud considering I spent a majority of that time brain dead and unmotivated simply because it was a really boring day and I missed bleach just to finish this. If there are any mistakes (which I'm sure there are) than I apologize but in all fairness I'm half asleep right now sooooo yeah anyway I hope you enjoy this even a little is good enough for me. Feel free to tell me any suggestions. I would say more but I'm sleepy…**


	8. Forgive Me

**Chapter VIII: Forgive Me**

The whole place was completely dark, not even the lovely moon's light could brighten up the depressing rooms. Thick clouds heavy with vast amounts of rain had shown up late in the night; each drop of rain pounding against the surface of the windows and the roof. Orihime had long since retired to the warmth and safety of her room, leaving a big blanket on the armrest of the couch for Muramasa to use since the concrete walls were not enough to keep the cold at bay. However, the zanpakutou did not even bother to move away from the window where most of the wind seeped through; his eyes were closed in silent thinking as he listened to the relentless assualt of the rain, the roaring of the thunder rolling at the distance and the occasional strike of the lightning that made up for the lack of moonlight. He has seen worse conditions back where he used to call home and sometimes there were no stone walls to protect the people from the cold, in fact there were times where there was nothing but the thin clothing to protect your skin. This was exactly how he felt except he did not feel the painful strikes of the water or fear the thunder that killed all other sound, not even the streak of lightning was upon him, what he felt was the painful process of time. There was nothing going too fast or even at a steady pace, it was just going unbearably slow.

The cold of the weather was what calmed his burning anger of all that was around him. The rain allowed him to ignore the past events and the lightning was able to give him some hope of a result for what he has done. An odd way to put it, but even if Orihime did not share his feelings, he would hope she would allow him to at least remain beside her. The reality of being like this, with a flimsy gigai for an anchor, was just torture. His hands were stuffed inside his pockets while he stood in front of the window watching the sky remain stuck in the depths of the darkness with the clouds merging together and moving ever so slowly forward to spread whatever rain remained and it seemed that at the rate in which it was going, it wasn't going to stop for quite some time, at least until the sun rises for the next day.

He allowed a sigh to break the silence and finally opened his eyes; he was tired but he refused to fall back into the temporary solace of sleep. Soundlessly, he brought his right hand out from his pocket to look at it. In the guise of a human he could not summon his sword nor did he wish to, but that did not mean he didn't feel the urge to. He wondered how the shinigami would react if he materialized their swords once more. Would they be happy, would they wish to stay as a physical individual for as long as they wished? He was curious as to what they would do if he had granted them that last wish. Slowly, he closed his hand into a fist, feeling his nails lightly dig into his flesh. What was it that made him think this way, that made him feel guilt? Was it Orihime that made him think back on his actions of the past; was it because she was kind enough to even forgive someone like him, someone who was blind to everything?

He didn't know and he did not wish to find out.

_**"What is it that troubles you so, Muramasa? Is it the girl?"**_ A mocking voice deep within the darkest part of his corrupted mind asked lowly. For a moment Muramasa could almost see the reflection of his eyes flash a bright red.

"I have no idea as to what you are referring to, you insolent fool." He replied passively, his eyes still staring almost longingly at the darkened sky.

_**"You should know it's impossible to lie to yourself."**_The voice laughed.

Muramasa said nothing in response only continued to look outside where it seemed like the sky was crying out its own troubles. He knew well this horrible voice that spoke in the shadows of his mind, it was the voice of the numerous hollows he had consumed to sustain his own life. These hollows fused with him and should he allow that tight hold he had around his whole being to loosen, he would be risking his sanity again and morph back as a hollow.

_**"If you just kill her then this could all end you know. If you just take this chance to become something stronger you won't have to deal with all the pain of having emotions, in fact you won't even remember having them." **_

Muramasa could practically see his other self smile at the thought. His face turned from a soft look of silent sorrow to that of enraged hate; this voice had been silent since Orihime had healed him and accepted him into her home. What a fool he was to think it was actually gone. He had heard it as nothing more than a hum in the background, but the way he spoke disturbed him greatly; he was lost in the most honest of ways, in that second where the hollow uttered those last words his mind went completely blank; free of all thoughts.

Had another second, a brief moment, passed he would have been caught in another struggle over will in the sense of both mind and body had it not been for that flash of pain coursing through his own heart. Everything he was at this point was because of Orihime whom was somewhere far more pleasant than reality; at least away from his reality. Instantly he willed away the annoying virus by returning his attention to the world beyond the glass. Now the frozen chill of the wind drifting through thin gaps suddenly felt comforting, appealing in every way. His ears were now deaf to all but the soft howls of the wind rushing through everything in its path and he was beginning to wonder what the rain would feel like.

Careful not to make any sort of sound, he moved and went straight towards that room where there was sure to be more peace than anywhere else he had ventured through. Softly he pushed open the door with the hair at the back of his neck rising in fear that he would wake her even though not a sound could be heard, when there was enough room for his form to slip through he went in. Should anything shift within the darkness he would leave the way he came and possibly avoid moving away from his place at the window at all. With careful steps and watchful eyes he approached the sleeping form huddled close to the thick blankets and gazed at her with soft eyes; there was something else welling within his chest, but he couldn't really identify it as pain or maybe welling affection that some people would call love. Either way he was extremely pleased to see that her expression was at complete ease even going so far as to have a small smile.

He felt far too guarded to allow his face reflect what he felt, be it by the hollow lurking in him or the fact that he has had no reason to smile for most of his existence. Right now, he did not exactly trust himself to be lax about anything, especially after what had occurred not too long ago.

Now that he was sure she was deep in sleep he finally turned away, a hard expression replacing what had been closest to a happy expression he could express at the moment and returned back from where he stood only this time he went straight to the exit. The urge to feel the coolness of the wind rush through him was becoming strong, what more could he accomplish in peace if he had to worry about a nagging voice that refused to shut up even now? The best way to tone someone out was by hearing something else entirely and right now the storm couldn't get any worse than what it was.

As soon as he closed the door behind him and ventured back on the lonely sidewalk all he could hear and feel was the horrendous assualt of the countless drops that slammed on him, drenching his clothing and making it weigh down on him. Despite that, however, the cold was exactly what he had wanted. The thunder and lightning mattered nothing to him, it only served to make him that much more aware of the rain. No one would dare be caught under this type of weather, not even one without a home. His breath could easily be seen floating and vanishing like a mist, his hair immediately falling under the weight of the rain and sticking onto his skin; everything was blurred but for one like him who could navigate through the darkness of the Menos Forest, all was clear.

He walked down all the familiar paths from buiding to building, some with signs that claimed they were still open but most were closed and if he had to guess, then he would figure that even though Urahara's shop would have the 'closed' sign he could still just waltz right in there, but there was no need for it and he preferred nothing more than his own solitude at the moment even if he did hate it.

Soon, after going through almost every part of town he knew, he came to the park. The dirt had turned to mud and the sand that surrounded the little playground with a merry-go-round and slides had become thick and dark and would easily cause a nasty scratch should a child-or anyone for that matter-fall into it. He continued to just glance around and see the town in a different view; it seemed no different than his world actually. There was nothing in sight but buildings and instead of a vast ocean that was calm and quiet, it was loud and falling from the sky; no it was not all that different, he would just need to see it as another form of his inner world and all would be as it was before he had ever been seperated from his original master. At least now all he could hear was the despair of the storm rather than the eerie silence of nothing.

Sudden comfort washed over him at the thought and when he came upon the bench, he sat and further drenched his clothes to the point where he could feel nothing but water and the discomfort of his sleeves sticking onto his skin. He knew that if he went home at the rise of the sun Orihime would be furious at him for going out in the midde of the night without any protection from the rain, but really he wouldn't mind staying right where he was. His eyes fell to the ground as his body hunched over to where he rested his elbows against his knees and just as they were drifting to a close he caught a small blotch of white sticking out among all the mud that surrounded the bench.

At first he thought it nothing more than simple trash until curiosity got the better of him and he simply pushed his foot against it. It moved under the applied weight and instead of being anything even considered trash it was the unmistakeable little arm of the plush toy that Orihime had given him as a gift; the small replica of himself put into an image of a doll. His eyes widened at the sight of the sword still clutched in its grasp barely being able to hold its form under the pressure of the water and the thickness of the mud. Since when had the doll moved from where it was? He didn't even realize it had left its place from the couch where he had last saw it.

'Was it her?' He wondered as he gently lifted it from the muddy ground. The muck had slipped off when he had wiped it but it only cleared half its face showing one button eye and half its frown, the rest was too dirty to simply wipe off.

'She must have had it and dropped it some time ago when we were out.' He concluded, his look of surprise gone and replaced with the same calm expression that resembled nothing but that of a blank page, giving no feel of anything. He had allowed the coolness of the wind and rain to numb every nerve within his body, he could barely feel the weight of the doll in his grasp.

The rain slowed and the wind fell into a set of slow flights, occasionally flowing through him and numbing his body further until it was starting to make his bones ache. In his normal self without the gigai he would not have had trouble dealing with it, but he was at the level of a harmless being now and he now felt the affects of his nightly stroll.

Stiffly, he rose to head back trying to either find a way to avoid Orihime as he was or hope that the wind would dry him enough to leave no prints of the storm all the while holding the doll loosely within his fingers.

Since the rain had slowed to a halt and the thunder went down to mellowing growls the voice of the hollow was nowhere and he found that now he felt a sense of peace along with the heavy burden of sleep hovering dangerously above him by mere inches. Maybe he could fall asleep at the front door and leave less of a mess, but that would probably frighten the poor girl.

Fortunately he was still mentally awake to get the door open and was thankful that it was still dark enough to make it seem like he had not left at all, but when he slipped through the door and closed it behind him the light suddenly switched on, momentarily blinding him and flinch under its harsh gaze.

He dropped the doll to try and protect his sensitive eyes from the painful glare with his arms.

Before his slow mind could even try to think of an act to see, focus, and get a hold of the situation he felt something crash into him and slam him against the door. His eyes had not yet adjusted but he could feel something incredibly warm seep through him and bring back life into his seemingly dead body. His mind was harshly brought back into reality when he had felt the warmth of the arms clutching at the moist cloth at his back almost to the point of pinching him.

"Ori..hime?" his voice was dry and rough from being shut and unused.

"Muramasa-san you know you should not have left in the rain!" She yelled angrily with her voice slightly muffled against him, but the mere volume of it was enough to leave him caught speechless

She whipped her head away from his chest to look angrily at him with red eyes that leaked with worried tears.

"Why did you leave, how long were you away and outside without anything to protect you?" She asked; apparently she was barely aware he was even gone, she had probably found out about his absence just a few minutes ago; she looked like she was still asleep. Her eyes were bloodshot and he couldn't be sure, but it seemed like she had been crying for a while.

In truth he had no idea how long he was out considering he had not bothered to check the time and just simply left after making sure she was asleep. The condition of his clothes, however, was enough to state he had been out there for more than what was necessary.

"It's fine. It is only rain, Orihime." He stated quietly hoping that she would just let the subject go. He should have known that even though she could be slow about a few things and would most likely seem oblivious to her own health, she would always be aware of others. And he was no exception.

"Muramasa-san, you're shivering." Her voice went down to a whisper as she glared at him like an adult scolding a child. His eyes widened when he looked at his hand to find it slightly shaking until he forcefully clenched it in a fist and shoved it in his tight pockets that were cold from the harsh weather. Gently, Orihime placed a hand to his cheek, forehead and hair.

"You're really cold, too..." She murmured with a frown before pulling away.

"Why were you crying?"

That certainly caught her off guard. She hadn't realized that the tears were still falling until she touched her own cheek. Her face flushed with a deep red as she tried to keep her gaze away from his unmoving eyes.

"Right now...that's not important. Here." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door and led him straight towards the bathroom. He was confused at the sudden act, but made no move to pull his arm away even every movement was uncomfortable at the moment. Stopping in front of the small lit room she pushed him in while hiding behind the door with only a part of her head sticking out so that she could point out a few things.

"It isn't healthy to be in the rain, so you should take a warm shower. There's a towel right there and I can bring you some of my brother's clothes while I clean yours." Quickly, she shut the door and left him to take care of himself, but as he looked at what was in front of him he could only glare in anger; it was not like this would kill him. Even if he was in a gigai, it would still take much more than a cold and a stab wound to get him down. What was important -at least to him- was knowing what made her cry, obviously his absence could not have been enough to evoke that much emotion and he was curious as to find out if he could help her in any way. For a while a he just stood there thinking before just going through with it and maybe he could bring the issue back a little later. First he had to figure out how to get the blasted thing to work.

Several times the shower was heard turning on and off until it actaually stayed on; Orihime was aware that there was a big difference between Seireitei and the human world and that small things such as showers and such were not the same either, but she figured that she really didn't need to say anything, at least she was really hoping not to. Content that she wouldn't have to face such an odd topic she continued looking through her brother's stuff to find suitable clothing that Muramasa could borrow. A few times she stopped to stare at certain items and remember the good times that they shared; after so long she learned not to cry so much when doing so but had yet to fully erase the tears that would still be faintly noticeable welling up slightly but it only glassed over. The lump that used to form at her throat was minor now and could easily be taken care of as soon as she noticed it.

All these and a few trinkets were all she had aside from the photo to remember her dear brother; they were all precious to her and reminded her of all the time they spent together which never failed to bring a smile to her face afterwards. Even now, she felt her chest welling with happiness at various times where it was just her and Sora in the past. It managed to bring her back in a good mood as she picked up a pair of black pants and a white shirt from the closet to leave on a shelf near the bathroom.

She was so caught up in her memories that when she came near the bathroom she failed to take notice that the shower was no longer running. Without any warning, just as she placed the clothes on the shelf, the door flew open revealing Muramasa in nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

Everything went completely still as the two remained forzen in place at unexpectantly meeting with the other in a most awkward situation. She tried so hard not to turn and meet his gaze, but well she did and though her eyes just barely saw his whole torso it did nothing to help the rushing blush that spread all over her face and neck. The steam flowing from the shower only made everything worse as she quickly took a step back.

"I'mterriblysorry!" She squeaked as she rushed to escape back into the hall leaving a very confused Muramasa standing at the doorway of the bathroom.

After the whole incident-a good thirty minutes-Muramasa finally came out of the bathroom wearing his given clothes back to where Orihime was sitting on the couch holding the dirtied doll. His steps were silent as he made his way to sit next to her but at a respectable distance. The rain had long since stopped with just the dark clouds as its only reminder that it was there. All was silent as each tried to think of something to say to the other.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked shyly, trying in vain to forget what had happened. He nodded in response not at all that bothered, it's not like he was completely exposed; he had a towel at least so he couldn't really see what the problem was.

"That's good." She sighed as she finally moved her eyes to glance at him, but instead of feeling embarrassed like before, she felt relieved at how relaxed he seemed to be now which in turn made her smile. Muramasa on the other hand was not as lax as he made himself to be, although the shower did make him sleepy he was still alert and he still wanted to know why she had been crying.

"What was it that made you cry?" he asked softly, his voice almost a whisper.

"I am quite certain that you have not been aware of my absence for more than a couple of minutes. Was it in your sleep?"

Orihime nodded, her hands moving over the doll to try and wipe off the dirt that had dried on its face and clothing making it seem like it was abandoned and alone; so much like its original it almost made her want to cry again. "How did chibi Muramasa-san get dirty?"

Muramasa looked over at her to glance at it and replied in a low voice, "I found it out at the must have dropped it when we left." He stated feeling very uncomfortable about bringing up the subject that was left alone after the little trip. He felt incredibly tired now, but he didn't want to give in to it just yet, he wanted to enjoy her company where it seemed like it was not so tense, no tension, no words, just the freedom to think or in this case remain blank and allow no doubt to ruin the calm air of silence, but it was also because of the fear that the hollow might try and cause trouble. He leaned back against the couch to rest his head on his arm almost completely lying down, but his feet were still connected with the floor to avoid taking up more space.

"Is there anything else you wish to speak about?" He asked softly.

Orihime looked at him and tried to decide whether she wanted to speak about it or not. Thinking about it now, it didn't seem like it would hurt to ask.

"Why did you go out in the first place without an umbrella?" Her smile went down to a small frown as she looked away from the doll to gaze at his features in wonder.

"I just needed to clear my head a bit. The rain helped, that was all."

"But you could have gotten sick! What were you going to do if I had not woken up?" She asked now grateful that her dream did wake her.

"My actions for going out have no consequence aside from your worry, I would not have gotten sick." He looked back at her; he had already caused her enough trouble of his little confession and he was damned if he was going to trouble her with the little nagging voice trying to take over his soul.

"Please Muramasa-san, theres no need to hide everything from me. How am I to help you if you keep doing that, how can I give an honest answer if you aren't able to give one back?" She asked and that finally seemed to snap something within him.

She could see through his calm facade and was able to tell that what he spoke was not the whole truth. His eyes burned again and his chest tightened. He didn't want to show her, he did not want to strike any kind of fear into her heart like he had done before. She tried to help him and he only repaid her by trying to shoot a cero at her. How long until she would find out was all that he could think, how long would it take to dispel this horrid monster inside him. The answer was quite simple.

He sighed as he sat straight and closed his eyes to try and quell the passing pain. Hiding and being subtle was his strong point, easily fooling the other zanpakutou and their masters and yet, Orihime always regarded him with extra caution without him realizing it. In all honesty he loved that she cared for him enough to try and get him to truly explain everything that really bothered him.

He made a face as though he were pulling out a knife from his side before slowly opening his red eyes to show her and allow all that was wrong with him to be laid bare before her. Her expression only softened but the determination within them did not as she watched tears of blood stream down.

The pain passed as soon as it came, but he could feel that he was not where he should be; not in his inner world.

"Has anyone ever told you what it was like to turn hollow?" His eyes were almost glaring as he watched her with curiosity. Instantly Orihime was reminded of her dear brother. A soft gasp escaped her lips, but really she should have known this, it was there from the start. A smile made its way onto his face as he turned away in understanding that she was aware.

"Just because my life has been extended it will only last for as long as I can fight it. Without a shinigami I will disappear at some point and should I go back to the hollows it will only be a matter of time before they will overcome my very soul and I will become them."

There was nothing but silence between the two until Orihime brought a hand to gently grasp the sleeve of his shirt and bringing him close to her. He said nothing, did nothing, and expressed nothing as he watched her with unwavering eyes that were heavily guarded. His shield was easily seen, but Orihime didn't mind as she brought her thumb to lightly wipe over the tears and clear them away from his face. Her smile was back on her face and that was what truly made him uncomfortable; he was tired of pity, it was useless and it only made him feel useless as well. He began to wonder if he should just leave and clear the burden for the both of them.

"I don't want to lose Muramasa-san." She whispered as she moved to lean against him, leaving him feeling tense and confused.

"You're my precious friend." She hugged him closer to the point where they were back in the position they had fallen asleep in except now they were both aware of it. She grabbed the blanket and draped it over them only to have him bunch it up towards her and she just accepted it. If he was cold then he would simply get closer to her, that blanket was not that big for two people just enough for one. She continued to look at him still wanting to talk but he had looked away from her and brought her head to rest at the crook of his neck.

"We can talk later, for now just rest."

_For the both of us._

She seemed reluctant to just leave him again for sleep, but she couldn't really argue with him since the position he put her in was too comfortable to ignore despite the close contact. Quietly and swiftly she slipped back into slumber while Muramasa kept his eyes open for a while longer.

_**"You do realize that you are running out of time; why prolong it?"**_

The voice was given no answer, yet he knew that Muramasa had not allowed his eyes to close in sleep. For him, there was no more time for it.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** ... Well, I'm going to annoy you guys again by saying I hate this chapter. Not the content in it, but because of the time it took. I have a really bad habit of complicating small things and this was the result. In the form of a review or message (doesn't really matter) tell me what you thought of it and if it was terrible I can replace it, I think. Since this was originally supposed to be a oneshot it doesn't have much left after having it excede its limit... On a side note I love my sister, she's funny. I was asking her about this chapter and she just kept on saying to make them kiss. I wanted to, but that will have to wait. X3**

**venG:**** I hope that pity is not the case either, but love is very freakin' complicating to write (at least for me it is, but it can be fun) so I hope that it will turn out well myself.**


	9. Your Voice

**A/N:**** OK, no lie; when I woke up and checked my email and there was a bunch of unread messages I got scared. Idk I thought it was something else; certainly didn't expect them to be a mess of reviews that's for sure. But they were all wonderful to read! X3 With all that said, here is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter IX: Your Voice**

_Shadows crawled closer, distorted creatures all connected to one another reached out with claws, tearing away the light. The silence was drowned by cruel laughs of mockery and the lone being's form was hunched over, using whatever was left of his power to keep the flickering light from being consumed. It burned so badly. This fire was burning away at his insides urging him to change, desperate claws scratched with such vengence it left him dizzy even though they touched not a single part of his body. From among all the darkness, despite all the laughs and the cries and the longing of the countless voices hidden by the void, there was one such part of the black sea of monsters that stood quietly; watching him as he struggled to fight off the pain. This monster that resembled a humanoid figure merely watched with red eyes that betrayed nothing. There was nothing to it but its eyes, no grin of victory or amusement, not a fang was exposed in a snarl, no claws reached out to him in a desperate attempt to take control; there was nothing to this creature but its knowing gaze._

_They were as red as the blood that flowed through his veins, there was an outline to its form that distinguished his image; its hair and the clothes all covered in black. _

_"Who are you?" He asked in a pained whisper, but even as he stood there in exhaustion he was given no answer. The creature of silence suddenly began to creep ever closer, yet his limbs did not look as though they were walking, it was as if the darkness washing over the ground was gliding him over towards him until he stood directly in front of him, unfazed by the numerous hands clutching at the light._

_With ease, the creature lifted his own hand, the length of its claws surpassing even his own that held onto his last bit of sanity, and it pressed lightly into the circle of light. It moved its thin fingers until only its index pointed directly at his chest that heaved with each inhaled breath. The sound of terror became quiet as he focused all of his attention to this one monster that merely pointed and stood as though the simple gesture was all he needed. _

_But it wasn't. There was more to it. The scarlet eyes narrowed slightly and its claw moved until it sank into his chest as easily as a well sharpened blade. _

_There was pain; the burning intensified, yet he made not a sound, no scream nor grunt of discomfort. It tore through his body, building up at the chest and coursing through him like the streams of a rushing waterfall. He was drowning._

_**"I am Muramasa."**_

_The being shielded by the dying light looked at it in horror. His eyes widened in shock . There was no way that this horrible being that was as cold and grotesque as the others could be him! He was not a monster with horns protruding from his head, his eyes were not red with the clouded vision of despair and hate. _

_The one that claimed to be Muramasa closed its eyes and slowly faded away from him, returning back to the black mass filled with bared fangs and sickening glares, leaving him at a loss for words. _

_His hand clutched at the light bringing forth more energy in an attempt to return to sanity. The roars of the beasts were becoming too loud once more and the confusion within him began to twist and morph into hate and anger. It was building up with every passing moment; his head hurting as he fought to contain his mentality. _

_**"It's pointless, you know."**__ The voice spoke; the voice of the impersonating beast._

_**"There is nothing here, only hate, anger, and sorrow."**_

_He ignored his words and focused on the light, keeping it glowing with life. There was darkness all around which only proved the beast right, but even so there was still something that was very important and it required his full attention. His mind was hazy, his eyes grew heavy, but this something was critical; it had to be kept close. He tried hard to find out who it was, but only blotches of color came to mind; so familiar. The color of the sunset. The scent of flowers seemed like the correct description. There was also a smile; a loving, caring smile that it seemed to tear through his soul and take away the heavy burden of pain._

_**"Who is it?"**__ The beast spoke._

_His mouth opened to speak, but his voice was nowhere, words refused to come to him. The name escaped him, yet he felt that it was so familiar. He who this was, he knew who this girl was; there was no other that could rise at her level in anything. She may have lacked power, but it only proved to show that she desired no pain, even to those who deserve it. His eyes softened, he calmly closed his mouth, the hand holding on to the light never lost its grip; he stood straight and peered over at the writhing mass of monsters with recovered determination. _

_**"Tell me, who it is you see?"**__ The words of the distorted voice bordering between humane and an unatural deep tone. _

_He chose not to speak and instead closed his eyes to picture the innocent girl smiling up at him while clutching at the little plush toy in complete happiness. A sigh escaped his lips, there was even a twitch at his cheek in a faint desire to smile. Peace washed over him and he felt the barrier of the light become just a little larger. There was a swell of emotion building up in his chest overcoming the pain and sorrow with the calmness of longing happiness. _

_The beast was calling at him, but there was another voice calling out to him as well. He couldn't hear it well, but he was certain it drowned out all the others. This voice seemed urgent, it was best for him to open his eyes, it could be the monsters taking over. He could lose everything. But this image of the girl with her laughter echoing through his head lulled him; set his own mind in complete ease that he actually forgot the sound of the other hateful voices, he momentarily forgot all that had hurt him; his mind was only filled with her. Sleep, it was time to sleep._

_"...masa!" _

_There it was again. The feminine voice with a slight edge of alarm._

_'Who is it?' He wondered._

_'Your name...'_

_"...sa!" _

_Something told him he should listen, if she was alarmed then it must be something important. She could be in trouble. _

_"I'm sorry...It's too much." He whispered. The grip over the light loosened, he fell to his knees, his body, mind, and soul completely drained of energy. There was nothing left for him to do but fall into the arms of slumber. His eyes creeped open slightly to glance at the crawling darkness crowding all around him._

_"Ori...hime..."_

"Muramasa-san! Please, you have to wake up!" Orihime shook at his arm violently, trying to wake him from sleep. Her eyes were streaming with tears as fear gripped her. Upon awakening she found he was beside her again, but there was something terribly wrong. His breathing was far too shallow compared to last time she saw him asleep. It only took one call to wake him as well, but this time there was no response at all. She found him with blood falling from his closed eyes in two parallel lines and it terrified her. She had tried to use her hairpins, but they could no longer find anything wrong with his body. There was nothing to heal, the festering wound in his soul had become too much.

There was still no response from the zanpakutou and now she was starting to panic, the sting of tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. She dashed from her spot by his side to grab the cell phone sitting at the table. Flipping it open she quickly dialed the number of the only person she could turn to that would probably know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Urahara-san, please I need your help! It's Muramasa-san, he-"

"Whoa, slow down Orihime, I can barely make out what your saying. Calm down." She did as she was told, but the panic could not be calmed so easily. Slowly she let out a shaky breath and spoke only when she was certain her voice would not break.

"H-he won't wake up...I keep shouting out his name, but he won't respond. His eyes sre bleeding, my Shun Shun Rikka won't work..." She sniffed as she fought to contain her fear.

"Muramasa?" She could hear an audible sigh escape the shopkeeper along with the sound of movement. "I'll be there soon, keep your shield around him. It may seem like it's not working, but it may just help him."

"Ok..." The phone was cast aside as she went over to resume her healing, hoping that she wouldn't lose him.

_'How odd...' He thought. His body was exhausted, there was a strong urge to rest and be conscious of nothing, but there was something biting terribly at his mind keeping him awake. He was propped in a sitting position against a white wall, the shadows of the darkness now closer than it had been last he remembered. The outline of the shield was dwindling, flickering as it fought to move forward and push away the monstrous shadows reaching to him with strained arms and frustrated snarls. Beyond such beings he could see endless sand with trees as dry and dead as any desert his eyes have ever seen. There were footprints of various sizes; did they belong to the beasts? His vision blurred, but sleep, the rest he's so longed for just would not come. _

_There was something telling him to stand and walk away from the sand and it's followers of claws and fangs. He had to move away, he would be swallowed, he would be devoured by the emptiness and become one of the walking grains devoid of satisfaction and huanted by the horrors and regrets that he has faced. The light flickered and fell back an inch, the darkness followed._

_**"You can't fight it. Let go of the light, it is far too small to hold onto. It flicker out before you are given a chance to correct the wrong."**_

_"You are saying there is a way, then." He stated with a quiet, tired voice. He could barely even hear._

_**"The last bit of energy you hold will backfire. It will cost you your sanity and will inevitably take her along with it."**_

_The beast's words held no lie. That small circle of light keeping him alive was becoming corrupted, it would soon become a part of the darkness and it will soon be his footsteps that will create the imprints of his hopeless sorrow and anger. He figured it was that way, these were just others that have fell victim to the power of being hollow. Their chains have carved out their hearts and were left with nothing but the sadness of loss. A terrible loneliness that caused them to seek out their loved ones and hope to fill the void that can never be what they once were._

_Their loved ones..._

_Who was it he loved, again?_

"He seems to be in a coma-like state. It seems that the hollow in him has finally caught up to him. At this rate, he could turn into an arrancar." He looked over at Orihime who was crying silent tears. She really did not want to lose him, he was with her almost constantly, always offering a comforting hand even though he was unaware of it. There was no more loneliness in her home, there was finally someone who would greet her whenever school was over. The bitter feeling of saying goodbyes to friends at the end of the day was no longer present; she felt whole again. He never asked for much. He never wanted to trouble her, he did not want her to worry over him when he was clearly not well.

She was silent as she stared at his calm looking face smeared with the color of red.

"Isn't there something that can be done?" She asked, her voice never raised but it might as well have been, Urahara could only stare with serious eyes at the zanpakutou left inside the gigai. He closed he eyes, knowing full well what was happening.

"There most likely isn't Orihime. That gigai was specifically made to render him powerless. You remember the events that had occurred when he was left under the power of the hollows, if I free him from the gigai whatever power he has left could possibly morph into that arrancar and at our current level and place that will not be good."

"What?" She could only stare at the man in front of her with disbelief.

"The hollows inside cannot be erased, Kouga is gone. A shinigami's life is a zanpakutou's life. Despite my knowlege of it, there is nothing that can be done. The gigai will prevent him from turning into one of the arrancar; it is equivalent to a person stuck in a coma."

He looked away from her to look over him. "Seems like he tried to stay awake, but-"

"No! Muramasa-san is strong! He's fought it for so long! He can't give up, I know he won't!" She could not bring herself to accept that her dear friend would give up on his fight. He was strong, he had to be after suffering the pain of being completely alone. He had a purpose; he wanted to reunite with his master, but his master was nowhere. The power-mad illusion of what used to be his only friend proved it.

What was his purpose now?

_A smile broke through his crumbled state. _

_Who could forget that face that held nothing but happiness for everything? That beautiful smile that would appear at every little thing from a simple flower to the feeling of being among friends. She was so easy to read; when she was sad she would try to hide it just as she had when she witnessed her first honest love fall for another. He was confused at the time, but there was no denying that pained look that was easily seen through her eyes. Then there was another wave of pain._

_Oh yes, now he remembered. That look of shock and confusion that crossed her face when he spoke what he yearned for. Ah, but he meant it with his whole being. There was no one else that made him feel as though he belonged, that there could be no other to take his place. It was always warm, no matter where they were. There was no temperature here, but just thinking of her brilliant personality and her voice asking him questions about everything was enough to make him feel warmth over the cold atmosphere._

_His eyes looked over at the shadow looming just above him; the light had become just a thin outline of his form. The monsters were upon him. _

_**"There is nothing left to hold onto."**__ He was right._

_His resolve was collapsing under his words. That desperate feeling to keep searching was beginning to numb. He would soon become nothing, his mind will be lost under their pressure. His pain will just become a part of their own. _

_Perhaps this was where he belonged after all._

"Please Urahara-san, you have to let him out!" Orihime urged leaning over Muramasa with her tears falling on his clothing. his words came back to her as she recalled the recent events to find what could have caused this. His troubled expressions she had seen lingered; the time when he said he had met someone interesting. She recalled his words that said she would not return them creating more tears. He was talking about her. He would always seem focused on her even when it seemed like he was thinking of something else. The pain of possibly losing him was increased, the sobs she tried to keep in were becoming difficult to contain as everything he was hiding and everything he had said was finally sinking in; baring the true meaning he had been trying to convey, yet at the same time hide.

She wanted nothing more than to have him by her side again and to hold her in his comforting embrace. She wanted to love him just as he said he loved her.

Kisuke's eyes were hidden under the shadows of his hair and hat in silent resignation. He could hear the voice of his own sword speaking to him, questioning him. It was true that had he remained in Soul Society, Benihime would have fallen under Muramasa's spell, but just as the others have done he would be able to bring her back. How would it feel to have your own zanpakutou betray you? The question he would never be able to answer since no one can answer a question when they have not experienced it for themself. But there was one that he was sure none of the shinigamis would be able to answer, not even their zanpakutou could answer and it was one that was directed toward the swords.

How does it feel to have a shinigami toss you away like another useless weapon?

"He said he wanted to be my zanpakutou..." He heard Orihime whisper.

She brought a hand to her eyes and wiped away the falling tears slowly.

"Kurosaki-kun was able to become one with Kuchiki-san's zanpakutou. It can be the same for him, right?" She asked with heavy hope. Urahara honestly wouldn't know. He has never given a human the powers of a shinigami; it was against the rules, punishable by death. Ichigo may have gotten away with it by becoming a substitute and working under Yamamoto's orders, but Orihime was not as sharp with a blade and she already had her Shun Shun Rikka which could be the closest she holds as a weapon and was, in a way, a zanpakutou.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he he reached inside his sleeve to pull out a small green pill.

"You do realize that if this doesn't work, I will have to kill him." He stated calmly. "At this point he is far too weak to keep the hollows from consuming him, he will probably have some of his powers intact, but if he doesn't act fast he will die."

"I will ask you again: are you sure?"

There was no hesitation. She nodded confidently; this was his final chance to become what he was meant to be.

He opened his mouth and dropped the pill in, Orihime massaged his throat to make him swallow.

_**"Now is the time for us to get vengence upon them."**__ The voice laughed, his usual indifferent facade twisted into a menacing grin, sharp canine teeth exposed so much like a beast that they were._

_**As soon as the light is forever gone, I promise you won't remember anything. You will not know who it was that caused you grief, that person will forever be lost. Everyone around you has meant to cause you harm in every way!"**__ The beast laughed as the being veiled in light slowly lost sight of the beasts and the desert._

_And then there was a new voice. One that was so familiar to him; he knew this one. _

_"You have to stab me at the heart" The unknown voice, stopped for but a moment to take a breath; it sounded like she was crying. "you have to give me whatever energy you have left. Please, Muramasa-san. " She was begging, why? He was fine, just a little tired._

_Sleep was his first thought, if he just slept a little he would be fine, but since she was asking... but why would she asked to be stabbed? He didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing he would ever do. It would kill her. _

_He really did not wish to hurt her, but he was never one to deny her whatever it was she wanted; he has been selfish too long. His mind was confused, but he trusted her, she never meant any harm from the very beginning. She meant to help him. Right? _

There was a shove and Muramasa was pulled away from the darkness, his eyes were unfocused as he leaned forward in a sitting position. A massive pain assualted his head, he brought a hand to cradle it. His clothing was back and he was an invisible being again. There was a dull ringing in his head as he tried to make sense of the situation, but it was a while before the distorted voices calmed down and became smooth.

Orihime threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her face to hide into his shoulder. He was startled, but before he could say a word a searing pain flared over his whole body. His muscles burned and felt as though there a white hot flame threatening to engulf his mind with the intensity of the pain. He flinched and gasped, trying to calm it but every movement was unbearable.

"Orihime, he has to do it now!" Another voice shouted.

"Muramasa-san please, you have to bring out your sword. You have to stab it straight into my heart." She said calmly despite the tremble in her voice. It was lovely, he noted. The pain was numbing his head, he couldn't make sense of right or wrong, what was then and what was now. He could have sworn it was just a couple of hours ago that he was just awake and watching over her as she slept. He couldn't remember. Everything was fuzzy.

Without even realizing it, his sword was in his grasp. How long had it been since he last felt its weight?

"H-Hime...sama..." It hurt to talk. He wanted to know why he had to stab her? She pushed lightly against his shoulders to create some space. She looked at his eyes that were glazed over with agony and she smiled, hoping and very confident that this would work. Her hand covered his cold ones that clutched tightly against the hilt of his blade, bring it up at positioning the tip of the sword right above her chest, right where her heart was beating loud and hard.

His eyes flashed a dangerous red.

Without another second to spare she pulled his hand toward her, the sword piercing through her flesh with ease. A light hue of purple aura came from his very being and traveled through his sword. His eyes softened as he felt the pain dull, but he was beginning to feel more alert until realization sunk in, deeply.

His eyes snapped wide open to stare back at her grey ones. She was smiling. What had made her smile? He looked around frantically and found his blade in his hand in a motion of a kill. Horror overcame him, his instinct screaming at him to pull it out as quickly as possible before anymore damage could be dealt, but her hand held him still. He reeled his head up to look at her, he could feel that familiar sensation of returning. Disappearing as his powers were sheathed back under control, his body became tansparent, but that didn't matter. He wanted to know why she had made him do such a thing; she saw his fear stricken look and only smiled with a stray tear falling from her puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, but her voice was as clear as the ocean to his ears. "I'm sorry I couldn't see." She sniffled as she leaned just a little closer to him. "I'm sorry I didn't see what was really hurting you." She allowed him no chance to respond, she had covered his mouth with her own pressing up further against him even though he was fading quite fast.

Muramasa did not know what to do, there was that same soft emotion that sprouted from the very core of his being that intensified and he was left immobilized by the sudden sensation. Her eyes were closed as she remained where she was with her lips pressed up against his own, it was pleasurable. The warmth of the kiss spreading throughout their bodies; his other hand held onto her shoulder to keep them both balanced. Then there was a sudden urge to go just a little further, a sudden instinct within him that begged to be fulfilled. His grip on the her shoulder became a little tighter and he pushed up to try and deepen it, moving his lips to part her own in invitation. Surprisingly enough, it was Orihime that proceeded on that same impulse, moving her small indecisive tongue experimentally inside. Warmth was the first thing to come into her mind, then the taste. At the contact of his own tongue, she jerked back and pulled away from the kiss. There was a furious blush across her face and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked now. He moved his head to nuzzle the underside of her jaw before finally disappearing into his sword.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** I apologize if it seemed rushed, but meh. Please tell me how you think of it. The last part of this chapter was a pain because I am simply hopeless with fluff, seriously not used to writing it, so I got a little help from ****Old_Hound7**** which would be my dear sister. Therefore if you liked it give a little credit to her. If there are any mistakes please be sure to tell me so that I can fix it later on. ^w^**


	10. Reprieve

**A/N:**** I'm sorry it took so long with this one, barely had any time to work on it...actually I hardly had any time to work with my fics; close to nothing. Well then enough of my talk, please continue. ^w^**

**Chapter X: Reprieve**

She watched as his smile actually reached the darkness in his eyes, clearing through the thick haze of the lost. There was nothing then, no words, not a sound was heard as he silently, slowly leaned over to bury his face against her neck, his hand that was clutching at the sword's hilt went loose as he slumped against her body. She felt no weight, could not even take notice of the blade piercing through her flesh; all that she could feel on her neck was his slow breathing and the faint brush of his hair and then he fell deeper into the soft darkness. Familiar and relieving for one such as him. She noticed his relaxed posture as he faded, nothing was held in a tense guard, she felt his eyes flutter to a close in what resembled _real_ sleep. When all sight of his form disappeared, her eyes stayed glued to the spot where his body once was, ignoring the faint calls of the man behind her. It wasn't until she heard the loud clatter of metal falling upon the floor that she snapped her mind back in reality.

A dizzy spell warped her senses and she fell, catching herself on her hands as she took mouthfuls of air, practically feeling her lungs inhale to regain the breath she was deprived far beyond any normal limit. Her body felt heavy, her head ringing while a cold sweat formed at her head and neck, chilling and creating goosebumps. A weak cough escaped her, but despite the sudden discomfort a smile shyly fell back on her expression even as the darkness of fatigue reigned over her and she fell with a small thud right beside the weapon.

"Orihime!"

Urahara immediately came to her side, pulling her onto her back to examine her closely for any lasting damage, but there was nothing to indicate any cause for alarm, at least on the outside. The shopkeeper let out a heavy sigh as he sat back on his legs and wiped a hand down his face in both relief and slight worry. His eyes wandered towards the clean zanpakuto beside her, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Is she okay?" A female's voice asked from behind. He would have jumped from surprise at never even taking notice of the girl's presence, but now was no time for getting side tracked. He simply nodded his head in a 'yes' not even bothering to turn towards the young woman who now sat beside him to take a look at the condition of the girl.

"Should we have let that happen? She didn't come out as a shinigami."

"It's most likely the hollows inside Muramasa. From what I've heard of the report, he had several of them inside his body to sustain himself. Enough to even summon them against his enemies which could have kept him from completely joining her soul." He sighed, picking up his hat and fanning himself before placing it back on. "Getting rid of the hollows may not be so difficult, but I'm not so sure how Orihime's fairies will take to thier new uh, friend."

Yoruichi only laughed at his statement, her eyes becoming soft but still firm and serious. "So what will we do with this gigai?" She asked with a gesture pointing at the gigai of Muramasa accompanied with a questioning gaze.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Just leave it here, I suppose. Who knows, they might want to keep it." He allowed himself the short pleasure of a laugh before lifting the girl onto the couch and placing the sword into its sheath.

_**"You choose this..."**__ The voice of the beast questioned in nothing more than a whisper as the beasts around them roared in rage and lashed out in a desperate attempt to consume his soul, but it was futile, little by little the darkness began to dissipate. The path to the world of the endless sand was gone, there was no hope for them to become more than the mad monsters that they were. The silhouette of what would have been a newly born Vasto Lorde simply stood over the light that was created anew by the flying beings hovering above the unconscious zanpakutou. _

_**"How disappointing... You could have become more, you could have had your freedom from all the pain. Away from all the lies."**__ Red eyes narrowed at the sight of the man lying on the ground with eyes closed in peaceful rest, unaware of the presence of the shadowed beings nor the ones that flew above him. His expression was soft, unhindered by the painful memories of the past or the wound that had pierced his heart, bleeding thick with hate. The regression has started and it would only be a matter of time before the soul with so much light would destroy them into oblivion. _

_**"Instead you chose a mere human. She'll toss you away just as the owner before her did." **__He stated, the distortion of his voice quiet and soft. The roars became dim and the writhing slowed into subtle movements. Eyes of yellow remained concentrated on him with indifference. The fairies remained close to him, as if to protect him from that who was shrouded in shadows, but though their barrier held strong against the minor ones, it was feeble under his strength. Carefully, slowly, the shadow pushed through the blinding sheild and entered their protective circle. He could see the slight increase of panic come over the smaller beings, but their deaths would mean nothing to him who was the exact manifestation of the ugly emotions of hate evolving into a deep grudge; the stain of scarlet that would never be removed so long as the original lived. _

_**"Wake up..."**__ A murmur, the silent sound of pain was etched deep within the warped soul, a quiet yearning found in every being that was like him; the pain of missing that which was important. __**"She will die if you refuse to do so; I'll do it myself with great pleasure."**__ His words were tuanting, angering the colorful personalities of Orihime's ShunShun Rikka, yet it did nothing to faze him in the least. His words had meaning mixed with that of sinister eagerness and a yearning to escape the confines of restriction, his claws itched to rip her to shreds, to end the remaining obstacle, to be free of the constant fear of rejection, pain, longing, and the hauntings of the past that used to be called happiness. Once he did that then the original will break, shatter and become what his instincts tried to become in the battle against the shinigami who was also another form of hollow. Crimson eyes cried bleeding tears, slipping over the darkness in a deep contrast of black and red, the power within him was decreasing rapidly, the fear that was suffocated under the pressure of raw strength and coursing energy surfaced accompanied with the undeniable river of pure rage. One by one, the beasts became dust, slipping away in the invisible wind and it was soon to be this monster's turn as well. __**"You're a fool. A pathetic dog to these emotions that will kill you in the end..."**_

_Light colored eyes silently opened at his voice, his expression never changing, caught in a grip of pure happiness and it was soon obvious to the last remaining individual shadow that his words had no more meaning to him. _

_The threat was no lie, he could have easily devoured his soul in his unconscious state and destroy everything, destroy her from the inside, but even he knew that he could not do that; his existence in this form was as good as over. It was a fact that he easily accepted and silently he was content that way. _

_Muramasa rose into a sitting position feeling slightly light headed. Instantly upon seeing the manifestation of his never ending grudge his eyes steeled and his face scrunched into silent anger at being in his presence, but as he took a closer look the beast's eyes were closed, but still his voice spoke without the use of moving lips._

_**"Once your sight becomes clouded thick with illusions once more I will take over, I will end the uselessness of the bonds between zanpakutou and shinigami. Until then, I will wait within the bars of slumber; no form of light or power can rid this darkness that has been with you for so long; to kill me is to kill yourself. You will do well to remember this; your negative emotions cannot be erased."**_

_And then just like the rest before him, his body was decomposed into small particles until there was nothing. The light that had held him in safety expanded, bringing forth the large sea with pillars set in place where some leaned over or stood erect as giant stepping stones. The words his other self spoke were the truth that has followed him persistently throughout the prolonging days and nights of the passing years, promising to destroy everything around him, devour every source of power and suffocate him till there was nothing left to overcome and everytime Muramasa was pressured to act fast and take hold of his mentality and his purpose, or what was left of that purpose to restrain the unstable power in him, using the lesser hollows and the Menos to quiet the constant chatter of death at his heels. Now though, there was no need to act in such a way, he could feel the hole that was driven into his heart begin to heal and wash away the ugliness of the bloodstained path he used to walk on. He scanned his surroundings, taking in all that could only be called his home and await the sound of that voice of which he loved._

_Just as soon as that thought crossed his mind he was reminded of what had occurred prior to his awakening. The stabbing and the kiss; panic swelled within him. He shot up to stand, but as soon as his feet were up he stumbled upon nothing and almost fell over the edge of the pillar._

_"Hey, hey! What's your hurry?" Three seperate pairs of arms grasped at his collar, pulling him back where he fell back in a sitting position. The dizzyness turned into a deafening ring, bouncing back and forth in his head and distorting his vision a bit. Confused at the new soft voice that sounded nothing like his master, he turned to see the hovering fairies smiling down at him, with the one clad in black and red being the only exception. _

_"What-"_

_"We've heard about you, but I never thought that our dear Hime-chan would get a new power in association with you." The one with his blond hair held up in a ponytail said as he descended at level with Muramasa's eyes to get a good look at him. "Although, your world did give us quite a scare, poor Tsubaki fell in the water." He chuckled knowing this would irritate his comrade greatly._

_"I did not you babbling idot!" He shouted in anger, dashing to try and land a hit on the other who simply moved slightly to a avoid a viscious head grip._

_"Anyway, I believe we should introduce ourselves a bit more properly; my name is Shun'o. It's quite a pleasure to meet you Muramasa-san. Over there throwing a tantrum is Tsubaki, Hime-chan's only other means of offense." Tsubaki only huffed in annoyance and anger. "Quite a hot-head as well..." He added in a low voice._

_"Moving on, those three right there are Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily. They make up the shield for use of protection, or to carry a person to safety. And nect to them is Ayame, she works with me to heal the wounded."_

_Muramasa stared at them, remembering what Orihime had done to him before he released Kouga from his imprisonment, the healing light to ease his sickness and the barrier she used to protect her friends; these were the one of whom she called upon, but he has never seen how well she is with Tsubaki's aid which interested him greatly._

_"Humph, so the little girl actually got a sword..."_

_"Aww, don't worry Tsubaki, I'm sure she still loves you." Lily sang while trying to stifle a laugh. _

_"Shut up! That's not what I meant!" _

_"Sure..." The two flew around with Tsubaki trying to attack the other who merely laughed at him while the others watched in amusement._

_It was Shun'o who brought his attention back with a small tap of his head. "It seems the hollows you've absorbed have cleared out somehow, so you should feel a little better now. You had Hime-chan worried sick..."_

_Eyes suddenly grew wide with renewed panic, he had momentarily forgotten the whole reason why he had tried to stand. "I must see to it she is well." He muttered, angry with himself for not keeping his eyes open and losing complete control over his power. He was supposed to keep everything under right lock, secureed and away from all that was dear to him; Orihime. Instead he endangered her with his carelessness and may have added more unnecessary troubles for the both of them. Without so much as another word to the fairies who silently watched him with questioning eyes, he took a step over the edge of the pillar to fade back into the physical world in order to see if all was well with her._

The room was dark, the usual whisper of the nightly wind quiet, the moon that was now high above the sky was muffled by the passing of the clouds. Shadows of objects around the room hid mostly everything in his path, but he has memorized her home well to know what would be in his way and what would not. How much time had passed since he last was awake? The temperature was cold despite the lack of wind, his eyes shot everywhere, trying to find where she could have gone. His sword lay against a wall by the couch covered and untouched and finally he saw that the dark mass over the couch was in fact Orihime who had a black blanket draped over her body almost completely over her. With quiet soft steps, Muramasa approached her his eyes softening and a sigh escaping him in relief at hearing the sound of her breathing as she slept. He didn't wish to disturb her rest and decided to turn away towards the door and perhaps take another walk around the lonely streets like he had before, but as he went to the door he found the sight of the plush toy doll of him in his form with the sword held tight in its grasp. There was muck still slathered over half its face as well as all over its clothing.

He grabbed it and stared at it. The button eyes reflecting what little light that seeped in through the window, giving it a sort of content shine. He smirked, this must have been the way he looked in all the shinigamis and their zanpakutou's eyes; a pathetic weapon, unstable and weak. Though this was what they saw, there were some that understood him, understood his actions and forgave him.

She had lifted his heavy heart that was just as broken and tattered as his blade, pieces falling through weary cracks of the mask he wore and the shield he had over it. In vain he had tried to scrape away some of the dried dirt away from the face of the doll seeing that the stain resembled the part of him that was blind, but it was of no use leaving him to mull over the fact. Quietly, bitterly, he walked back to kneel in front of the slumbering girl and placed the plain doll just above the blanket, making sure to clear off as much dirt as he could so as not to allow any particles to fall into her lungs.

He wanted to check if he had left a mark over her chest, but doing so would seem quite indecent and he was not one to invade her privacy; he had done that enough. Right now, he was confused and relieved all at the same time. He wanted to know, needed to know that she was alright, that there was nothing hurting just as something was hurting him and that was almost constant. The words of the hollow echoed throughout his mind and it was making him anxious and uncertain, but there was nothing he could do at the moment except stare. A sigh escaped and there was a whisper of a faint breath of wind flowing through a partially open window ruffling through his hair and the fur lining his collar. Copmforting; a silent caress of assurance easing the troubled look upon his face making him lean forward till his head was against her own. Another sigh, but it was not his; it belonged to the girl sleeping contently on the couch, snuggling further against him and bringing the covers closer.

A smile. A blush. The silent murmur of a name.

There was no need to have so much fear left in him, her presence, safe and warm, enveloped him with the sense of true happiness making all that was wrong melt away. He brought his hand to rest on the side of her head, feeling her warmth radiate onto his cold hand, but his touch did not seem to make her flinch even within the subconsciousness of sleep. Moments passed until he found it to be unfit for her to sleep on a couch rather than her own bed. Though he was reluctant to move from his place, she alaways came first than anything else; it was always that way, but that sometimes made her upset. Positive that she would not wake, he carefully slipped his arms beneath her body easily bringing her up against him with the covers still over her; he was surprised movement did not disturb her. Slipping through the darkness, he entered her room and placed her softly onto the bed, kneeling down again to watch her.

"Mura...masa..."

His eyes lit with light curiosity at the sound of his name flowing through her lips accompanied with a pleased smile. He had to wonder where his place was in her dreams and what could have possibly caused them. He wished to know what was taking place in her dream, but he found that knowing such a thing was not very important. He would much rather focus on the reality of things such as the present. He leaned over again till his face was just at the side of her head near her ear and whispered the words he longed for her to hear.

"I love you, Orihime..."

Three simple word that would either echo through her mind to awakening or fade within the events of her dream. Such words were not to be fooled with, a lesson he has learned in the past. Love was strong according to the ones who expressed it; another drive to dictate the individual's actions, to feel a desire for that whom their love is directed towards and it was no different for one such as him. There was desire hidden among his stare, but he would never continue forward on his own; such was for the two and that includes her as well. However, that was not important at the moment. His only concern was her comfort and safety in which he granted, placing his lips softly on her own. The kiss was short and sweet and he was terribly tempted to venture further, but it would most likely wake her, just for his pleasure. He was not one to take advantage of her where she was vulnerable, she had already given him enough.

The discomfort of looming darkness was gone, there would be no hindrance of anything trying to take hold of his power or his mind. He could silently watch over her as she slept without anymore pain. The voices of the tormented, the disatisfaction of complaining zanpakutous, and the shouts of wrong assumptions were gone away from his mind, the only voice he would always long to hear is that of Orihime's. A voice he would eagerly respond to, for there was no way a soul like her could ever become corrupted by the influence of those around her.

"It looks like Captain Kuchiki's claim was incorrect."

"That may be, but Captain... Is it really necessary to inform the head Captain? He isn't doing anything wrong..."

"Regardless of such facts, Matsumoto, they have committed a crime. If he has a shinigami again that could put everyone in danger again. His powers are a threat." The young captain seethed at the memory of having his own partner turn against him.

"But Captain, he's with Orihime! She wouldn't hurt a fly and besides she hasn't even shown any signs of being a shinigami!" Rangiku yelled, thrusting her hand towards the direction of the two as if to emphasize her point.

"Enough. That may be true, but there is no denying a bond between a zanpakutou and its master, there is certainly a connection between those two but it has yet to fully achieve its potential. Now come on, we must report back." Without giving her a chance to reply he opened the path and entered with a black butterfly following close behind, another such butterfly waited with his lieutenant who looked down at the two with worried eyes.

_"What's wrong with you, old lady? He's the one who turned everyone against their masters, you shouldn't feel anything towards him!" _

Though her zanpakutou spoke the truth that the actions Muramasa has made were unjust, she could not help that sinking feeling of of dread at having to possibly tear him away from her friend who obviously cared deeply for him to become his new master. Only a sigh escaped her as she prepared herself for what was to come soon and turned away to follow her captain.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Tried to make it longer, didn't succeed. *sigh* However I promise I'll make the next longer, I don't know might be the last chap, might not. We'll just have to see, anyway hope this was to your liking~**


	11. Master and Zanpakutou

**Chapter XI: Master and Zanpakutou**

"Should you not have killed him as planned?" Yoruichi asked in a low quiet voice; she stood at the doorway of the room staring with narrow eyes at the back of the man who sat calmly at a small table, a small cup of freshly brewed tea sitting untouched in front of him, but his face showed nothing with that neutral frown and eyes hidden completely from view. The two easily noticed the short visit from the captain and his lieutenant and for a brief moment before they disappeared, Yoruichi feared a conflict would arise which would not have been good given that Orihime was unconscious and Muramasa's actions were still questionable even now.

Urahara took a moment to break down her words and contemplate over the growing situation.

"Well, I'm fairly certain that the issue is being discussed in Soul Society even as we speak. They'll no doubt bring the two over for a nice long chat." He smirked as he brought the warm cup to his lips and took a slow sip. It was hot, burning his skin through the ceramic material, but he continued to hold the cup and stare at his green reflection that looked back at him, the smirk quickly falling.

"It could have all been avoided if you just finished him." She said with a sigh, slowly closing her eyes at already knowing what his next words were.

"You know you would have tried the same thing if not something similar."

"Orders are orders. Yamamoto would have our heads. Who's to say he isn't planning that out right now?"

Urahara only laughed at her statement. It was supposed to be threatening, but having her say the known fact only made it seem humorous, seeing as they both dwelled among the living instead of remaining as captains. He quietly placed the cup down and gestured to his feline companion to join him in which she reluctantly followed. There was another empty cup sitting beside the small kettle, but neither made a move to fill it up.

"They'll be coming soon... What do you suppose we do?" She asked as she placed her fist below her cheek while looking at him expectantly.

"What can we do? It'll all be up to Miss Inoue and her new sword. Heh, if a fight starts up, I will be certain not to miss it!" He chuckled as he tried to picture Orihime becoming a fierce shinigami. "She could almost be just like Captain Unohana." His smile widened at the thought.

"I for one, do not find that amusing. At the very least they will imprison her just the same as they did Rukia and break her sword. She has yet to fully become one with him, but they are too far in to reverse what has been done. The pain would be devastating; physically as well as emotionally. And that is just a hypothesis." The others, especially themselves, would know of no such thing. Their swords were still very much intact and eventually became restored. Kouga was not even dead when Muramasa was apart from him and yet the seperation was almost unbearable to the zanpakutou. "In any case... we won't know until they send someone and it's most likely going to be the lieutenant of squad six again."

"Well, at least we'll have a little fun with him. But I would like to inform Orihime before hand so it won't be that much of a shock."

"Should I go instead?"

"I don't see why not." Yoruichi nodded, stalling for a moment before shifting into her cat form. A 'meow' escaped the graceful animal as it made its way out the door and soon out the store.

"Yes, it is indeed troublesome my dear kitten." He allowed himself the small pleasure of a smile, drinking at a slow, almost content pace. The morning would most definately come too soon, it would be best to enjoy the silent solitude of the night to its fullest.

Muramasa had yet to leave Orihime's side. His eyes completely fixed upon her resting form. Fatigue no longer clung to his soul, the stinging of tears stopped its overflow and though it was not complete, the gaping space of what used to be his heart was slowly shrinking back as a whole. With each moment that passed, he could feel his strength continue to replenish and bring him back to his former glory. His expression was calm, but his continuous scowl still remained as a sort of habit when in deep thought. He felt the faint trace of reiatsu leaking far above Orihime's home; the presence of the shinigami. A huff of a sigh escaped him as the biting feeling of trouble gnawed at his mind; no peace had been settled between him and the laws of Soul Society, not to mention the ways of the zanpakutou that he not only manipulated, but had hurt them in a way that was possibly irrepairable. His eyes became clouded with hidden shame as they continued to stare at Orihime.

He lowered himself to sit at the ground, waiting for her to wake or waiting for the inevitable visit granted by the Head Captain. He wasn't quite certain, but it was safe to think he could be waiting for both. As he sat and listened to the natural melodies and whispers of the night, he heard the chirping of the crickets, the soft wind rustling the loose leaves across the windows, and the soft murmurs coming from Orihime. A great portion of her speech was slurred by deep sleep, becoming nothing more than mumbles. A dream, but by the sound of it, he could tell that it was something pleasant, so there was no need to feel any concern of her subconcious state.

_"What do you think will happen now, Muramasa-san?"_ The voice of Shun'o asked. Muramasa flinched slightly at the sudden sound, but quickly recovered as realization sunk in. It should have came as no surprise since they were connected in a way. Even so, it was unnerving. It was certainly something he would have to get used to soon.

"At this point anything could happen." He whispered lowly with a grim expression.

_"To Orihime as well?"_

"I cannot imagine that they would try anything towards her, but it is a possibility. I'm fairly certain, however, that they are solely troubled by my continued existence and will try to end it according to the original course."

_"So you're saying they're gonna try and kill ya?"_

_"Tsubaki!"_

_"It's the truth!" _He snapped._ "No use in sugar-coating it!"_

Muramasa could not even help the smirk that formed at the sound of the quarreling sprites from within the confines of the pins that lay at the armrest of the couch near Orihime's head.

Before he could even think to respond to them, a long almost mournful cry of a feline broke the silence of the air from beyond the building. For a moment, Muramasa did not even bother to get up, but at the sight of a black cat jumping to sit on the small space of the window and repeating its cry, he immediately recognized the beast. He stood, his eyes locked onto the cat's as he slowly made his way to open the window. With a click and the slide of a hand, it was unlocked and opened. The cat hastily pounced inside. He glared at the feline as it quickly sat in front of Orihime, taking in her peaceful expression before turning its attention back to him.

"I trust you know why I have paid a visit." He nodded.

"What do you plan to do?" She flicked her tail from side to side in mild curiosity.

"I cannot act on my own. I will wait for when she wakes." He whispered, moving his eyes to land back on Orihime. His gaze softened and had it not been for the pressing matters he would have been quite content with simply watching over her until she woke up.

"Precisely. You will have to wait until she wakes, but then what? It could be too late by then." He understood where she was going with the conversation, but he was still uncertain if it was right to wake her. He would much rather take everything himself, but that will lead them nowhere and it would bring about more problems, more fights that were not needed and had no place among them.

"She will wake by then, I'm sure. The transfer has not taken alot of her strength."

"But it is not yet complete, her soul has not seperated, has not joined with your own. Something is holding her back and I highly doubt it is her."

Muramasa said nothing and it was only angering Yoruichi further.

"Muramasa, they will kill you and if push comes to shove they will kill her."

"You are simply exaggerating the situation, it is not that bad of a problem. There is no reason to kill her simply because she is unwilling to comply with their orders."

Silence filled the gap between them and with it, the time continued to rush forward. His eyebrows furrowed into a look of someone in pain, or was it enraged anger? Yoruichi could see he was trying to hide something, trying to deal with something that apparently no one else should be aware of. She already had an idea of what it was, but she held her tongue.

"Whatever it is, Muramasa, you'd do well to tell them everything." With nothing more to say, she turned swiftly and left the same way she came in. Leaving the zanpakutou to ponder over her words and to wonder how the next day will turn out.

_"Are you all right, Muramasa-san?"_

He could see that Shun'o meant well, but just couldn't answer him. His hands slipped into his pockets, his head lowered and his eyes slowly closed. His form blended with the background, faint colors covered his body as he stepped back into his own realm. He stepped onto a lone distant pillar, ignoring the small presence of the fairies that hovered elsewhere. Waiting for her voice to call him.

It was not until a few hours after the sun had risen over the sky that Orihime had finally woken up. Her shoulder was stiff and slightly numb from lying on it in the same position for too long. Sleep was still heavy on her eyelids, but it was not so demanding. The light brightened the whole room. A small yawn escaped her as she slowly rose into a sitting position, for a while all that could be heard were the songs of birds flying and the faint noise of passing cars as well as the busy people.

Lazily, she pushed away the blanket only to feel something underneath obstuct the motion. Confused, she pulled it back and her eyes widened at the sight of the doll rolling to fall on its back, the button eyes with its dirty face looking back at her. Cautiously, she took the doll into her hand to examine it closely.

"Where did-" A loud gasp broke her train of thought as panic swelled within her, her memories of the past day coming back to her and the very last thing she could recall is seeing Muramasa'a expression before he had disappeared.

"Muramasa-san! Muramasa-san!" She called repeatedly with her head looking back and forth frantically, trying desperately to find her companion somewhere in the room. She tossed the covers away from her to stand, but just as she was on her feet, a wave of dizzyness forced her to fall back on the couch. A small 'Mmph' was heard when she fell against it. Wide eyes looked at nothing as she tried to piece together what had happened and to figure out why she felt so tired physically, as well as to try and catch her breath. Fear gripped her; was the drastic act of stabbing the zanpakutou through her heart not enough? Where was he, where was that quiet presence?

So focused on regaining her breathing and so engulfed in her thoughts, she failed to register the faint light swiftly glow into existence.

"Hime-sama!"

Startled at the sudden shout of the familiar voice, she quickly turned her head to the other side to see Muramasa hover above her, his hands reaching slightly out as if to steady her. The quick movement was enough to give her head a terrible ache, but it was completely unnoticeable due to the rush of relief washing over her. Her eyes closed and a grin spread over her face. A weak laugh was heard, but it did not ease Muramasa. The sudden shout of his name was enough to make his heart stop. He thought something may have happened to her, but seeing as there was no one else in the room, he was left to wonder. He lifted himself, watching her calm her beating heart.

"You're safe..." She breathed. There was a faint sensation of tears coming and the familiar lump forming in her throat, but there was no need for them. Muramasa remained silent, waiting for her to compose herself and speak. In her hand the doll was held tightly in her grasp, wrinkling the clothing and straining the stitches. "I...thought you had...disappeared for good." She sighed as her nerves calmed and the panic began to slowly fade, replaced with heavy relief. She looked up at him, her smile turning small. "Are you ok now?" She asked.

For a moment he didn't respond, still trying to see if all was indeed well; the fright of her sudden call still ringing loud through his ears.

"Yes, all thanks to you of course." He said quietly, still wary. She took a moment to take in the meaning of the words and simply saying it was nothing would be a great understatement. Her smile never fell, but her eyes did close in happiness and her hands came together in a faint clap when they had let go of the doll.

"I'm so glad!" She sighed loudly. "I had thought it wouldn't work!" He only nodded in agreement, trying to figure out how it was possible himself. He didn't exactly know what to do at this point. The whole time he was worried over the actions of the shinigami, he found it hard to feel anything so ominous with her expression of happiness and relief at seeing that he was well compared to before. The scowl marred in his face was relaxed, leaving nothing but a blank look. He stared at her, remembering that one moment where he felt completely at peace; someone needed him it seems. She didn't want him to go; he was valued. She loved him. He reached out to her, his fingers touching gently under her chin to raise her head slightly. An expression of gentleness. Hazy, his memory was clouded. There was darkness he remembered, but her words were distorted.

Orihime looked at him with confusion, a faint blush rising, but she made no move to remove his hand or move away from it. He wanted to say something, but he was caught in his thinking; unsure. Worry came over her, so she placed a hand upon his own. It was cold.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, Muramasa said nothing as he took in the gesture of comfort.

"Your actions..." He didn't know how to go on about the simple question. Familiar territory, but at a distance, never to be ventured through. He struggled with the silent fear, afraid of these feelings that were so foreign. "What did it mean...to you?"

Orihime cocked her head slightly to the side, confused. "Ac...tions...?" He looked at her with a hard gaze, refusing to say anything further, she would see it soon. She noted the gesture again for a moment before finally getting what he meant. The kiss just before he faded and she fell asleep. The shade of the blush deepened, a detail that did not go unnoticed. "Ah...well it was...You know..." She moved her head again to face the side, her eyes purposely avoiding his gaze, speaking incomplete sentences.

"Unfortunately, my dear, I do not." He moved his finger again to move her gaze back to him. "I would like to know what you meant by it." Any uncertainty he had became demolished, it was only prolonging the inevitable. What did that kiss mean, he knew humans were different than hollows and shinigami though it wasn't precise as to how far the difference went. The kiss could have simply been used to calm him at such a disoriented state, could be a contract of some sort. Such things were known, but it was rare and not widely done. The one he knew was between lovers.

She laughed, catching him off guard that he dropped his hand and looked at her confused and slightly irritated.

"It was my answer!"

"Answer?" He could do nothing but blink at her, silently asking her to clarify. She nodded happily.

"Remember? You asked me: if you loved me, would I feel the same? That was my answer!" Muramasa only looked at her, still a little lost. She giggled at how seemingly funny it was to see him confused over these things not related to fighting. Instead of saying something right away, she came up to her feet carefully and wrapped her arms under his to hold his back in an embrace while his own arms were suspended in the air, not knowing if he should return the embrace. "It's what one does to another they love." She said softly, the blush fading.

His eyes widened at her words, a weight lifting. An inaudible sigh of relief. Carefully, slowly, he brought his arms to wrap over her shoulders to bring her a little closer. His eyes softened as he relished in the feeling of having her in his arms. His body becoming warm, the cold gone. They remained so for a few moments before Orihime decided to speak up.

"So..." She moved away to look into his eyes. "Does this mean that...I've become like Kurosaki-kun?" She asked shyly, finding the fact to be a bit difficult to believe, especially for one like her whose primary weapon were a pair of hairclips. The zanpakutou took a moment to contemplate this; technically she was correct, but that was what made him uncomfortable; she could be just like Ichigo, in more than just one way. He wondered if he would be able to keep that part of him at bay, for now though he would not trouble her with the matter; not now. He nodded again, seeing as it was no lie, but it was not the entire truth. She didn't seem to beam at the idea, but all that really mattered to her at the moment was that Muramasa was still with her and completely safe which was enough for her.

"Ah...but how will the others take to this?" She asked her face turning concerned as she moved away from him to sit back down on the couch.

"In truth, they are not happy about this at all."

Orihime sighed, she figured that such was the case given that Ichigo and Rukia were in a similar position because of her sharing her own power with him. However, this was not simply bowering a little bit of power, this was taking all of his power. All the abilities he had were now hers and perhaps as she grew in strength and wisdom, she would develope her own unique skills as a shinigami; that was the biggest difference and that was what worried Soul Society. It wasn't a matter of gaining this and learning that, it was the motivation behind it. The bonding could also be the explanation to her slight exhaustion as opposed to Ichigo feeling strengthened. A burden she accepted whole-heartedly and she certainly had no ill will towards anything, so it didn't make sense for them to feel threatened.

"What do you think they will do?" She asked, leaning her head back thoughtfully.

"I would suspect they would send a messenger to request a meeting soon if not use force." He looked away to glare at the window as if said person was standing just outside.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should prepare ourselves." He said with a glare so cold, it reminded her of the time of the rebellion. A knock was heard from beyond her door.

"Already?" She whispered as she picked herself up from the couch to answer the door, her heart beating nervously. The door opened, but it wasn't a strange shinigami squad member, but Renji and even the Captain of the sixth devision, Byakuya Kuchiki. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, a great uneasiness settling in her gut.

"Kuchiki...san?"

"If you would not mind, Inoue, we would like for you to come to Soul Society along with your zanpakutou." He glanced at the transparent shadow that turned away, retreating back into the sword; his presence not needed at the moment. Orihime turned to glance at the quiet weapon, wondering if she should, but against a captain or two, she wouldn't last long.

"Okay." She invited them in for a moment so that she could change into suitable clothes. As they waited, Renji looked over at the hairpins that were next to the sword.

"Why don't we just take the blade and be done with it? Who knows what trouble he could cause later on!" He growled, feeling the urge to break the sword himself.

"Do not be a fool, he could easily manifest and push you away." He answered simply as he sat patiently, showing no kind of expression, not betraying anything. There was no way to see if he was upset of the news of the zanpakutou living or not. Renji sighed, scratching the back of his head angrily.

"Fine, I get it, but there's no way he'll manipulate my zanpakutou again!" He declared.

_As if we'd get fooled again, idiot._ The female remarked with a scoff.

_What'd ya expect from an idiot like him?_ The snake hissed.

_To at least have common sense._

"Hey, quiet both of you!" He shouted while they merely chuckled at his comical glare.

It was then Orihime emerged from the hall and said in a small voice that she was ready. After placing the pins to her hair and grabbing the sword, the three made their way outside and Orihime locked the door behind her.

"Ah... Does any of my friends know I'm going to Soul Society?" She asked awkwardly.

"Rukia will be there, but Kurosaki will be absent from the meeting."

"Why?" She asked, slightly alarmed that her friend would not be there to offer a bit of comfort.

"This is an issue only concerning Soul Society, his presence will not be needed; this is top secret. That blade is former property of the Kuchiki, therefore it is my responsibility for reigning him in."

The way he spoke those words made her blood run cold. "Reign in?" Her grip on the sword tightened as fear once again grasped her being, but simply hoping that someone would come to her rescue was childish. Muramasa was now her own, he was no longer a part of the Soul Societ, it would only be her that would get them out of this mess.

_"What do have to say for yourself now, Muramasa?"_ Monkey asked. In the realm of the zanpakutou, she had her arms folded and a cold frown replacing the grin she usually wore.

_"Nothing."_

_"Oh come on, you can't fool us anymore! Might as well tell us how you manipulated the girl to save your sorry butt."_ Snake sneered, slithering closer with the chains rattling loudly. A hostile snarl of a grin exposing two sharp fangs.

_"Hey, hey! There's no need to start a fight! He hasn't done anything of the sort to Orihime-chan! Don't be such a bully!"_ From behind Muramasa the six fairies of Orihime's pins flew to hover between the two beings with Shun'o defending him.

_"Tch, like we'd actually allow a chump like him to do anything iffy."_ Tsubaki growled, his arms folded across his chest, glaring angrliy at Snake who only glared back.

_"How would we know? For all you know, he could have already hypnotized you and you don't even know it, fly!"_ With a flick of his covered finger he threw Tsubaki off balance, angering the fairy instantly.

_"Why you little-"_ Before he could even think to lash out, another hand stopped him. "_What?"_

_"Enough of your squabble. We have business to attend to, we don't need another useless fight."_ It was Senbonzakura who said this, stepping in from his own world to stop the fighting that would no doubt ensue if he let it be. Zabimaru only glared at him in annoyance, their glares unfazing him in the least.

_"Whatever, he'll get whats coming to him sooner or later."_ The female sighed turning away to go back in Renji's inner world with Snake following close behind whining about his empty stomach.

Muramasa and the fairies looked over at Senbonzakura curiously, the glare never leaving his face as he waited for him to speak.

_"I believe you are well aware that no one has forgiven you for your actions. You have caused quite a bit of trouble back in Soul Society with the sword beasts in a rampage."_ He said calmly, his expression hidden behind the mask he wore. "_It won't be easy to gain favor from the Head Captain. By all accounts you should be dead."_

_"I am well aware of these facts. There is no need to state the obvious."_ He closed his eyes and looked away from him, his hands sliding back in his pockets. In all honesty he did feel guilty for his actions, but were they in his position he was sure they would do the same.

_"There's no need to be all gloomy about it, Muramasa-san is not a bad guy!" _Shun'o chirped happily.

Senbonzakura simply turned away to go back in his own world just as the other two had. "_Perhaps for you he has done nothing, but for us he has hurt our pride as zanpakutou. Prepare yourself, Muramasa. Your master as she is now, would not be able to hold her ground should you both go against Yamamoto's final decision."_

With that said he disappeared, leaving Muramasa to contemplate his words for a while. He glared at the still waters of his world, vaguely noting the subtle changes appearing such as the green vines rising from within the deep depths of the blue. She was beginning to influence him, but the buds of the flowers had yet to bloom fully. Orihime was not weak, but she had yet to fully grasp his powers and if things were to turn ugly it would be his fault if she got injured. They would soon arrive at their destination.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Oops, guess it isn't the last chap. But it's better than nothing, ne?**


	12. Prove Your Worth

**Chapter XII: Prove Your Worth**

They arrived not a minute late at the appointed meeting with the captains lined up at opposite sides of the room; their lieutenants right beside them. To her right and to her left were Renji and Byakuya either to keep a close eye on her or simply because Byakuya was taking responsibility over the issue of her sword. All eyes glanced over at her, some with suspicion, others sympathetic while there were those that held a neutral expression, there were some she easily caught sight of that made her feel a little reassured even if it was a little and that was Rukia looking over the shoulder of Ukitake to stare at her with concern as well as Rangiku who looked at her with the same expression, right next to Toshiro whose face was completely strict, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. Despite how small it was, it was something. She wanted to take in all that was present, but the slight sound of wood against wood made her focus on the man that was in front of her; Genryusei Yamamoto. She felt small in his presence, but she could see that he meant no harm and thus commenced with the meeting.

"Inoue Orihime... I trust you are aware of the law that deals with those that share their power with a human?" He asked with an even tone. She looked at the blade and nodded her head, thinking that he was refering to her. "Of course, however, you are not in such a position. Your zanpakutou is not originally your own, he is a complete stranger to you when compared with your unique hairpins. He is not even meant to be." Uncertain as to where this was going, she looked down again before raising her head to speak.

"Um, with all due respect, Yamamoto-san, I do not see Muramasa-san in that way. He trusted me...he became my friend; someone I could trust as well as all my friends if not more." Her grip tightened as she gradually became bold enough to stand up on his behalf. The man before her sighed softly before lifting his own sword, allowing the facade of a wooden cane to reveal it's true face, raising it so as to show her.

"I understand how you may feel, Inoue-san, but you must see that simply trusting in each other is not enough. It goes beyond that and is shown through their understanding of how each know the other in both mind and soul, that involves growing in strength and wisdom. You claim to understand him, but how much do you really know of him?" He placed the sword back down with his palms over it in the same way as before. "Tell me, how do you plan to work with a zanpakutou that is beyond your capabilities?"

For this she had no answer. Muramasa was at a level compatible for a captain, but she had no experience with handling a sword let alone one that had potentially lethal abilities. Plus, she was still trying to refine her skills with her Shun Shun Rikka and she had no clue as to how well the two would work together.

"Furthermore, that specific blade has caused enough damage as it is. Buildings of Seireitei are still being fixed due to the battles involving the rebellion and the sword beasts of several dead squad members. You are not fit to hold the power that rests inside your zanpakutou, it is still property of the Kuchikis therefore, it will be Byakuya that reclaim ownership and deal with it the way it should be dealt with." With a forceful bang of his sword hitting the floor of wood, he motioned for either Renji or Byakuya to take the sword from her.

Orihime glanced over to the captain of the sixth squad warily, bringing the sword that was by her hip to her chest as if to fend them off. Instead of him taking it from her though, he stepped forward to speak with the old man.

"If I may, Head Captain, I would first like to test out Inoue's abilities of engaging combat with the sword." He requested softly, ignoring the confused whispers coming from a few people. Most of which belonging to the lieutenants, including Renji.

"Captain, are you serious?" He questioned irritably, but was met with a fierce glare that would not tolerate interference. Rukia and Rangiku looked on in concern, they knew Orihime was not a fighter by nature and the thought of seeing her hurt did not go well with them. Some, however, were actually interested to see the spectacle of her fighting with a zanpakutou.

"Yeah, let's see if princess can handle it! If she's good, she might make a great sparring partner." Kenpachi remarked with a sinister gaze making Yachiru agree instantly while sitting on his broad shoulder.

Yamamoto took a moment to think carefully about the request Byakuya was making. With Orihime as Muramasa's new master he has some restrictions to his powers, but he was still far beyond her in terms of strength. It was unbalanced and could be a liability to lower ranked members since he would have a source of power that is the bond between them. However, there was no doubt that no matter what would happen, in a room full of captains it was unlikely that the zanpakutou would try anything. "Fine, I will allow it, but if I see that he is not to be trusted I will have him executed immediately." With that said, the two moved at a distance to start off as though it were normal training.

"Muramasa..." Orihime called nervously all too aware of the stares as well as her opponet. Without a sound, he appeared beside her, hands tucked away in his pockets looking straight at Byakuya as if analyzing him. His sudden appearance brought out a murmur that filled the room, but did nothing to deter the two captains who kept their eyes sharp, watching him closely despite some of the uneasiness coming from the others.

"I want you to bring them out." Her whisper did not go unnoticed, but it did confuse them seeing as Muramasa's manipulation would not work twice on those who knew his voice.

Wordlessly, he brought out one hand and pointed it to Byakuya who instinctively readied himself for an attack but all he felt was a slight breeze of wind. He pulled his hand back, his fingers curling as though pulling something that could not be seen by their eyes with him. A distortion of space settled beside the partially confused captain as Senbonzakura stepped away from the entrance made from his inner world. He said nothing as he stood there, waiting for any sign of battle. Again, the illusion zanpakutou repeated the movement towards the others and began to bring out all the zanpakutou that were present in the rebellion.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." Zabimaru commented, smiling a feral grin while the reptallian boy frowned in disapproval, both appearing behind Renji. "Whatever, he's still a jerk in my book, although I have to say, never expected to come back like this again."

"What in the world?" He gaped at them, dread welling up deep inside him at the sight of the two that smiled victoriously at him.

"What is going on here, Orihime?" Rukia questioned, glancing all around her to see a few of the Captain and lieutenant's zanpakutou walk out of the small distortion of space created by Muramasa. With a startled gasp, she turned to face the woman in white who smiled softly at her. "Sode no Shirayuki..."

"Muramasa has invited us all to witness this friendly battle." She said happily.

"Friendly? How is this friendly? This fight will possibly determine his fate!"

"That may be so, but I suppose he wants to show that he and Inoue-san mean business."

Next to Ukitake she could hear the giggling of two children. "It's a game of chance." One of them said while holding the other's hand. "Yeah, one that's not in Muramasa's favor." The other boy laughed while clapping their hands together.

"Enough you two. That's not very nice of you to say." He reprimanded them, making the two stop their laughing with a pout.

"The boys have a point." All five of them turned to look at the busty woman with the eye-patch standiong at the right side of Shunsui who could only smile sheepishly at them. "Just look at him. I have to wonder, does he even remember how it feels to work with one's master?" She scoffed, the quiet young girl simply stared at what was in front of her ignoring the conversation with a bored look.

"Come now Katen, there's no need to be so harsh to him. He seems to be really fond of the girl, I'm sure he means no harm to any of us." Shunsui tried to calm, but it was clear that some of the zanpakuou were not going to warm up to him any time soon. Her glare was still fixed upon Muramasa while Sogyo no Kotowari giggled mischeivously at her words; completely ignoring the frowns of their masters.

"What is the meaning of this, Muramasa?" Byakuya calmly asked, straightening his posture to glare at the two before him.

"I am merely acting upon my master's wishes." He answered knowing all too well of the unfriendly stares of some of the zanpakutou that now made the whole room slightly cramped. Some had refused to come out for one reason or another like Minazuki, Ashisogi Jizou, Tenken, Ryujin Jakka and Kenpachi and Yachiru's zanpakutou. He had an idea as to why they didn't want to come out, but right now that didn't matter. Right now he had to focus on this fight.

He held his sword in a tight grip, his expression turning cold as he watched the pair closely. "Then what is the purpose of summoning them, Inoue? To have an all out fight with our zanpakutou here is ridiculous, there will be too many casualties." Orihime winced inwardly at his words. It was true that she did plan on trying to use everything, but she had no clue as to how she would use her blade, she didn't know what she should do, however, there was another purpose for their presence.

"Uh, well... That's..."

"There is no harm in having the zanpakutou witness a sparring match is there, Byakuya?" Muramasa countered having sensed Orihime's slight embarassment at having been seen so easily. "Is it really fair to have someone so unaccustomed to this style of fighting be alone?"

"Yeah, besides it's sure to be quite a sight to see our Hime-chan fight with a sword. Ne, Tsubaki?" There standing on Muramasa's shoulder was Shun'o. All around him there were her six fairies hovering above him offering a smile in hopes of assuring Orihime that everything would be all right.

"Let's see if you can actually build up some killing instinct for once!" Tsubaki roared while pulling at a strand of her hair in a not so very gentle manner.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok Tsubaki, please let go!" She whined, tears stinging at the corners of her him back a bit, Muramasa moved him away with a soft expression coming over his face.

"We'll watch from the sidelines, woman. So give 'em hell!" She didn't really know how to respond to his comment, but nonetheless promised them as well as herself that she would try her best. At Byakuya's side, Senbonzakura took that moment to move away and stand silently beside Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki.

"If you are ready, you may have the first move."

Orihime readied herself, trying to see how the others held their own swords, mainly Ichigo, but it was so foriegn to her, she wasn't even sure the grip she had on the hilt was correct. Calling out and simply saying specific words was far more simple compared to actually getting up close and personal to the enemy. Cold sweat began to form in the back of her neck. The sudden silence only adding to her nervousness making her shaky and unable to concentrate. Her shoulders and posture were stiff, but despite her discomfort she tried to think of a way to strike.

A smooth hand slid over her own, a gasp escaped her lips as Muramasa came up from behind her and moved her hands in the correct manner. His head leaning slightly on her own, his lips whispering soothingly in her ears. "Calm yourself, relax and focus on your opponent. Clear your mind of other things, I'll help you." She glanced his way nervously, but quickly moved her eyes to stay locked on to Byakuya, following his instructions. He said not a thing and patiently awaited her move. "Find a target and try to predict your opponents movements as best you can, once an opening has been made, strike." He moved away, a sword coming up in his own hand just in case he would be needed to defend her from any stray attacks that would be too much for her to handle. No objection came from Yamamoto and with that taken as a silent approval, Orihime dashed forward, swinging down to slash at his shoulder.

With a shove, Byakuya pushed her away, observing her silently as he recalled the force of her blade meeting with his own. His eyes narrowed, but he said not a word as he raised his sword on the offensive. With each swing of their blade, the two exchanged blows; for Orihime it was learning the basic handling of her weapon, how to watch for openings and having fast reflexes for defense. For Byakuya, he was watching and observing her gradual confidence that came with each strike that met his blade. He had to commend her for her efforts as well as for her determination to win despite the novelty of her moves; all too aware of this he fought without much restraint, resulting in numerous places where there was a light cut that most definately stinged, but he moved with the gracefulness that was noted in members of the Kuchiki, they were smooth and swift so as not to cause a great deal of damage, yet at the same time not going all that easy for the girl either. Though her efforts were for good intention, he could hear the sound of her blade as it clashed with his own. It was hollow, almost lifeless, but there was a faint trace of reiatsu flowing through it like the blood in a living being's veins. The sound, it was dull and without promise of becoming more. A terrible cry.

The two jumped away from each other, Orihime panting at the strain of moving with untrained muscles and enduring hits that she was unable to block. She winced at her aching limbs, her limbs becoming heavy at moving too fast almost constantly. She fell back on her right leg, her left held up revealing a particular hit that she had not felt during the fight. It was not a flesh wound, but a simple bruise that covered half her calf of her leg. Muramasa was by her in a instant, glaring at the small cuts and her leg for the inflicted injuries, but his eyes were also filled with concern. He slipped a hand to grasp her own and the other around her waist, helping her back onto her feet. Her face was lowered, her gaze distant and sad at the fact that she was unable to land one single hit.

"I can see that your wish to be Muramasa's master is pure. However," He put away his weapon, signaling the end of the match and soundlessly came up to her with a hard expression. "your sword lacks power made up from both the master and the zanpakutou's heart. That which truly makes the two become one."

"It is what allows you to gain more knowlege of your sword and develope your strength into achieving shikai and then bankai. If either of you do not have complete trust in the other, it will create a large gap between the two of you." He glanced at both of them, but he was not so concerned over Orihime as he was to Muramasa.

"What Byakuya says is indeed true, Inoue-san. Your sword is not entirely at your level in regards to trust." Yamamoto approached her as he spoke, the tip of the sheath clacking against the wooden floor. "You claim to know and understand Muramasa to the point of accepting him as your own." Muramasa glared at the men, his jaw clenching with bottled up fear. "Unfortunately, the bond you have falls short. Unbalanced are you together that I fear that you may be subject to influence by his unstable power that he wields deep inside." He turned to face Muramasa who could only stand and stare angrily at him. "In the past you may have trusted Kouga with all your mind and power, but in the end it was he who failed to recognize your efforts. Now with a new master it is different. You don't have full trust in her. Your blade; I could hear it's mournful cry from where I stood."

The room fell silent, waiting for him to reply, but he couldn't. Not with their accusing stares and her worried face, looking at him as if his very soul was laid bare before her. All the retched things exposed for her to fear and be disgusted with, the darkness that was still very much alive within him, the evil that made him be what was thought to be impossible. Her eyes looked past all the others; a hand so gentle fell on his shoulder and Muramasa couldn't help but flinch at the gesture.

"Muramasa?" Her voice was soft, comforting and terribly confused, but it only made him all the more anxious and uncomfortable. Afraid that the gentleness would twist into betrayal and hate.

It should have been obvious. If the feline woman could see it, then it was just a matter of time, a matter of seconds before the rest of the shinigami would see that he held back, away from her promise. But it was for her own good, it was so he could protect her from what would only hurt her. His eyes narrowed at the others; Katen Kyokotsu, Sogyo no Kotowari, Zabimaru, all of them. They saw it, could see just through his eyes that he was not normal. So unlike them at all, a mystery that would be killed. Yes, he smiled a small pathetic attempt of hiding. He would be executed and they will only know that he was unable to run away from his fate, the inevitable death that was supposed to come at the end of the battle between him and Kurosaki. He remained silent, staring at the ground as if it was the cause for all the hate in the world, refusing to speak and it was only going to bring about the negative.

"Please hand the blade back to it's rightful owner, Inoue Orihime. Allow them to sever the last ties that bind them to disgrace."

Orihime frowned and took a quick step back from the men, a blush of red coming over her face in an effort to contain her anger. "No, not until I have a perfectly good reason to!" She said, her grip on the blade did not lessen, she did not aim at them nor did she put it away either. "If Muramasa is holding something back, then it has to mean something." She turned to look at him, his expression soft and guilty, the will to hide dissipating at an alarming rate that he did not even bother to think of an alternative. Under her gaze he couldn't say a lie. She deserved to be spoken to honestly, everyone else did not matter, if it all comes to rejection from her then there will be nothing else that would matter to him at all. Not those around him and not his life. Broken was he in the beginning and broken he will be in the end.

"Muramasa...you can tell me." She said with a small smile. His body became tense, her hand came again to touch his cheek in a gentle caress. "Is there something that I lack?" He closed his eyes, refusing to meet her gaze that would hurt him. Slowly, he shook his head, confusing her.

"It is nothing that you lack, you are perfectly fine and could easily become a strong shinigami in both power and heart. However, in becoming a shinigami you would separate from your body and appear in the black robes, but I did not give you all that would allow you to do so. Right now you are no more than a host to sustain me." He gently removed Orihime's hand and turned away from them, his head held low..

"Inside me, the hollows have accumulated so much that it has morphed me into a vasto lorde if not an arrancar. He is now a separate being, much like Kurosaki who has a hollow deep inside him as well. He can't be taken out, had I become one with you he would be a part of your soul."

Orihime's eyes widened just a fraction at the explanation. She would be just like Ichigo, the threat of becoming hollow ever present should she become weak in containing it, but it was constantly inside of Muramasa; dormant.

"All the more reason to extinguish the threat entirely. Kurosaki Ichigo has proven that he can handle the powers he hold, but when a power that exceeds it's host is too much only pain will come out of it."

"Now hold on a minute, old man Yama. It's true that she may not be as powerful as Kurosaki, but that's no reason to take him away from her. Sure, there's a possibility that the hollow may come back, but if she were to recieve proper training from a captain she could avoid a nasty encounter." Shunsui stepped forward, his hat raised to show his face. From behind, Katen looked at him with a glare, uneasy with having her master defend a former enemy that was by all accounts guilty and worthy of a punishment equal to Kouga's.

"I will have to agree with him, sir. It is quite clear that Muramasa means no harm to her and has even placed her in high regards than his own life to keep her safe. I would highly recommend careful consideration on the subject. After all, Kurosaki went to great lengths inflitrating Soul Society when Miss Kuchiki was to be executed, I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same for Muramasa." Unohana laughed lightly, her smile ever present and her gaze gentle.

"You forget, this is a matter that concerns only the Kuchiki household. It is from them that this sword has come from and it is the Kuchiki that will handle this situation." Without waiting for a response from the others, Yamamoto turned back to the three that were in front of him. "Do you have anything to say about this, Byakuya?"

"What do the zanpakutou think of this? It is not only us that Muramasa has affected, it is them as well. It would only be fair for them to have a say in this issue." He turned towards Senbonzakura, waiting for an answer, but he in turn turned towards the others. It was Zabimaru who spoke up first.

"Keep in mind, Muramasa turned all of us against our masters, we may have different opinions on one another, but when it comes down to it, we only have the same goal. If it were up to us we wouldn't have anything to do with him." She placed her arms across her chest with the boy doing the same. Both having the same disapproving glare.

"I'll have to agree with the woman."

"As shall I." Both Houzukimaru and Ruri'iro raised their hands, one with a giant scowl on his face and the other with a simple frown.

"Though Muramasa was the whole cause of the rebellion, I do think it would be fine to give him a second chance at starting over. From what I've heard from Rukia-sama, Inoue-san has a kind heart and I can see that the bond they have is something special." She smiled knowingly.

"Maybe the snowy lady is right?"

"But she could be wrong too. He did play a game out of all of us!"

"Yeah he did. Maybe if he could prove to us he's not bad, then..." The two boys trailed their gaze over to Katen Kyokotsu who looked irritated at the crowd before her and simply waved her hand, dismissing them entirely.

"Well if you ask me, I don't buy it." Suzumebachi placed her hands on her hips with a glare aimed at the small group. "Who's to say he won't just do it again? No way, I don't trust him."

"True, but unlike a certain man, I think Muramasa should have another chance with a new master. If you think about it, his intentions were towards loyalty, what do you think Haineko?" Tobiume glanced over at the pink feline who flicked her tail from side to side, contemplating on her answer with a sly grin.

"Hmm, well it certainly is interesting to see him with a girl like her. He could learn to respect women's feelings later on. Hell, I bet he'll be wrapped around her little finger." She giggled emphasizing her words with a wave of a pinkie. "What say you, Hyourinmaru?"

"While this whole problem stemmed from his path to finding his master, he is still at fault. If he is truly serious in this matter of righting the wrong, I suppose giving him a chance would not be of much consequence. In the end it will only benefit us as well as our masters in whatever decision is made."

"Heh, I don't care either way what happens to him! This is just a waste of time."

"Well in my opinion, I don't think you should have a say in this if all you think of is battling to the death... babysitter." Hisagi scoffed, giving a shove to Kazeshini's back who only glared at him.

"Whatever, cream puff."

"While there are some who are in objection to this and those that are in his favor, this is a matter that is in your hands as head of the household." Byakuya merely nodded and turned his attention back to the two in front of him.

"If you would please hand over your sword, I would like to have one more battle before I make my decision. This battle will not be like before, if I am to make an accurate choice I will have to test your strength with Muramasa. This means that your union as a shinigami and zanpakutou must be official, however, if I see that Muramasa's power is beyond your capabilities, then I will finish what Kurosaki was unable to do."

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** This. Chapter. Killed. Me. I don't exactly like how it came out, but because I lost a portion of it I was unable to get it the way I had it. A bit ooc I think for a few characters, but I'll change it later if I can. Btw, I'm not sure if I got Yumichika's zanpakutou's name right, so if I didn't I would appreciate it if someone corrects me. Might have been a little boring, but there's nothing I can do about that, but I might have a little fun with the next chapter. Only one or two left, so might as well enjoy it while I can. :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

Muramasa watched as Byakuya stretched out his hand towards the girl, waiting for her to hand the sword over to him and allow a proper transfer of the two souls. His breath got caught in his throat. The assurance made from the others, the acceptanace, was soon forgotten along with their presence as he watched Orihime reach out to drop the blade in his palm. His usually calm eyes widened with great fear as a sharp emotion stabbed at him, the sight of her uncertainty was enough to drive him over the edge. The wind around Orihime shifted and there standing before her was Muramasa, his back facing her as he violently slashed at the offending hand, his eyes a fierce glare fixed upon the unfazed captain who had quickly moved his arm out of harm's way. It was terrible and painful, his heart was beating erractically he was sure she could hear it, maybe even feel it. His arm froze, suspended in the air with his knuckles white from the grip he had on the weapon. That emotion felt within that moment, felt from her very heart, struck fear in him. Fear of loss and fear of pain, but the most was loneliness.

"Muramasa?"

Her voice so sweet was laced with confusion and a small hint of pain. Did she feel it, he wondered. Was she even aware of the fear that had spiked in her, if only for a moment? The eyes around them suddenly became cold and threatening, a large shadow that smiled an evil grin knowing exactly who he was and what he was to be. His mind became confused; did they not understand what they were about to do? Was he the only one that could see the danger, feel it's faint presence within his very being? He stood upright, relaxing his posture and lowering the blade as the others watched him carefully. Why couldn't they just leave them be? Like this, with the invisible line between them, she wouldn't be forced to have something so horrible inside her. She would be protected and he would still be able to help her gain strength. The calm returned to his face as his eyes locked onto Byakuya's. His composure to his sudden attack infuriated him, as though he cared not of what his actions would cause; he of course knew better and it only served to aggravate him further.

"What is the meaning of your interferance, Muramasa?" He asked with a low voice. By his side, Senbonzakura stiffened slightly at the anticipation of a fight beginning to take place, but otherwise made no other move and remained silent. Muramasa's eyes narrowed at his words.

"Have you no idea what would happen if you were to complete this bond?" He asked and turned to stare at the old man who observed everything with careful eyes and then back at Orihime. Her eyes were completely lost in confusion along with several others. In his haste to get Byakuya away from her she had clutched the blade to her chest, though it was a tad bit foolish considering it's sharp edge, he couldn't help but reel in his anger and look at her with a sort of hurt expression. He shook his head lightly at her before facing the captain once more. It would seem that they couldn't quite see what he could, except for Orihime, but even she did not pay heed to that small detail and was quick to hand over the weapon regardless of the fact that it could possibly turn her into something more than just a simple shinigami. They stared at him, expecting an explanation, but even if he had the words, none would understand more so than Kurosaki and unfortunately he was not present at the time.

"Muramasa..." A hand gently touched his back and his muscles became tense for a brief moment and then relaxed as the girl appeared next to him, a small smile turned his way, assuring him, but he would not relent. His frown stayed, his eyes were sharp and watching for a weak spot that he was sure he would find. "There's nothing wrong in me becoming your shinigami is there?" She asked and his eyes widened again in shock. He shook his head and tried to reach for her hand, but it was a subtle twitch of his fingers at the thought, leaving him feeling a little lost. His shoulders fell, his expression turned sorrowful and filled with regret. Now understanding the brief burst of aggression, Orihime touched his arm and made him turn to face only her, away from the others. "Then it's okay, right? I can be yours and you can be mine." She smiled up at him again, unknowingly breaking down all the barriers held up within him. His eyes looked every other way in conflict. He wanted so badly to say it was, that it required no question, but he knows what they would be up against; what she would have to deal with sooner or later regardless of her abilities. He lowered his head and continued to stare at her carefully, unable to say anything when she was trying to understand him, however, he had to if she was to know what troubled him.

Unbothered by the others' presence he lifted his hand and touched the very center of his chest, right below the red gem that gleamed at the lighting of the hovering lights and lowered his eyes to look at where there once was a jagged hollow hole, covered in bone and bare for all to see. He didn't want her to be fearful of him, but then again he was a sword; a weapon meant for slaying, for striking fear in not only his enemies but at others, no matter who wielded it. Good or bad.

She took her time in looking at his chest, not in any way perverted, but taking her time in thinking. Remembering all that he saw when he was hollow. Her smile slowly faded, his eyes were in so much pain; be it physically or emotionally, it hurt back then and may still hurt now. It wasn't gone, that lurking shadow that was born of his sorrow and anger. In that state of total despair, he was not himself and she could see that he did not wish for her to be placed in that situation even as the beast lay dormant deep in him. She remembers the evil feeling of Ichigo's own powers that were in him and though the thought of it normally brought out chills in her being, she was now trying to surpress a small laugh behind a thin smile. Muramasa gave her a confused look, nothing of this sort was supposed to be funny and he was beginning to wonder if she was in the right sort of mind. He tilted his head as she let loose a giggle and dropped his hand only to have both his arms raise up suddenly to steady the added weight of her body colliding against his own, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, the sword in her hand was carefully moved to avoid hurting him or her but was still kept in her grasp.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She whispered into his ear. His eyes shot wide open in surprise, but he listened intently to her words; he knew not of what to do otherwise. "I trust you won't let anything happen. I'm positive you won't." Her smile was wide, her embrace was warm and it was above all soothing. It felt natural, even as others watched on, he felt no shame or embarassment in this position. The emotion of fear he felt from her was replaced with confidence. She pulled away to show him the blade. "I promise I won't let you down! So, will you...?" He was still unsure and would still be stubborn enough to not allow it, but she was so hopeful, so determined to be able to become strong with him that he had no more will to decline, only a frown that refused to lift until all was completely right. With a sigh he moved aside to allow her to hand the blade over to Byakuya, his eyes closed to avoid annoying glances of those that saw what had occurred. The woman only beamed at him before walking over to offer it to Byakuya.

"I'm sorry for Muramasa, Kuchiki-san. He's just worried for me."

"I understand, but are you completely sure you want to do this? The risks could be high." He gave her a stern look, but the girl only smiled again as though she was certain nothing would go wrong.

"I'm positive, Kuchiki-san." He nodded at her and took the sword from her. "Remember, Inoue, if your zanpakutou is incompatible with you in battle I will be sure to destroy him. We have no use for weak warriors who cannot control their own weapon." The words were harsh and Orihime would be lying if she said that they didn't hurt, but it was true and facts weren't always sweet. Her head was held high, the smile may have faded but it was to show that she understood and respected his decision. Muramasa was not the only one Kouga had hurt. Should it come to that and she really hoped it wouldn't, she would do all in her power to avoid anyone taking him away.

"I know." The very edge of the sword was directed at her heart, Byakuya looked at her, no form of any emotion shown through his eyes as he shoved the blade through her. It disappeared from his hand as a wind burst from it's target. The strength of it forcing most to avert their eyes save for those able to withstand it's power.

As soon as it had ceased they could see that Orihime's appearance had changed considerably. She looked down at her new attire, the symbolic black robes of a shinigami, but like her friend; she was now considered a substitute shinigami. Curious, she took her time looking over her new clothing. There was no sign of the sword; not in her hand nor in the place where it had entered in her chest. They were now one, his power now belonged to her, yet at the same time it wasn't. It all gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at her empty hand; afraid to lift her gaze to the spectators. Instead she glanced back to see that Muramasa was standing just behind her; his eyes unreadable, but there was an emotion swirling through their depths; one that she could not place a name. "How do I look?" She asked him playfully even though she has worn the black cloth once before, the question was just meant to ease her nerves.

"Beautiful." She wasn't expecting an answer leaving her a little surprised to hear his voice enter her ears. She looked at him and laughed; the uneasy feeling of nervousness gradually fading away from her.

"Thank you, Muramasa." Straightening up, she stared at her opponent standing just a bit too close. "Shall we begin again, Kuchiki-san?"

The silent, composed man merely turned to allow adequate room for the both of them in order to commence with the next and final round; his zanpakutou followed behind engulfed in a pink light and disappeared into the sword he brought out. "Just as before, you may have the first move." was his only response.

Confidence welled up in her and though it may have been careless to look away from the opponent, she did so to say one more thing. "Will you fight with me, Muramasa?" She asked reaching out to him with one hand. He heard her call and wasted no time. His form became enveloped in a purple light; the sensation of returning where he belonged could not be described. It was old and ancient to him; so familiar but so strange. The silhouette of his body twisted and grew small, rushing forth into the palm of her hand like a carfully balanced flame only to stretch and form into that of a sword. Reiatsu flowed through the object like blood, all Orihime could do was look at it in wonder. The weight was heavy, the blade reflecting in her eyes. Now, they were no different than the others, at least not so much. "Let's try our best ne, Muramasa?" She whispered softly, moving to place both hands on the handle.

_"Of course."_ His voice echoed through her mind.

Her feet bolted into a dash towards the captain, starting off with a direct attack; her grip tight. The blade raised just as she neared him to swing down and diliver what would have been a devastating blow to the torso. The assault was deflected easily by a collision of weapons holding off the other in a battle of strength. At her level though it was impossible to hold out for long in this lock.

"Impressive. I didn't think the girl could be so fierce."

"I suppose it's to be expected in Kurosaki's group of friends." Ukitake laughed at the comment as they watched the fight. Katen Kyokotsu as well as Sogyo no Kotowari did too, but they weren't focusing on the battle's outward appearance; they were more into what was being poured in it. From their place it was not so much into the strength, but the compatibility between shinigami and zanpakutou. The other zanpakutou watched soundlessly with expressionless eyes; anticipating the final outcome of the fight between Muramasa and Soul Society, most of them at least. Those not too interested looked on with boredom.

Breaking away, Orihime jumped back, her hands pointing the sword in front of her. She watched him carefully, contemplating her next move. Taking into consideration that Muramasa was of a higher level, there would be no way for her to use his powers despite that simple fact. She would still have to understand him in combat for that to ever occur, learn about him in more ways than one with training and then she would no doubt be able to use his powers held deep inside. All that would obviously not happen in small hours, so for now, she would have to rely on what she knew; she was still new to this after all. Her body jumped at the sight of Byakuya making a rush towards her, forcing adrenaline to pump through her veins and upon instinct brought up her weapon to defend against him, bringing forth another clash of metal on metal. She was easily thrown off balance and shoved backwards, falling a few feet onto her side against the cold wooden floor.

"Ow..." Bruises would form and her arms throbbed at the pain of hitting the floor so hard, lingering and burning her skin.

"Nii-sama, isn't holding back much..." Rukia mumbled as she saw her friend stagger back on her feet from afar.

"I think it's to be expected. Muramasa was a part of the Kuchiki family as a member's weapon, but even though that person was not related by blood; the family does have high expectations. Isn't that so, Rukia-sama?" Sode no Shirayuki smiled knowingly at her master.

"R-right."

"Still, you would think that maybe Byakuya could ease up just a little more for the girl. We're not even on proper grounds for a sparring match. Right, Shunsui?"

"Yeah. He could really learn to relax a little, the little brat..." He muttered the last part to allow only those nearby to hear.

The small moment of rest was short lived as she just came to stand only to be caught in another collision. It broke a second later with her thrusting her sword roughly to the side, trying to go for a series of slashes instead of one to finish the fight, but with each attempt, it would be met with the same defense. It was doing no good and should she lose, she would lose Muramasa, too. With a frustrated growl she focused most of her strength into shoving him away with her shoulder. Caught off guard, Byakuya stumbled backward at the move, his own blade swinging to his side. In front of him Orihime was panting at how much energy she was using and how fast it was depleting. He wouldn't admit it out loud, for that would be too soon, but the girl did have spirit in wanting to fight for the cursed sword. However, he had to see if she would really be able to handle not only him, but the dark powers sleeping in him as well. It would be too much if he actually used his powers against her, but he would stop with holding back. He readied his blade again as she righted herself back into the correct stance. He would wait until she struck first.

'I'm tired...but I don't think I could use my Rikka. Kuchiki-san sure is tough. It's no surprise that Kurosaki-kun had a hard time fighting him...' She thought tiredly. At the very least, now she could see what Rukia and Ichigo went through to get where they are. So, she just had to do the same. 'But they weren't really fighting alone. Right, Muramasa?' He didn't respond, but she still sent him a smile. 'And neither am I.' Catching her breath she analyzed him and when she felt that he wouldn't move from his spot, she went forward again. She watched as they repeated the same moves, but she could feel that her blade held a little more power than before, a faint lining of purple illuminated the edges, and instead of moving away from a slash of his sword, she moved her's away, taking a hit in the process on her left shoulder, leaned forward and struck once more at his side. Unfortunately for her, he used shunpo just in time to create distance. His expression was certainly worth the miss, in that moment where their gaze met, he had a look of complete shock. She would have sent him a grin had it not been for the stinging of her new wound forcing her to fall on one knee and carefully examined it.

'It wasn't much, but she had actually endured it better than some squad members.' He noted with slight interest when he glanced at the small tear at his side. The injury he had inflicted was minor. It tore a long line through her robes on her left shoulder, but it was nothing a simple wrap of gauze and a bit of medicine wouldn't fix or she could simply use her own healing abilities. He was rather impressed at her boldness to even risk a hit just to strike at him, although he supposed it shouldn't be shocking. She showed a bit of promise he would admit, but there were always obstacals in becoming a shinigami and her's would probably be quite a struggle with one like Muramasa as her zanpakutou. He wasn't sure if this decision would be one that would be right or one filled with regret, but there would be no point in mulling it over forever; whatever the case it would be his resposibility to deal with it.

The light from the sword faded with Orihime's strength, the rest of her body leaning forward in exhaustion, but her hand held tight to her sword; unwilling to let it go for even a moment. Her shoulder burned and her body ached heavily. She was at her limit. 'I must really be out of shape...' She tried to move her arm, but it only brought out more pain. 'It's a relatively small cut, but it really hurts...' Ignoring it, she tried to stand again while a transparent, distorted form knelt down to her level from behind, his hands hovered over her as though to steady her.

"Muramasa..." She greeted. "Um... I guess I wasn't all that impressive, huh?" She smiled sheepishly at him, but her body just wouldn't budge and fell onto her knees. Her face was sweaty and there were bruises already forming on her legs as shown when his hand barely touched her calf and ankle. Now that she had stopped moving her body became heavy and her hands were shaky from anticipation and adrenaline still running through her system. "Owie..."

"No, you did well." He glanced warily at Yamamoto who went up to Byakuya to discuss the issue. His eyes narrowed and his mind began to think of a way to get out of a mess should they really go through with another separation. He wouldn't dare face another century apart from his master.

"You are sure of this Byakuya?" The old man asked with a sharp look.

"Yes, head captain. I am quite certain that things will turn out a bit different with her as his master."

"Do not let outward appearances decieve you. Kouga was exceptionally impressive at first, but look where it led him. His arrogance and prideful boasting of his power brought about his demise and now, not only does that zanpakutou have a unique ability to come into physical existence, it has the powers of a hollow deep in him as well. Think carefully about this."

Without another word to him, Byakuya sheathed his sword and Senbonzakura materialized back to follow him as they made their way to stand right in front of Orihime and Muramasa. At the sight of his feet, Orihime shot to her feet and pointed her blade at him startling both men. She winced at the movement, knowing full well that she was at her limit, but tried her best to stay strong. Unfortunately, the glare she was giving him almost made him want to smile.

"Put away your sword. I will not take it away." He gently lowered the blade away from him with a single finger. "I can see that your combat skills need far more work, but if I were to push you any farther, it would not bring about good results to your well being." He pointed to her chest. "The hollow would most likely take over your soul just as it did to Muramasa."

Orihime looked down at the blade at the mention of the hollow that was now a part of her. It frightened her to think that she would ever become something that could harm her friends. Ashamed and unable to say a thing, Muramasa gently touched her hand holding his sword and was relieved that she didn't flinch away from him. She actually smiled at him to assure him that she was fine and placed her hand atop his own, her eyes looking down with a small blush appearing on her face. "May I still keep Muramasa as my zanpakutou?" She asked softly, never taking her eyes away from their hands. The captain observed the small display of affection carefully, taking in Muramasa's look of complete ease. His eyes were closed and the usual glare was not present. The whole room was silent as they awaited Byakuya's final answer.

"You will need to have proper training if you are to master a blade like that. More so with that hollow in him. Do not expect for everything to go smoothly with the path of going up the ranks. You will train under my supervision without restraint." He turned away from her towards the door. "Keep in mind, you will have to also train with Kisuke Urahara in the human world as well. This, you will do until you are up to Kurosaki Ichigo's level."

"A simple 'yes' would suffice!" Both Rangiku and Haineko shouted simultaneously at him with a glare. Orihime stared at his back for a moment; her eyes wide in disbelief as she took in his words which made her lost for a minute. "So..." A hand touched her unharmed shoulder. "how does it feel to be a shinigami?" Rangiku asked with a wide grin with Haineko right beside her flicking her tail happily to and fro.

"Painful..." She whined as she touched her injured shoulder gingerly.

"Great! 'Cause it's gonna get worse with Captain Kuchiki!" She giggled, moving away to allow Yamamoto and the others by.

"Were it in my hands Inoue, I wouldn't have been so generous, however, prior to having you come here, Byakuya has requested to deal with it on his own." Orihime shrank back towards Muramasa as he leered at her. "I hope to see that your bond will wipe away the things of the past, Muramasa." Said zanpakutou bowed stiffly. He nodded once and went to leave. "I will be sure to contact you for the start of your training. I would advise that you be ready when the time comes."

"Hai, Yamamoto-san." She waved at him as he left and turned back to her friends.

"Shall I tend to your wound, Miss Inoue?"

"No thank you. I can take care of it at home. I would hate to cause anymore trouble for you all." She sheathed her sword and laughed lightly.

Unohana frowned slightly. "Are you sure? I assure you it wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"I am sure." She relented and backed away to take her leave.

"It will be quite a pleasure to see you around. Perhaps we could have a cup of tea sometime."

"I'll be happy to join, Unohana-san!"

For a while they lingered there in the room, discussing about future plans and Muramasa just stood right behind her. He was lost in his thoughts, his hand still warm from her own that had covered it. He remembered the sight of his fading form while fighting fiercly against Ichigo; how it was painful to keep his sanity together until the final blow was struck and for a fleeting, insignificant moment he felt whole. It was an empty feeling, no different than being hollow as he thought of all the wrongs he had done, all the lies he had spoken, only to fall back down harder than before. It wasn't until the girl in front of him actually moved to try and soften the blow, heal him like she would have for her friends. When he had first met her, he thought of her as nothing more than a mere human that was able to see him only to be proved wrong when she had taken notice of his pain that was deeply rooted in him. He wouldn't have thought he would actually fall in love with her.

"What's wrong Muramasa?" She asked him, busting him out of his quiet thoughts with a start. "It's time to go home now." She pulled at his hand, urging him to follow her with the others looking back at him expectantlty, almost annoyed. No, he didn't think it would be possible for him to fall in love with _anyone_. He remained silent as she pulled him forward, hearing them talk of Kurosaki and his friends' reaction to her being a shinigami. He was so engrossed in their voices that he failed to notice a figure walk up to him by his side and then paid the price by a swift punch in the stomach. He lurched forward, tearing his hand away from Orihime, but their grip was so loose that she didn't even feel it. He clutched his abdomen gently with his other hand covering his mouth to avoid anything coming up. He glared down at the cause to see that it was the short haired half of Katen Kyokotsu, staring straight ahead blankly as though nothing had ever happened. Next to her, the older one, was glaring at him distrustfully.

"Don't get the idea that we're all friends now just because a captain believes that you're worth keeping along with your new owner. You'll have to do a whole lot more to gain our trust back, if we can even spare it that is."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I would've hardly thought that you would even consider it." He mumbled bitterly, looking away from the two.

"But we're not like you!" A much livelier voice spoke up from his other side. Looking slightly puzzled, he found it belonged to the children speaking as one.

"Really now?" He couldn't help but smirk. He supposed that were it him, he probably wouldn't even have wasted his time.

"Yeah, we're willing to give ya another chance, but you're gonna have to try real hard to get it back!" They laughed.

"And what would make you think I would even want your trust back?" He was met with a great amount of laughter from the twins and a sigh from the woman.

"Say what you will, Muramasa. Till the next time we meet, I suppose." She sent him a brief wave before following her master down back to their quarters along with Sogyo no Kotowari running after them.

* * *

><p>By the time they had returned, the sky was a pitch black with thousands of stars dotting it's surface. There were several text messages left from a few of her friends, but none more so than Tatsuki. Orihime laughed quietly as she sent back a text explaining her whereabouts and why she didn't respond earlier. She would most likely get an earful the next day since it was really late now. Placing the phone on the table she decided to tend to her wound quickly before making something to eat. In front of the same window, Muramasa stood looking at the ground as she went off into the bathroom to wrap up the light scratch, leaving her sword in the living room on the couch.<p>

His eyes were just staring at it, empty and looking somewhat lost. Were he not in his right place of mind he would think that all of this was an illusion; a cruel thing, but if he really thought about it, it would actually suit him as an illusion zanpakutou. Be that as it may, he desperately hoped that would not be the case. If it were a dream, then he would hope to never awaken from it on to be back into the deepest pit of despair, back to the loneliness and suffering and then fall into pieces. He brought up his hand in the darkness for there was no moon to light the sky, he could not see it clearly. The breeze was there, flowing through his hair from the open window and cooling his skin. For no other reason, he went up to the blade and brought it out. He touched the smooth surface of the blade and then around the hilt where the guard was in the form of the symbol that was engraved on the lower part of his clothing and it was at that point where he knew that even though he still remained standing and breathing, he wouldn't forget the beginning where everything started. Who his other part was. The good and the bad, the sadness and the happiness; moments of glory and the mistakes that came with it. His original owner.

The light of his eyes fell back in the past but still retained the time of the present. "It's time to move on...Kouga." His voice was faint, but the memories were vivid. The rage he felt, the sorrow inflicted, and the pride of a fool for the smallest and largest of things gained from his time with his master were never to be forgotten for as long as his life still breathed. He knew that in their flaws they were both to blame and thus their price to be shared in eternal sleep was determined, yet in that place where there was no turning back, where all the emotions swirling and twisting inside him poured out for all to see; one girl came to his aid. What was lost to the other was given to him. A chance to start anew. With a small _clink_ the sword was covered and placed back on the cushion of the furniture as a finality of acceptance.

"Muramasa!" The girl tackled him without warning, her arms wrapped around his neck as the rest of her whole weight fell on him and toppled both of them onto the floor with her right on top of him. She was laughing in his ear, his hair tickling her face. She felt his body slowly relax from the fall and giggled as he let out a relieved sigh at seeing that she was not hurt by it. He was not expecting her to do that, especially now, but then it wouldn't be Orihime if she didn't continue to surprise him. "What'cha up to?" She asked, lifting herself partially off him to look at his face.

"Nothing."

"Nuh-uh! I saw you holding the sword and staring at it." She moved away and sat back on the floor and grabbed the blade to hold on her lap. "So, what were you thinking about?" She asked softly. Her hands smoothed over the length of the weapon, waiting for his answer.

Picking himself up on his elbows, he sat beside her. "I was merely thinking of the past and of recent events. That's all." He felt a little silly sitting like this on the floor while she looked pleasantly comfortable with it. The comfort though, soon came to an end when she looked up at him with a worried look.

"Say, Muramasa..." She looked away from him to stare at what was in her hands. "How good was Kouga in battle? You know, aside from his powers? Like, a giant monster came out of the ground and drained everything from him and all he had was a sword!" She thrust the blade up in a pose. He tried to hold in a laugh but the small smile blew it and a low chuckle escaped him.

"He was a true warrior. He had brilliant fighting skills. With a little more training and experience he would have been like Byakuya, I would assume."

Orihime let out a nervous laugh as she pictured it in her head and then went back to the blade. Muramasa watched her curiously, wondering why she had asked such a question and fell silent at his answer.

"Orihime?"

He gently placed his index finger under her chin to raise her head, but her eyes refused to meet with his. He allowed it to fall and scooted closer to her until there was nothing separating them. His arms went around her waist from behind, bringing her closer to him in his embrace. A light blush flared up, her grey eyes lifting only to quickly turn away in embarassment. He continued to act on his own, fear nagged that he might go a little too far, but it was all that dared him further. He was hoping that he could possibly make her speak more freely to him, but he wasn't getting the desired results. He felt her relax a little, her back now falling into his chest; her head leaning against the side of his that fell on her uninjured shoulder. It was comforting at least.

"I'm fine. It was just a question." She assured him, but her weak expression did nothing to fool him and she sighed at the way he looked at her.

"I really want to be your master; I do. But... I doubt I could ever be at anyone's level. Even with Tsubaki, my attacks are weak." Her eyes fell to a close as she tried to arrange her thoughts correctly. "I was serious that I wanted to become your master, I wanted to help you and prove that I could fight alongside you."

"It was confusing at first when you came with me here. I never thought that you would actually come to like me in such a way; I really thought I was annoying you." With each word she said his grip around her tightened. She stayed silent wondering what she should say next that would convey what she really felt right now. A mixture of happiness, fear, shame, confusion churned inside her that she knew not of how she could even say it without sounding like a fool.

"I understand." She heard him say and it shocked her that he was not getting upset. "I know that you're scared of what's inside; of what will come later on." She felt the pricks of the welling tears and she held fast to hold them, making sure not a drop would fall. He smiled softly at her and turned her gently so that she was facing him. He wiped away at the tears held at the very corner of her eyes.

"Had I known that you were incapable of a true fight, I would not have let you go through with the union." He recalled the determination she had to really become a shinigami just to have him as he was. She looked like she would break if he said no and make that bright hope crash painfully on stone. His forehead met with her own. "Regardless of whatever trials await us, I am sure with your power everything will turn out fine."

Soft lips touched his in a quick playful peck followed by a series of giggles. He was caught off guard that he raised his head to look at her, a pleasant warmth spreading over him.

"I'll have you, right? You'll be by my side through it all, right?"

"Yes."

"If I don't have you with me, I'm sure I would fall and get hurt. I know I would; I'm a klutz. And..." She leaned forward again, her eyes closed with the tip of her nose touching his. "I know that without you I'd be lonely again and I would be too hurt to get back up."

He brought her close, surprising her when his lips touched her own softly, his eyes were barely open, but her's had closed at contact. He smiled into the kiss at the cute look she held. He tilted his head and moved his lips, still new to this feeling of pleasure, but it was worth experiencing with only her. She leaned into his kiss, followed his movements and shyly opened her mouth, letting her tongue graze over his lips, wanting to get closer. It surprised him that she initiated in deepening the kiss, but he wouldn't complain; whatever she wished was granted without question. Entrance was given and their tongues met, caressing each other in a dance and allowing one to explore the other's mouth. She tasted sweet to him, fitting in every way and it was addicting. He was sure that had they not pulled away for a much needed breath he wouldn't have the mind to stop. As she panted to try and calm her lungs and her beating heart, her face buried into his shoulder to hide her blush that blazed furiously over her face, he held her tight. His lips hovering lightly over her ear.

"I'll make certain that should you fall, I'll catch you."

She smiled wide into his shoulder at his words. "I love you too, Muramasa."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, a zanpakutou falling in love with it's master... Quite a scoop eh, Yoruichi?" A man standing out on the pavement smiled down at the cat in his arms. The feline spared the man a small glance as he hid a shiny square object inside his robes.<p>

"One would call that blackmail."

"Aw, come now! I would never do anything akin to such horrible antics! It'll make a wonderful item to pass the time! You know how boring it gets in Soul Society from time to time, everyone might get a kick out of it!"

"How vulgur."

"You know you were thinking it, too."

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** And that marks the end, my dear readers. Sorry, it's quite a long one isn't it? I'm proud of it! X3 I would assume that this would most definately be a crack pairing, but I would have loved it if it ever (even though it's impossible) turned out like that. I'm not that excellent in writing, informative essays and the like, do not count, but I do hope that this served well in passing some time for a few of you. I would love it if some would offer some constructive advise, suggestions, point out flaws and such of the overall story so that I may improve on it for other fics that I'm working on. (I know there's a single word for this, but I can't remember it.) Or you could simply comment if you liked it, loved it, hated it and so on. Though this story is complete as of this chapter there will be an extra following it. I will tell you now, that you do NOT have to read it; it's stupid. Not in the funny sense, I would think, but it's just for kicks.**

**Finally, I would like to thank those that have reviewed and favorited/followed for giving this a look. I'll especially like to thank **venG** for sticking with this from the very beginning. Turned out to be quite a "one-shot" didn't it? I will miss writing for this pairing, but sadly I have no other ideas for them. U.U**

**It was fun while it lasted. :3**


End file.
